Yuki
by Hoshisora-chi
Summary: [COMPLETE] Salju, kepingan air yang mengkristal di musim dingin. Entah kebetulan apa, salju mempertemukanku dengan mereka. Terkadang, salju memisahkanku dengan mereka. Salju itu… kadang menyebalkan kadang menyenangkan. Dan aku… benci dengan salju tapi aku menyukai mereka.
1. Chapter 0

**Akuma: *jalan mengendap-endap***

 **OC: *melihat authornya jalan kayak maling***

 **Fuu: Ngapain lu thor?**

 **Akuma: *Kaget* Sst! Biarkan aku berjalan seperti ini, aku takut menghadapi mereka**

 **Shu: Mereka? Maksudmu para readers? Ya... sebenarnya itu salahmu karena gak muncul selama 1 tahun**

 **Kurokaze: Dan kau tiba-tiba muncul dengan membawa fanfic baru. Kenapa dengan 2 fanfic fantasy itu hah?!**

 **Shironyan: Benar! Kenapa ada kata 'HIATUS' di fanfic yang kami perankan?!**

 **Akuma: A-ah... teman-teman... tenang dulu... itu... penjelasannya ada di bawah! *Kabur***

 **Yuki: Seperti yang mereka bicarakan, untuk sementara tolong baca fanfic yang di bela-belain Akuma. Happy Reading and Enjor *Suara monoton***

* * *

 **Chapter 0**

Dulunya rumah Megurine ini adalah panti asuhan, tetapi setelah pemilik panti asuhan meninggal dan memberinya ke anaknya, tempat tersebut di renovasi setelah beberapa penghuni diadopsi dan mendapat keluarga yang layak. Sisanya yang terdiri 6 orang, tetap tinggal di sana dengan damai.

Inilah penghuni yang tersisa di rumah Megurine.

 **1\. Luka (Megurine Luka)**

Anak pemilik panti asuhan yang mewarisi panti dari ibunya yang sudah meninggal. Rambutnya merah muda seperti bunga sakura di musim semi. Matanya biru seperti warna laut yang terdalam. Tubuhnya yang seksi membuat semua pria yang memandangnya terpana. Sifatnya…

Jutek, pemarah, dan taat peraturan, membuat orang enggan untuk mendekatinya. Tapi dari semua sifat yang membuat orang takut itu, terdapat kasih sayang yang besar ditujukan untuk adiknya. Hanya anak panti saja yang tahu sifat Luka sebenarnya.

Umurnya 20 tahun, di sukai oleh semua anak panti asuhan.

 **2\. Aria (IA)**

Biasa dipanggil IA, memiliki warna rambut pink pucat yang panjangnya sepunggung lebih dan bermata biru seperti langit.

Anaknya ceria, pemalu, dan mudah khawatir yang hanya ditujukan di dalam rumah. Di luar rumah orangnya dingin dan masa bodoh. Kepribadian ganda? Itu jelas tidak mungkin, dia melakukan itu hanya untuk mekanisme pertahanan diri.

Umurnya 16 tahun, memiliki masa lalu kelam sebelum masuk ke panti asuhan.

 **3\. Yuuma**

Dikira anaknya Luka karena warna rambutnya yang mirip dan memiliki warna mata emerald.

Orangnya dingin tapi memiliki kepedulian yang tinggi terhadap penghuni panti asuhan yang dia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Ingat! Dia hanya peduli pada penghuni panti asuhan saja, yang lain lewat. Hanya beberapa saja yang tahu sifat kepeduliannya.

Umurnya 16 tahun, punya trauma yang membuatnya lemah terhadap musim dingin, mengidap beberapa penyakit, dan mengalami amnesia saat umur 10 tahun.

 **4\. Lui (Hibiki Lui)**

Bocah laki-laki berambut jingga dan bermata ruby.

Sifatnya ramah, sabar, dan murah senyum. Punya sifat yang paling dewasa di panti asuhan. Kalau dia marah, akan lebih baik jika langsung dituruti apa yang ia katakan. Itu kalau tidak mau terkena jurus bela diri yang ia pelajari. Sejauh ini hanya Yuuma yang dapat meredakan kemarahan Lui

Umur 10 tahun, kabur dari rumah karena masalah keluarga dan mengalami insomnia akut.

 **5\. Kanon**

Anak perempuan berambut jingga tua, memiliki warna mata emerald. Memiliki saudara kembar yang sifatnya bertolak belakang. Rambutnya yang panjang di kuncir ponytail samping kanan.

Sifatnya ceria dan semangat, bisa dibilang kalau dia hiperaktif. Dekat dengan Yuuma yang notabene suka menyendiri.

Umur 6 tahun, tidak ingat wajah kedua orang tuanya karena dikirim saat dia berumur hampir 1 tahun ke panti saat musim dingin.

 **6\. Anon**

Anak perempuan berambut jingga muda, memiliki warna mata emerald. Rambutnya yang panjang seperti laki-laki diberi bando bewarna putih. Merupakan saudara kembar Kanon.

Sifatnya pemalu dan selalu perhatian kepada penghuni panti, terutama Kanon karena saudaranya itu sering terluka. Seperti saudara kembarnya, dia sangat dekat dengan Yuuma.

Umur 6 tahun, dia juga tidak ingat wajah orang tuanya seperti Kanon.

Mereka berlima —Luka pemilik panti— tidak ingin diadopsi karena berbagai alasan dan ingin menetap karena salah satu alasan mereka adalah menemani kakak sulungnya. Toh, mereka adalah keluarga sejak masuk ke panti tersebut.

 **[End of Yuki Prolog]**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Hah... akhirnya bisa update...**

 **Pertama-tama Akuma minta maaf karena tidak muncul setahun ini. Terlalu banyak urusan di dunia nyata sampai tidak sempat menyelesaikan fanfic yang dulu dan malah membuat fanfic baru T_T.**

 **Akuma benar-benar minta maaf.**

 **Untuk kabar 2 fanfic fantasy itu... sebenarnya Akuma ada rencana untuk re-make tuh fanfic. Inti ceritanya mulai menjauh, jadi sekitar tahun depan itu fanfic bakalan di update. Tapi Akuma gak janji.**

 **Dan bukan hanya itu alasan Akuma re-make 'Hunter' sama 'Bullet', alasan lainnya tentu saja ada masalah dengan _hardisk_ komputer dan itu menyebabkan Akuma gak bisa ngelanjutin fanfic yang Akuma kerjakan gara-gara tu _hardisk_ kagak bisa ke deteksi sama komputer. Entah kenapa file gue *kesel mode on* ketinggalan di _hardisk error_ itu. Bahkan anime gue, gambar-gambar yang gue _searching_ dengan susah payah (kalau di hitung bisa nyampe 3000 lebih) tertinggal di sana gak sempet ke pindah, lagu gue juga, kumpulan foto gue, dan fanfic yang sudah di rencanakan untuk update tahun depan. Seharusnya gue nurut sama naluri gue buat mindah tuh file-file yang kata orang gak penting tapi sangat penting bagi gue bagaikan dokumen rahasia yang kalau di bongkar bakal menyebabkan kekacauan *pundung*.**

 **Untungnya beberapa fanfic bisa di selamatkan, tapi tuh fanfic fantasy kagak T_T. Jadi... fanfic 'YUKI' ini akan menggantikan 2 fanfic tuh. Ah! Gue nunggu persetujuan kalian tentang re-makenya. Meskipun kagak ada yang setuju tetep aja gue re-make #PLAK! (OC: terus ngapain lu minta persetujuan para reades?!)**

 **OK! Sampai sini saja catatan sang Author. Ikuti kisah mereka semua di musim dingin yang nggak ada panasnya #Plak!**

 **Dengan begini... Akuma undur diri dari lembaran pertama dari kisah mereka. See you in next week~! (I'm Seriously!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Akuma: *baca review* UUWAAA! Makasih atas dukungannya! Gue seneng banget! *Terharu**

 **Yuki: Ye... cuma dua review aja seneng**

 **Akuma: *Gak denger* Dan maafkan atas kesalahan ngomongnya Yuki minggu lalu... *Bungkuk**

 **Yuki: Emang gue salah ngomong apa? Kayaknya gak ada**

 **Akuma: Hah... bagian _happy reading and enjoy_. Bagaimana bisa ' _enjoy_ ' jadi ' _enjor_ ' hah?!**

 **Yuki: Ups...**

 **Akuma: Lupakan saja. _Happy reading and enjoy every body_ ~!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Laki-laki itu selalu bertanya.**

"Yuuma! Yuuma! Kau ada dimana?"

 **Dia selalu bertanya kepada dirinya.**

"Ah! Yuuma! Akhirnya kutemukan kau, eh? Kenapa kau di atas sana? Cepat turun! Demammu belum sembuh 'kan?"

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas, menyebabkan kepulan udara dingin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Yuuma? Kau mendengarkanku 'kan? K-kalau kau tidak mau pulang setidaknya turunlah. Aku membawakanmu syal,"

 **Dia ingin bertanya. Bertanya pada semua orang, apa yang membuat dirinya seperti ini.**

Laki-laki itu mengantuk, dia ingin tidur. Nafasnya memburu. Ah... sudah dimulai, reaksi tubuhnya terhadap musim ini.

"Yuuma?"

Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa jatuh ke bawah.

"YUUMAA!"

 **Dia selalu bertanya, kenapa dirinya begitu lemah di musim dingin?**

* * *

 **Yuki**

* * *

Dingin. Dingin ini menusuk sampai ke tulangnya. Hamparan putih memenuhi penglihatannya.

Apa yang terjadi? Dimana dia? Dia ingat tadi dia tidak ada di sini.

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara itu tertangkap oleh telinganya. Tapi, dia tidak melihat satu orang pun yang melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Hanya hamparan putih yang ada di hadapannya.

Di sini tidak ada orang, hanya dia seorang. Sendirian. Di tempat ini.

'Yah... aku memang ditakdirkan untuk sendiri, untuk apa berharap agar ada seseorang yang selalu menemani disisiku untuk waktu yang lama?' pikirnya.

"Oi Yuuma! Kalau kau sudah membuka matamu tolong jawab pertanyaanku! Kau seperti tidak melihatku di sini!" lagi, dia mendengarkan seseorang yang bahkan rupanya tidak bisa ia lihat. Dan kenapa suaranya terasa familiar?

 **Puk!**

Pandangan serba putih itu langsung hilang saat seseorang memegang pundaknya dan digantikan oleh wajah seorang perempuan berambut pink pucat dengan iris mata biru cerah layaknya langit musim semi.

Selama beberapa detik ia mencoba memahami situasi yang baru ia alami. "IA?" kata laki-laki itu memastikan orang yang ada di depannya.

Perempuan itu— IA, hanya memiringkan kepalanya. "Iya, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kepalamu sakit? Ada yang luka?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Laki-laki yang biasa dipanggil Yuuma itu hanya diam. Apa yang barusan terjadi? Bukannya tadi dia ada di atas pohon dekat taman menikmati turunnya salju?

"Ya ampun! Aku hampir mati karena terkejut tadi! Kau jatuh dari pohon yang tingginya hampir 5 meter!" serunya.

"Hah?" Yuuma heran. Apa karena itu dia ada di kamarnya sekarang dengan kompres di kepalanya dan baju yang telah diganti menjadi sweater?

"Kau tidak ingat? Aku mencarimu karena kau tiba-tiba hilang. Kak Luka sangat khawatir saat aku membawamu kembali dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri," jelas IA. Entah kenapa Yuuma merasa sifat IA tidak seperti biasanya.

Yuuma menyingkirkan kompres yang ada di kepalanya lalu bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "J-jangan bangun dulu! K-kau masih sakit!" kata IA dengan suara yang Yuuma kenal.

"Sifatmu kembali," katanya singkat.

"Hah?" kini gantian IA yang heran.

"Kau memakai sifat saat kau ada di sekolah, itu menggangguku," jelasnya singkat.

"Ah! Maaf, aku sangat khawatir tadi..." ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kak Yuu! Ayo kita main!" ajak bocah umur 6 tahun yang entah sejak kapan ada di samping ranjang Yuuma.

"Kanon! Kak Yuu masih sakit, kita bisa main setelah dia sembuh," jelas IA kepada bocah bernama Kanon. Anak perempuan berambut jingga panjang yang dikuncir _ponytail_ samping kiri dan mata bewarna _emerald_.

Kanon cemberut, Yuuma mengusap kepala Kanon lembut, "Benar kata IA, aku akan mengajakmu bermain setelah aku sembuh," kata Yuuma membenarkan ucapan IA sambil mengangkat Kanon kepangkuannya.

"Hee... kau sudah sadar? Laki-laki pendiam yang gak punya sopan santun yang sukanya buat khawatir orang?" tanya perempuan berambut seperti gulali dengan matanya yang tajam bewarna biru laut sinis.

'Gawat!' pikirnya. Dia sudah hafal dengan sifat perempuan yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya entah kapan, alias Luka.

"M-maaf," katanya lirih.

IA menatap Yuuma seakan berkata, _'Maaf tidak akan cukup! Kau keluar dari rumah tanpa izin saat badai salju sedang terjadi!'_.

" **Ma... af?** " ucap Luka dalam.

Sedangkan dua anak berbeda gender dan umur itu hanya menatap Luka dan Yuuma dengan pandangan khawatir di belakang perempuan yang agak bertemperamen. Bahkan IA dan Kanon ikut khawatir. Bagaimana mereka tidak khawatir? Yang perempuan memiliki sifat disiplin dan kasih sayang yang sangat besar pada penghuni rumah— tepatnya penghuni panti ini. Jadi kalau salah satu dari mereka hilang atau tidak disiplin, tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemilik panti akan keluar.

Sedangkan yang laki-laki, memiliki kepedulian yang besar bersamaan dengan sifat cuek dan pendiam yang minta dilempar ke laut. Kalau ada masalah pasti dia akan diam dan mencari solusi sendiri. Dan itu membuat Luka sangat mengawasi apa yang selalu dilakukan Yuuma.

"Ah... sebentar lagi kak Luka akan bicara panjang lebar," gumam laki-laki berumur 10 tahun. Lui, laki-laki berambut jingga seperti senja dan bermata _ruby_. Dia memiliki sifat yang lebih dewasa ketimbang pemilik panti asuhan.

"A-a-apa kak Yuu akan baik-baik saja?" tanya perempuan yang wajahnya mirip Kanon. Hanya berbeda panjang rambut. Rambutnya yang bewarna jingga muda itu pendek seperti rambut laki-laki dengan bando bewarna putih menghiasi rambut tersebut, Anon. Adik kembar Kanon yang sifatnya pemalu.

"Pasti baik-baik saja kok, kak Yuuma sudah terbiasa dimarahi kak Luka," jawab Lui sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Anon.

Luka menghela nafas, apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan laki-laki berumur 16 tahun yang ada di depannya? Keluar saat badai salju, terlalu pendiam untuk pamit keluar, dan hilang tiba-tiba seperti hantu.

"Yuuma, kau tahu badai salju itu berbahaya 'kan?" tanya Luka memastikan kalau otak laki-laki berambut merah muda seperti dirinya itu masih ada di tempatnya.

Yuuma mengangguk, "Anak kecil baru lahir tahu itu," jawabnya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau masih keluar dan panjat pohon yang tingginya hampir 5 meter yang ada di taman saat badai dan tidak pamit kepadaku?" Luka bertanya tanpa menyempatkan dirinya mengambil nafas.

"Kalau aku pamit kepadamu, kau tidak akan memberikanku izin, jadi aku langsung keluar," Yuuma menjawab pertanyaan Luka dengan tenang.

"Tanpa syal?"

"Hmm,"

"Memakai baju pendek dan jaket tipis?"

"Hmm,"

"Kau...!" Luka menggeram. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki pendiam itu menjawab pertanyaannya hanya dengan gumaman tidak jelas?

"Sudahlah kak Luka, saat ini Yuuma sedang sakit... kakak bisa memarahi Yuuma nanti saat dia sembuh..." IA mencoba melerai perdebatan yang sudah diketahui pemenangnya.

" **Hah?!** "

"Tidak jadi... s-s-silahkan lanjutkan," IA menyerah untuk melerai perdebatan mereka karena Luka menatapnya dengan mata iblisnya.

"Hah... kalian semua keluar dan jangan mencoba menguping!" perintah Luka yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh 4 orang tersebut.

"Sekarang tinggal kita ber—"

"Zzz,"

"Jangan tidur bodoh!" teriak Luka sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Yuuma.

"Hah... kau ini masih punya otak apa gak?! Kau selalu membuat kami semua khawatir, kapan kau akan berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang mengancam nyawamu?" tanya Luka sambil duduk dipinggir kasur Yuuma.

"..." Yuuma diam seribu dua ratus bahasa (?).

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini dari dulu, otakmu kau taruh mana?" tanya Luka sekali lagi.

"Di kepala yang dilindungi oleh tulang tengkorak. Mau ditaruh kemana lagi? Semua orang tahu itu tempatnya otak," jawab Yuuma.

"Selama musim dingin, kau keluar rumah tanpa bilang kepadaku, berenang di sungai, jalan-jalan dengan pakaian tipis, dan baru saja kau memanjat pohon saat badai salju sedang terjadi. Dan kau masih bisa bilang otakmu ada di kepala?!" tanya Luka dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" tanya Luka lagi.

"Entah... apa yang ingin kulakukan?" Yuuma balik bertanya. Dia bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Jangan membalikkan pertanyaanku bodoh!" kata Luka hampir berteriak.

Yuuma hanya memutar bola matanya, dia terlalu bosan untuk mendengar omelan Luka. "Hah.. musim dingin," kata Yuuma lirih.

"Hah?"

Yuuma kembali menghela nafas, "Penyakit ini menyebalkan, kenapa aku selalu mengalami demam tepat di musim dingin? Itu mengganggu jadwal sekolahku. Jadi aku mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini. Selain itu, selalu muncul mimpi yang sama berulang kali," jelas Yuuma panjang lebar.

Luka terkejut, "Kau barusan bilang apa?" tanya Luka.

"Sudah kubilang, penyakit in—"

"Bukan yang itu tapi tentang mimpimu! Kau bilang kau mengalami mimpi yang sama berulang kali?"

Keringat dingin langsung mengalir di pelipis Yuuma. Dia belum memberitahu tentang ini ke Luka, "Y-yah... karena aku selalu bermimpi tentang s-salju dan m-mobil yang terbakar berulang kali, itu menyebalkan bagiku. Karena itu aku selalu keluar di musim dingin," jelas Yuuma.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Luka lirih.

"Hah?"

"Sejak kapan kau mengalami mimpi itu?!" tanya Luka dengan nada tinggi.

Yuuma merasakan keseriusan Luka, "S-sejak aku umur 12 tahun," jawab Yuuma sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Luka.

Luka mengambil nafas, "Kau kehilangan ingatanmu saat umur 10 tahun dan mengalami mimpi yang sama selama 4 tahun dimulai dari saat kau umur 12 tahun. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan ini kepadaku?! Mungkin saja itu kepingan ingatanmu?!" bentak Luka.

Yuuma kesal, kenapa Luka selalu membentaknya? Apa ingatan itu penting baginya? "Bukan urusanmu. Apa mengembalikan ingatanku itu penting? Aku tahu kalau kau itu seorang dokter," balas Yuuma dingin.

"Penting! Itu sangat penting Yuuma! Kau bisa mengetahui dirimu yang sebenarnya! Daripada hidupmu kosong seper—"

"Hidupku tidak kosong! Hidupku sudah cukup indah dengan adanya kau, IA, Lui, Kanon, dan Anon! Aku sudah merasa hidup dengan adanya kalian semua!" teriakan Yuuma memotong ucapan Luka.

"Y-Yuuma..."

"Aku takut... aku takut kalau aku mendapat semua ingatanku, aku takut kalau ingatanku ini menambah traumaku, aku takut kalau ingatanku sudah kembali ini adalah ingatan yang kelam, aku takut menghancurkan tempat ini karena ingatanku, aku takut kalau kalian akan meninggalkanku karena kalian tahu aku yang sebenarnya. Karena itu... aku...aku—"

"Cukup Yuuma... maafkan aku karena telah terlalu keras denganmu, kau tidak usah memaksakan dirimu," kata Luka sambil memeluk Yuuma yang menangis dalam diam.

"Pokoknya, kalau kau mendapat kepingan ingatanmu segera beri tahu aku, mengerti?" lanjutnya sambil mengusap kepala Yuuma lembut.

"…" Yuuma tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Yuuma?" Luka melihat Yuuma yang tertidur di pelukannya. Luka tersenyum lembut.

"Dasar... IA! Ambilkan aku kotak obat!" pinta Luka dengan teriakannya.

* * *

 **Yuki**

* * *

"Hah..." Lui menghela nafas sambil menatap salju yang turun di halaman panti asuhan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 12 dan laki-laki berambut jingga itu belum bisa tidur. "Kau belum tidur Lui?" tanya Luka sambil menguap.

Lui hanya menampilkan senyum lembutnya, "Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawabnya.

Luka menghela nafas, "Sepertinya insomnia milikmu itu parah, apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur? Kau baru saja umur 10 tahun, tapi sifatmu seperti anak kuliahan yang sibuk dengan tugas skripsinya," tanya Luka ditambah dengan sindiran.

"Yah... mau gimana lagi? Mungkin aku tidak bisa tidur karena ingatan masa kecilku muncul dalam mimpi," jawab Lui sambil memandang jauh.

"Dasar... sifatmu ini terlalu dewasa untuk anak seumuranmu," komentar Luka.

"Ah... saljunya indah banget ya kak Luka?" Lui mengalihkan topik.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik! Sudahlah... ayo masuk! Kayaknya tambah dingin, akan kubuatkan susu hangat untukmu," kata Luka.

"Makasih kak Luka,"

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 _ **Akhirnya kisah mereka akan di mulai, tunggulah kisah mereka yang tidak dapat terduga -mungkin sudah ada yang menduganya...-**_

 _ **Ngomong-ngomong... meskipun ini telat, Akuma dan para OC mengucapkan...**_

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS! Bagi yang merayakan.**_

 ** _Tolong jangan lupakan tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca._**

 ** _SEE YOU~ ON NEXT WEEK!_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Tanpa basa-basi lagi... Happy Reading and Enjoy Everybody~!**_

* * *

 __ **Chapter 2**

Luka memandang khawatir laki-laki yang sedang memasang sepatu sekolahnya. Yang dipandang langsung menatap Luka tajam.

"Kau tak perlu memandangku seperti itu 'kan? Lagian sudah ada IA jadi kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," kata laki-laki itu datar, Yuuma.

Luka hanya menghela nafas, "Kau baru saja jatuh dari pohon dengan tulang punggung retak, setelah itu demammu langsung naik, dan kau hampir tidak bangun dua hari, mana mungkin aku tidak khawatir? Untung saja aku mengetahui kalau tulang punggungmu retak," omel Luka.

"Aku akan berhati-hati, dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu, kau membuatku merinding," kata Yuuma acuh.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kau' atau 'kamu'? Aku punya nama, dan aku ini kakakmu. Setidaknya panggil aku kak Luka seperti dulu. Kenapa—"

"Aku akan ke sekolah, jaga Kanon dan Anon dengan baik... kak Luka," kata Yuuma memotong omelan Luka lalu berjalan keluar menuju sekolahnya.

Luka tersenyum lembut, "Kalau kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu, setidaknya lakukan, bodoh," gerutunya.

 **[Haruka Highschool]**

"Yuuma!" panggil laki-laki berambut putih keabu-abuan, Utatane Piko.

Yuuma yang tertidur pulas di tempat duduknya langsung terbangun berkat panggilan teman sekelasnya.

"Aapaa...?" balas Yuuma malas. Jujur saja, dia tidak ingin diganggu sekarang.

"Pinjam tugasmu bagian merangkum bab 3 dan bab 5 pelajaran sejarah dong~ Aku tidak sempat mengerjakan karena _event_ tadi malam," kata Piko sambil masang wajah melas. Apa para pembaca bisa menebak apa yang dimaksud Piko? Ya, seorang Utatane Piko adalah _gamers_ sejati. Dia rela tidak tidur selama seminggu hanya karena ada _events_ , atau sekedar menaikkan level karakternya.

Dan efeknya? Dia mengabaikan tugas sekolah. Tolong jangan ditiru, ini perlakuan yang tidak baik untuk pelajar **(Yuuma: Seperti kau bukan seorang pelajar saja | Akuma: Berisik kau Yuuma!)**.

"Piko..." kata Yuuma dengan aura gelap yang membara.

"Ya?" balas Piko tanpa menyadari aura yang keluar dari tubuh Yuuma.

"Bisakah kau mati saja? Apa tugasmu itu penting untukmu? Aku rasa itu tidak penting bagimu yang sukanya nge- _game_ gak jelas. Lagian kita sudah melakukan ujian kenaikan kelas, jadi tidak ada tugas yang diberikan oleh guru," tanya Yuuma sarkastik dengan suara lirih lalu kembali tidur.

Piko diam, dia memproses ucapan Yuuma yang kelewat lirih. "Tung— itu penting Yuuma!" jawab Piko setelah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yuuma.

"Penting mana dengan _game_ mu?" tanya Yuuma lagi.

"Tentu saja _game_!" jawab Piko cepat.

Yuuma kembali bangun dari posisi tidurnya yang nyaman, "Lalu? Kenapa kau meminjam tugasku? Kenapa tidak lanjutkan saja _game_ mu?" tanya Yuuma tajam.

"I-itu..." Piko kehabisan kata-kata. Dia tidak mungkin bilang kalau dia tidak mengumpulkan beberapa tugas dan guru menyuruhnya untuk mengumpulkan tugas itu sekarang guna menambah nilai rapotnya.

 **Kriingg!**

Bel masuk berbunyi yang menandakan pelajaran jam pertama akan dimulai —walau itu adalah jam kosong—. Dan laki-laki berambut putih itu langsung panik, "Kumohon Yuuma! Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu! Aku tidak mau dihukum sama guru _killer_ itu!" mohon Piko.

"Apapun?" tanya Yuuma memastikan.

"Apapun!" jawab Piko pasti.

"Ok, pastikan janjimu kau tepati," Yuuma memberikan buku pelajaran sejarah miliknya.

 **[Jam Istirahat]**

"Oi! Bangun!" seorang perempuan membangunkan Yuuma dengan menendang kaki kursi yang di duduki laki-laki berambut pink tua tersebut. Ok, itu memang sedikit kasar.

Yuuma membuka matanya sedikit hanya untuk melihat siapa yang membangunkannya dengan cara 'halus' itu. Perempuan berambut pink pucat yang pertama ia lihat dan dia langsung tahu siapa perempuan itu.

"Bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara halus?" sinis Yuuma.

"Bisakah kau tidak tidur dengan nafas yang terburu-buru dan membuatku khawatir? Kak Luka menitipkanmu kepadaku," balas perempuan itu— IA lebih sinis. Dan Yuuma hanya mendecih.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau ke sini? Kelasmu ada di sebelah," tanya Yuuma beruntun dengan suara datarnya.

"Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, aku membangunkanmu untuk makan ke kantin seperti biasanya. Dan tentu saja mengingatkanmu untuk minum obat," jawab IA.

Yuuma hanya menghela nafas, kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan sisi IA yang ini? Walaupun sifatnya berubah saat di sekolah, sifat yang mudah khawatir itu masih ada.

Dia melihat kelasnya seolah mencari seseorang, "Apa yang kau tunggu? Apa aku perlu menyeretmu Yuuma?" tanya IA yang ada di dekat pintu tepat di belakang Yuuma dengan nada mengancam.

"Tunggu sebentar!" desis Yuuma.

Laki-laki berambut pink itu langsung berjalan menuju seseorang yang sibuk berbicara dengan temannya di pojok kelas. "Piko, kau akan menepati janjimu 'kan?" Yuuma menagih janji yang dibicarakan oleh laki-laki berambut putih tadi pagi.

Piko langsung keringat dingin, "T-tentu saja! Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Piko.

"Traktir aku dan IA makan di kantin," jawab Yuuma cepat.

Piko langsung menjerit dalam hati, 'UANGKU SELAMA SEBULAN!'

 **[Skip]**

IA dan Yuuma sedang bersantai di taman, walaupun ini musim dingin, kegiatan rutinitas mereka masih tetap dilakukan. "Hah..." Yuuma menghela nafas, menyebabkan kepulan awan hawa dingin keluar dari mulutnya. Ia melirik tajam gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

Orang yang dilirik merasa risih, "K-kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanyanya lirih, sifat yang asli telah kembali.

"Kau tahu? Aku ingin sendirian, lagian taman ini dekat dengan rumah. Kau tidak perlu mengawasiku," kata Yuuma datar.

"Aku tidak mengawasimu... 'kan bukan kau saja yang punya kebiasaan duduk di taman..." elak IA dengan suara lirih.

Yuuma hanya mendengus, "Terserah," dan IA pun tersenyum.

 **[Skip]**

" **Apa. Yang. Kalian. Lakukan. Sampai. Pulang. Selarut. Ini?** " tanya Luka penuh penekanan saat melihat Yuuma dan IA pulang setelah berhasil membuat perempuan berambut gulali itu khawatir.

"Nganggur di taman," jawab Yuuma santai. Dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi kemarahan Luka, sedangkan IA hanya bisa tersenyum dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Di musim dingin?" tanya Luka lagi, nada penuh penekanan itu hilang entah kemana.

"Hmm," dan seperti biasa Yuuma menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

Seakan marah tidak efektif dengan Yuuma, Luka langsung menyuruh kedua orang itu ganti baju dan siap-siap makan malam.

Setelah semua penghuni rumah berkumpul di meja makan, Luka mengambil makanan untuk adiknya.

"Selamat makan..." dan 6 orang itu menyantap makanannya masing-masing.

* * *

 **Yuki**

* * *

Laki-laki berambut merah muda agak gelap itu menikmati langit malam lewat jendela kamarnya yang sengaja tidak ia tutup, menyebabkan udara dingin masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang agak berantakan.

 **Krieet...**

Suara pintu yang terbuka tidak ia hiraukan, seakan tidak sadar akan kehadiran dua orang yang menatapnya heran.

"Kak Yuu?" panggil salah satu dari dua orang tersebut sambil menarik baju Yuuma pelan.

Yuuma tersadar dari lamunannya dan menundukkan kepala untuk melihat wajah orang yang menarik bajunya. Yuuma tersenyum tipis, "Ah, Kanon, Anon, kenapa kalian di sini?" tanyanya lembut.

"Kami mimpi buruk, jadi aku dan Anon pergi ke kamar kak Yuu buat tidur bersama kakak... boleh kak?" jawab Kanon memohon.

Yuuma mengernyit, "Bukannya masih ada Lui, IA, dan kak Luka? Dari tiga orang itu kenapa milih kakak?" tanya Yuuma.

Kanon dan Anon saling pandang, mereka pernah tidur dengan ketiga orang itu secara bergiliran saat mereka mengalami mimpi buruk. Tapi, karena sifat mereka saat tidur, Kanon dan Anon tidak mau tidur dengan mereka lagi.

"Itu... kalau kami tidur bersama kak Luka, kak Luka akan tidur di sofa yang ada di kamarnya," jelas Kanon.

"Kami merasa merepotkan kalau tidur bersama kak Lui, dia tidak akan tidur dan menjaga kami semalaman," lanjut Anon.

"Kami tidak mau diusir dari kasur akibat tendangan kaki dari kak IA," Kanon dan Anon bicara bersamaan mengakhiri penjelasan mereka.

Yuuma hanya menghela nafas, ia menutup jendelanya lalu menggendong Kanon dan Anon secara bersamaan ke kasurnya. "Kalau gitu ayo tidur, sudah jam 1. Kalian besok akan ikut belanja bersama kak Luka 'kan?" Yuuma menyelimuti kedua anak kembar tersebut.

"Gak apa-apa nih kak? Nanti kami merepotkan kak Yuu gimana?" tanya Anon lirih.

"Gak papa, sudahlah, kalian tidur. Akan kakak bangunkan kalau sudah pagi," jawab Yuuma.

Kanon dan Anon langsung tidur saat Yuuma menyuruhnya, laki-laki bermata _emerald_ itu memandang kedua adiknya dengan pandangan lembut. Yuuma kembali melamun, segera ia menggelengkan kepala , 'Sudah kuputuskan,'

* * *

 **Yuki**

* * *

Pagi telah datang, sinar sang mentari menyinari kamar perempuan berambut merah muda tersebut melewati sela-sela jendela yang tidak tertutup oleh tirai.

Mata birunya terbuka dengan perlahan, membiasakan sinar yang ada di kamarnya. Dia melihat jam yang ada di laci kecil samping kamarnya menunjukkan pukul 6 tepat.

Perempuan yang memiliki nama Luka itu bangkit dari tidurnya, meregangkan badan yang sedikit kaku lalu membuka jendela membiarkan angin dingin menerpa wajahnya.

Luka melihat hamparan salju yang sebentar lagi mencair, "Sebentar lagi musim semi ya? Berarti Yuuma dan IA naik kelas 2 SMA. Lui naik kelas 4 SD. Kanon dan Anon akan masuk SD yang sama dengan Lui. Hah... panti— lebih tepatnya rumah ini akan lebih sepi karena mereka semua akan pulang siang, khususnya IA dan Yuuma yang pulangnya tiap hari mepet sama makan malam karena kebiasaan mereka," gumam Luka.

 **Toktoktoktok!**

Ketukan cepat berasal dari kamarnya membuat Luka heran, siapa yang bangun sepagi ini? Karena ini adalah hari libur mana mungkin ada penghuni rumah ini yang bangun lebih pagi darinya.

 **Brak!**

"Kak Luka! Kanon dan Anon tidak ada di kamarnya!" lapor pelaku pengetukan (?) pintu cepat tadi yang ternyata IA. Perempuan berambut merah muda pucat itu membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum Luka memperbolehkannya masuk.

Luka sempat terkejut, tapi ia langsung memaklumi sifat Kanon dan Anon saat mereka tidak ada di kamarnya. "Tenanglah IA... mungkin mereka ada di kamar Lui atau Yuuma karena kebiasaan mereka saat mendapat mimpi buruk. Tapi... kalau mereka ada di kamar Yuuma sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Yuuma memperbolehkan mereka tidur dengannya karena dia suka tidur sendirian," Luka menenangkan IA.

 **[Sedangkan di kamar Yuuma...]**

Laki-laki bermata _emerald_ seperti dedaunan di saat musim semi itu hanya menghela nafas, dia sudah bangun sejak jam 3 karena mimpi buruk yang seperti ingatan masa lalunya itu membangunkannya dan tidak bisa tidur kembali.

Dia tidak bisa bangun karena Kanon ada di atas tubuhnya entah sejak kapan dan Anon yang memeluknya seperti guling. Dia tidak tega menyingkirkan mereka, takut kalau membangunkan anak kembar tersebut.

Laki-laki itu sudah mencoba tidur, tapi tidak bisa dikarenakan kebiasaannya yang sekali bangun tidak akan bisa tidur lagi kalau rasa kantuk tidak mendatanginya.

 **Toktoktok!**

Samar-samar dia mendengar ketukan cepat dari kamar seberang, siapa yang mengetuk pintu secepat itu? Jam enam lagi. Dia yakin tidak akan ada yang bangun lebih pagi dari kakaknya yang galaknya minta ampun itu. Untuk saat ini dia yang bangun lebih pagi dari kakaknya.

"Kak Luka! Kanon dan Anon tidak ada di kamarnya!" ah... sepertinya ia tahu siapa pelaku yang mengetuk pintu dengan cepat itu.

 **Krieet...**

Yuuma melirik kearah pintunya yang dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Kenapa kau ke sini Lui?" tanyanya setelah melihat siapa yang membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa mengetuk.

"Sstt... aku hanya ingin mencari Kanon dan Anon saat mendengar teriakan kak Aria, maksudku kak IA. Dan seperti yang aku duga, mereka ada di sini," jawab Lui lalu masuk ke kamar Yuuma setelah menutup pintu.

"Oh... kebetulan, bisakah kau membantuku memindahkan Kanon dari atas tubuhku?" Yuuma meminta bantuan.

Lui tertawa kecil, entah apa yang lucu sampai membuatnya tertawa ringan, dan itu sukses membuat Yuuma memasang wajah heran. "Apa yang lucu?" tanyanya datar.

"Ah... gak ada, hanya saja baru pertama kali ini kak Yuuma minta bantuan padaku. Kakak 'kan bisa memindahkannya sendiri, Kanon tidak mudah bangun walau ada suara keras di sampingnya," jawab Lui kalem sambil memindahkan Kanon perlahan di samping Anon yang masih memeluk Yuuma.

"Aku akan melakukannya dari tadi kalau Anon tidak memelukku erat seperti guling," balas Yuuma sambil bangkit dari tidurnya.

 **Puk!**

Yuuma merasa ada yang membebani bahunya, dia menoleh lalu menghela nafas, "Baru bebas dari tindihan Kanon, kenapa giliran kau yang menindih bahuku?" tanya Yuuma sarkastik.

"Bentar aja kak... aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman walau sudah minum susu dan obat tidur yang diberikan kak Luka. Entah kenapa kalau aku dekat kak Yuuma aku bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa obat maupun susu," jawab Lui dengan suara pelan.

Yuuma kembali menghela nafas, "Terserah," dan Lui langsung memindahkan posisi tidur dari pundak ke paha Yuuma **(Akuma:** ** _Alert_** **!** ** _Yaoi_** **! | Yuuma: Dalam mimpimu! Jangan kambuh di sini dasar Akuma gila! #lemparsandal | Akuma: *tertohok hatinya* kau tidak memanggilku Author, Yuuma? | Yuuma: Cuih! Kagak sudi! | Akuma: *pundung)**. Sedangkan pemilik paha itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kanon... Anon... bangun, katanya mau belanja sama kak Luka," Yuuma membangunkan kedua adik kembarnya dengan pelan.

Kedua anak kembar itu menggeliat, lalu mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan cahaya yang masuk. "Sudah pagi kak Yuu?" tanya Anon dengan suara orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Sudah... sebaiknya kalian mandi dengan air hangat lalu sarapan. Sepertinya kak Luka dan IA sudah membuatkan sarapan," jawabnya lembut.

"Kak Yuu gimana?" giliran Kanon yang bertanya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi, setelah Lui bangun," Yuuma melirik Lui yang tertidur pulas.

Kanon dan Anon saling pandang, lalu mengangguk. Sepertinya mereka paham dengan ucapan Yuuma. Sepasang anak kembar beda sifat itu keluar dari kamar Yuuma dan melakukan perintah dari kakaknya yang kata orang terdengar dingin tersebut.

Hening melanda kamar Yuuma, kantuk mulai menyerang sang pemilik kamar tersebut. Namun rasa kantuk itu langsung hilang tak berbekas saat Lui mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"6 tahun lalu, ada kecelakaan di taman dekat rumah ini. Kak Yuuma tahu?" tanya Lui, sepertinya laki-laki berambut jingga itu masih belum tertidur sepenuhnya.

"Hn, kudengar ada dua orang di dalam mobil tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka selamat karena sedang keluar dan satunya menghilang entah kemana," Yuuma merasakan kepalanya pening tanpa alasan.

"Seminggu sebelum menghilangnya orang itu, aku bertemu dengannya di taman tersebut. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan namanya, tapi dia mirip dengan kak Yuuma. Bedanya hanya sifat kalian," Yuuma sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Lui.

"Mirip denganku? Maksudmu?" Yuuma heran.

"Emm... wajahnya... mirip dengan kak Yuuma, dia seperti kak Yuuma versi kecil. Saat itu... hoamm... keluargaku dalam masalah... ibu... dan ayah selalu bertengkar. Jadi aku ke taman dan menemukan orang itu sedang duduk sendirian sambil masang wajah sedih. Aku... menyapa orang itu... entah kenapa aku menceritakan masalahku dengan orang itu. Auranya sama dengan kak Yuuma. Selama seminggu kami selalu bertemu dengannya tanpa tahu nama masing-masing. Setelah itu... aku melihat kejadian itu dan mendengar kabar bahwa orang itu menghilang dalam kecelakaan tersebut. Sempat ada jejak darah di hamparan salju, tapi keburu tertimbun sebelum para polisi menyelidiki jejak tersebut... dan saat itu... aku tahu namanya... walau hanya nama marga..." Lui berbicara panjang lebar disela-sela ngantuknya.

"Siapa namanya?" ok, Yuuma jadi penasaran dengan cerita —curhat— Lui.

"Hotsuka... zzz" jawab Lui lalu tertidur.

"Hotsuka?"

 **NGIINGG!**

Yuuma segera memegang kepalanya saat pening yang ia tahan makin menjadi-jadi, _"Yuuma... kau akan menjadi pewaris keluarga Hotsuka,"_ ucapan-ucapan yang tidak ia mengerti muncul dalam kepalanya.

Dan selanjutnya ucapan acak memenuhi pikiran Yuuma, seakan-akan itu adalah _puzzle_ yang berusaha menyatukan kepingan-kepingan berupa ingatan.

 _"Tapi... bagaimana dengan kakak? Seharusnya dia yang menjadi pewaris utama keluarga Hotsuka,"_

 _"Tidak... kakakmu itu akan menghancurkan Hotsuka kalau dia menjadi pewaris utama keluarga ini, dia terlalu serakah Yuuma,"_

 _"Yuuma~! Mau ikut kakak?"_

 _"Kemana kak ***?"_

 _"Ikutlah... kau pasti senang!"_

 _"Un! Aku akan ganti baju!"_

 _"Cepat ya!"_

Yuuma terkejut, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dia mencoba menahan untuk tidak bergerak berlebihan agar tidak membangunkan Lui. 'Apa maksudnya ini?! Apa ini ingatanku? Kalau ini ingatanku, berarti aku bagian dari keluarga Hotsuka?!' Yuuma mencoba memahami situasi yang menimpa dirinya.

Tiba-tiba ingatan pertama saat ia sadar di panti— tidak, di rumah ini, Luka memanggilnya 'Yuuma'. Dan saat itu ia bertanya kenapa perempuan itu memanggilnya Yuuma, ia bahkan tidak ingat dengan namanya sendiri.

Luka dan ibunya —yang masih hidup— itu terkejut, lalu menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa berakhir di sini.

 _"Kau tidak ingat apapun?!"_

 _"Ya ampun nak... padahal kamu masih kecil, dan kau sudah mengalami amnesia... hiks,"_

 _"Tapi... b-b-bagaimana saya bisa ada di sini?"_

 _"Kau mengetuk pintu kami sesaat setelah badai salju berhenti, kamu mengalami pendarahan di kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuhmu terkena luka bakar. Sebelum pingsan kamu sempat memberitahu namamu,"_

 _"Jangan-jangan! Kau ada di taman dekat panti ini?! Ada kecelakaan tunggal, katanya ada mobil meledak,"_

 _"Ya ampun... siapa yang berani meledakkan mobil di taman itu, beruntung kamu selamat nak... untuk saat ini kamu akan tinggal di sini bersama kami sampai ingatanmu kembali,"_

Yuuma mulai sesak nafas, pikirannya berkecamuk sekarang. "Namaku..." belum sempat Yuuma mengambil kesimpulan atas jati dirinya sendiri itu, gelap sudah menguasai pandangannya.

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

 **Aku tahu kalau udah telat, tapi seenggaknya gue ngucapin untuk pergantian tahun ini. Nah... gue nanya nih... resolusi kalian untuk tahun 2017 ini apa? Gak jawab juga gak papa...**

 **Meskipun kalian gak tanya resolusi gue... gue akan beritahu. Di tahun ini gue akan meningkatkan _skill_ gue untuk cerita dan mencari ide biar gak ada kata 'HIATUS' di akun ini. Dan... tentu saja gue harap 'masalah-masalah' gue akan hilang dan gak akan datang lagi apalagi nambah 'masalah' yang sampe buat gue nangis. Jujur saja, gue gak pernah nangis hanya karena suatu 'masalah' sampai segitunya.**

 **Baru kali ini gue nangis sampai beberapa hari hanya karena 'masalah' itu. Lega rasanya nangis... masih ada rasa mengganjal sih...**

 **Dah! Sampai gue curcol di sini hanya karena gak ada tempat buat nuangkan uneg-uneg gue. Kenapa gak pake diary saja? Jawabannya... gue kagak bisa nulis diary meskipun gue bisa nulis cerita. Sekali gue buat diary, langsung gue buang setelah gue baca lagi.**

 **OYA! Terima kasih para reader yang udah Review, Favorite, Follow cerita gue dan dukungan kalian selama setahun ini.**

 **Akhir kata...**

 _ **Mind to review in my story?**_

 _ **See you in next week~!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ah! Kanon, Anon... apa kalian tidur nyenyak di kamar Lui?" tanya Luka setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk penghuni rumah tersebut.

Kanon dan Anon yang sudah selesai mandi —atas perintah Yuuma— saling pandang. "Kami tidak tidur di kamar kak Lui," penuturan Kanon membuat Luka heran.

"Jadi... kalian tidur dimana?" Luka kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja di kamar kak Yuu, k-kami tidak m-mau merepotkan kalian bertiga. Khususnya kak Lui," jawab Anon lirih.

Luka hampir menjatuhkan sendok sayur yang ia pegang, sedangkan IA hampir saja tangannya terjepit saat akan menutup pintu lemari pendingin. "Kayaknya tidak jadi musim semi karena badai akan datang gara-gara Yuuma," Luka menyindir secara gak langsung.

"J-j-jangan bilang begitu! H-harusnya kita senang 'kan?" kata IA sambil tersenyum aneh.

Luka menatap IA, "Kau tahu IA? Dari pertama dia ada di sini sampai sekarang dia **tidak pernah** tidur bersama orang lain," ucapnya sambil masang wajah horor. Lagi-lagi IA menampilkan senyum anehnya.

Kanon dan Anon hanya memandang kedua kakak perempuan mereka dengan wajah bingung. Memang apa masalahnya kalau mereka tidur bersama Yuuma? Apakah bencana yang besar akan datang hanya karena tidur bersamanya? Daripada memikirkan hal rumit yang tidak akan mereka mengerti, sepasang anak kembar itu duduk di kursi lalu mengambil sarapan mereka.

"Hah... sudahlah! Kau bangunkan Yuuma dan Lui. Tidak biasanya mereka belum bangun jam segini," perintah Luka.

"Ah! Kak Lui tidur di kamar kak Yuuma," penuturan bocah berumur 6 tahun yang sedikit hiper itu kembali membuat Luka dan IA cengo.

"Kutarik kembali kataku kalau akan ada badai salju tadi, sepertinya diganti sama badai es batu," Luka memegang kepalanya yang pening karena perubahan sifat Yuuma.

"Aku jadi khawatir sama Yuuma sekarang, apa karena jatuh dari pohon beberapa minggu lalu membuat Yuuma yang dingin hancur menjadi Yuuma yang penuh perhatian?" IA ikut khawatir.

"Lupakan. Semua manusia pasti berubah, cepatlah bangunkan mereka. Sudah hampir jam 10," Luka kembali memberi perintah kepada IA yang sempat tertunda tadi.

IA mengangguk, lalu pergi menuju kamar Yuuma. Perempuan bermata biru layaknya langit itu terkejut, bagaimana tidak? Yang satu tidur dengan bantal berupa paha pemilik kamar. Yang satunya lagi tidur posisi duduk sambil bersender pada tembok kamarnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Segera saja ia masuk kamar kemudian membangunkan laki-laki berambut merah muda tua itu yang kelihatan sedang menggumamkan sesuatu. "Yuuma bangun... k-kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya IA sambil menepuk bahu Yuuma dengan pelan.

Tapi pemuda tersebut tidak bergeming, bahkan bocah yang ada dipangkuannya itu masih tertidur. Biasanya bocah umur 10 tahun itu langsung bangun ketika ada pergerakan maupun suara sekecil apapun. "Hah... hah... Ho…" sepertinya Yuuma mulai mengigau.

"Ho?" IA heran. Penasaran dengan gumaman laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya, perempuan berambut pink pucat itu menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut pemuda tersebut.

"Ho... hah... hah... tsuka," ok, dia puas dengan lanturan Yuuma.

"Yuuma... bangun, sarapannya sudah siap," ucapnya lembut sambil menepuk bahu Yuuma, kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

Mata hijau laki-laki itu terbuka perlahan, nafasnya masih terengah-engah. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit? Kau terlihat tersiksa," tanya IA beruntun.

Yuuma yang pandangannya masih buram itu hanya diam, ia mencoba memproses ucapan perempuan yang ada di depannya itu, "Panggil kak Luka, dadaku... ugh! Sesak," ucapan Yuuma cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar, Lui cepat bangun! Kakakmu itu sedang sesak nafas!" IA segera memanggil Luka setelah selesai membangunkan laki-laki berambut jingga dengan menggoyangkan tubuhnya cukup keras.

 **Drap! Drap! Drap!**

Suara langkah kaki menuju kamar Yuuma terdengar, "Yuuma! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau bisa berdiri?" Luka langsung membawa Yuuma ke kamarnya setelah mendapat gelengan sebagai jawaban pertanyannya.

"Sesak... gak... bis... a... nafas... sakit..." racau Yuuma saat dibawa ke kamar Luka.

"Sudahlah! Jangan bicara, ambil nafas secara perlahan," perintah Luka setelah berhasil membawa Yuuma ke kamarnya lembut.

"Gak bisa... aku... ukh! Sudah... hah... hah... coba tadi," balas Yuuma.

Segera Luka memasang masker oksigen yang sudah dipasang ke tabung oksigen pada Yuuma. Setelah laki-laki yang suka membuat khawatir dirinya itu tenang, dia kembali bertanya, "Apalagi yang kau rasakan?".

Mata sayu Yuuma menatap Luka lalu dengan cepat menghindar tatapan sang kakak yang beda 4 tahun tersebut, "Pusing... dengar gak jelas... pandangan buram," lirih Yuuma.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai sesak?" tanya Luka sambil mengambil kursi yang ada di dekat meja kerjanya lalu duduk di depan Yuuma.

Yuuma mencoba mengingat, "Jam 6... mungkin?" jawabnya ragu.

"Hah?! Kau mengalami sesak nafas hampir 5 jam?!" teriak Luka.

Yuuma langsung menutup telinganya, "Apa kau selalu teriak kepada pasienmu di rumah sakit?" tanya Yuuma sarkastik.

Luka langsung mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, "Maaf, kau tahu penyebab kau sesak nafas, pusing, dan lainnya itu?" tanya Luka, kali ini dengam suara lembut sambil mengusap kepala Yuuma secara perlahan.

"Cerita —curhat— Lui," jawab Yuuma singkat, ia melepas masker oksigen tersebut saat sesaknya menghilang.

"Cerita tentang apa?" Luka pernasaran, tidak biasanya Lui cerita —curhat— kepada Yuuma karena bocah bermata _ruby_ itu tidak suka menceritakan kehidupannya.

"Kecelakaan yang terjadi 6 tahun lalu," jawab Yuuma.

Luka terkejut, "Memangnya... ada apa dengan kecelakaan itu? Bukannya itu kecelakaan tunggal ya?"

Yuuma mengangguk, ia pun mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa dingin, "Sepertinya... itu ada hubungannya denganku," jawab Yuuma lirih.

"Hah?"

* * *

Yuuma terus mengganti _channel_ yang ada di televisi, ia merasa bosan dengan isi layar yang ada di benda berbentuk kotak tersebut.

Rumah terasa sepi, hanya Lui dan dirinya yang ada di rumah tergolong besar ini. Luka, IA, Kanon, dan Anon pergi ke supermarket karena persediaan makan mereka yang menipis.

"Kak Yuuma," panggil laki-laki berambut jingga sambil mengucek matanya. Rambutnya berantakan, suaranya serak, dan matanya sayu. Tipikal orang bangun tidur.

"Hm?" Yuuma membalas dengan gumaman.

"Aku lapar, apa kakak bisa membuat makanan?" tanya Lui, sesekali ia menguap.

Yuuma mematikan televisi, "Pergilah ke ruang makan, aku akan membuatkan nasi goreng," perintahnya datar yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh bocah umur 10 tahun tersebut.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat dua porsi nasi goreng, susu untuk Lui, dan teh untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat makan..." Lui memasukkan satu sendok nasi goreng ke mulutnya. Sedangkan laki-laki berambut merah muda itu menatap Lui seakan menunggu komentar tentang masakannya.

"... enak. Ini pertama kalinya aku makan masakan kak Yuuma, sejak kapan kak Yuuma pintar masak? Masakan kak Yuuma lebih enak daripada masakan kak Luka," Yuuma tersenyum puas dengan komentar Lui.

"Entahlah, aku pernah mencoba masak saat umur 10 tahun di hari ketiga aku tinggal di rumah ini. Padahal itu pertama kalinya aku memasak, Ibu dan kak Luka sudah memujiku seakan aku adalah chef profesional," Yuuma tertawa kecil mengingat hal itu.

Lui memasang wajah ketakutan saat melihat tawa kecil Yuuma, "Kak Yuuma? Sejak kapan kakak bisa tertawa seperti itu?" tanyanya tanpa sadar ada sindiran yang terselip di pertanyaannya.

Yuuma langsung kembali memasang wajah datar, "Jangan beritahukan hal ini pada yang lain atau kau tidak akan kubolehkan tidur bersamaku," ancam Yuuma.

"Dan sejak kapan kakak mengancamku seperti itu?!"

"Ah! Satu lagi," Yuuma menggantungkan ucapannya membuat Lui menatap horor kakaknya yang beda 6 tahun tersebut.

"Bisakah kau..."

* * *

 **[Skip]**

* * *

"Kami pulang!" seru Luka sambil menenteng beberapa tas belanja.

"Ah... akhirnya pulang, kenapa lama?" Yuuma menghampiri empat orang tersebut lalu mengambil tas belanja yang di bawa Luka dan menaruhnya di meja makan.

"Maaf, maaf, Kanon dan Anon tadi merengek minta es krim," jelas Luka sambil mengeluarkan belanjaan yang ada di tas tersebut dibantu oleh IA.

"Antriannya panjang, jadi agak lama. Apa kau dan Lui sudah makan? Kalau belum, aku akan buatkan makanan," IA melanjutkan penjelasan Luka, kemudian bergegas untuk memasak tapi dihentikan Yuuma.

"Gak usah, kami sudah makan tadi. Kalian makan sana, sudah ada nasi goreng tinggal dihangatkan saja," perintah Yuuma dengan suara datarnya.

"Yuuma sejak kapan kau—"

"Ah! Kak Yuuma! Ternyata ada di sini, kakak dicari Anon sama Kanon. Mereka ada di halaman belakang," ucapan Lui memotong teguran Luka.

Yuuma mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan Luka dan IA yang mematung bersama Lui. "Sejak kapan dia dekat sama ketiga bocah itu?" gumam Luka yang terdengar oleh IA.

Perempuan yang memiliki iris mata biru langit itu tersenyum lembut, "Mungkin... sejak mereka tidur bersama di kamar Yuuma,"

Luka menatap IA seakan mengatakan _'Kenapa bisa begitu?!'_

IA yang mengerti arti tatapan kakak perempuannya itu hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Sedangkan laki-laki berambut merah muda yang sekarang ada di halaman belakang langsung menghela nafas, dan itu sukses membuat ketiga adiknya itu heran.

"Kenapa kak Yuu?

"Kak Yuu gak mau m-main sama k-kita?"

"Kak Yuuma sakit?"

Pertanyaan ketiga adiknya yang entah bagaimana memiliki warna rambut yang sama itu membuatnya gelagapan. "Gak papa, emang kita mau main apa? Khususnya kau Lui," Yuuma menatap tajam Lui.

Yang ditatap hanya nyengir, "Aku mau ikut main, Anon dan Kanon mengajakku," jawab Lui.

Yuuma mendengus, "Jadi? Kita mau main apa?" tanya Yuuma lagi.

"Petak umpet!" seru sepasang anak kembar.

"Siapa yang jaga?" kali ini yang bertanya Lui.

Anak kembar itu berpikir. Tidak lama kemudian tangan telunjuk mereka menunjuk...

"Kak Yuu yang jadi!"

... Yuuma.

Laki-laki yang memiliki iris _emerald_ itu kelihatan keberatan. "Tunggu, tunggu! Bukannya itu ditentukan oleh batu-gunting-kertas ya?"

"Eehh?! Kami tidak mau! Kami hanya ingin kak Yuu yang jaga!" sepasang saudara kembar itu kukuh dengan pilihan mereka, sedangkan Lui hanya tertawa kecil.

"Lui! Berhenti tertawa!" pinta Yuuma. Lui langsung menghentikan— tepatnya menahan tawanya.

Yuuma mensejajarkan tingginya pada Kanon dan Anon, "Kenapa kalian memilihku? Bukannya ada Lui?" tanya Yuuma dengan lembut.

"Kak Lui sudah pernah jaga..."

"T-tapi hasilnya... kak Lui tertidur saat hitungan kesepuluh..."

"Yang lain juga sudah pernah, hanya kak Yuu yang belum,"

Penjelasan kedua adik termuda itu membuat Yuuma bungkam. Ia menatap Lui yang dapat diartikan, _'Kau menghitung angka untuk petak umpet atau menghitung domba buat tidur?!'_

Lui hanya memalingkan muka, Yuuma kembali menghela nafas. "Baiklah, baiklah... aku yang jaga. Kalian cepat sembunyi, akan kuhitung sampai 10. Areanya halaman belakang rumah ini saja, aku gak mau capek hanya untuk mencari kalian bertiga di rumah yang besar ini," ucapnya mengalah.

Lui tersenyum lebar, Anon dan Kanon langsung bersorak. Yuuma duduk di teras rumah dan mulai berhitung.

"Satu.."

Ketiga orang itu langsung berpencar.

"Dua.."

Lui bersembunyi di ladang yang kebetulan terdapat tembok untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

"Tiga.."

Kanon masih mencari tempat, ia melihat meja bundar di belakang Yuuma. Cengiran pun menghiasi wajahnya yang mungil.

"Empat.."

Anon dengan gugup mencari tempat persembunyian yang strategis.

"Lima..."

Adik kembar Kanon itu melihat jemuran yang kebetulan banyak selimut yang ditaruh di jemuran.

"Enam..."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Anon bersembunyi di antara jemuran tersebut, beruntung tubuhnya kecil.

"Tujuh..."

"Hihihi... kak Yuu gak bakalan bisa nemuin aku," gumam Kanon sumringah.

"Delapan..."

"Semoga kak Yuuma gak ke sini duluan," gumam Lui.

"Sembilan..."

"Duh... moga-moga kak Yuu ke tempat kak Lui duluan," Anon... apa kau punya dendam pada Lui?

"Sepuluh! Selesai atau nggak aku tangkap kalian! Muahaha!" Yuuma tertawa laknat. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi pada Yuuma karena anaknya dikenal pendiam.

Ketiga orang yang sedang bersembunyi di tempatnya masing-masing itu langsung bergidik ngeri.

 **Tap... tap...**

Langkah yang penuh tekanan itu menghampiri suatu tempat, "Dimana kalian~?" suara Yuuma terdengar menyeramkan.

Langkah Yuuma berhenti di ladang, Lui yang bersembunyi di sana langsung menutup mulut dan hidungnya agar nafasnya tidak terdengar oleh Yuuma yang memiliki pendengaran tajam.

" _I found you~ little brother_ ," bisik Yuuma tepat di telinga Lui, entah sejak kapan dia tahu Lui ada di sana.

"GYAAA!" teriakan Lui mengundang perhatian Luka dan IA yang sedang bersantai.

 **Drap drap drap!**

"Ada apa?! Siapa yang berteriak tadi?!" tanya Luka setibanya di depan pintu belakang rumah.

Seketika, Luka dan IA _sweatdrop_ , "A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya IA saat melihat Yuuma membungkam mulut Lui, sedangkan Anon dan Kanon menutup kedua telinga mereka.

Kanon, Anon, dan Yuuma menatap tajam pelaku yang mengundang Luka dan IA. "Maafkan aku, aku yang berteriak tadi. Kak Yuuma mengagetkanku," ucap pelaku tersebut, alias Lui.

"Kenapa kau membawa namaku?" tanya Yuuma dengan wajah datarnya.

"Habis... kak Yuuma nggak bilang-bilang kalau menemukanku... pakai cara bisik-bisik lagi. Suara kak Yuuma tadi horor tahu!" jawab Lui sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Luka dan IA saling tatap, "Pfft— HAHAHAHA!" tawa kedua perempuan tersebut langsung menghentikan perdebatan Lui-Yuuma dan membuat sepasang anak kembar itu menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa kak Luka dan kak IA tertawa?" tanya Kanon.

"Ah! Maaf, maaf. Kukira ada maling atau apa sampai ada yang berteriak seperti itu," jawab Luka.

"Iya... selama ini gak ada yang berteriak sampai membuat kaca jendela bergetar," sambung IA.

"Hah... sudahlah! Ayo masuk! Ini sudah hampir sore, kalian juga harus menyiapkan hal-hal yang harus dibawa ke sekolah besok," kata Luka mengingatkan 4 orang tersebut.

"Eh? Sudah sore? Gak terasa kita main selama itu," kata Lui lalu masuk ke dalam mengikuti yang lain.

Lui melihat Yuuma yang mematung melihat pohon besar yang agak jauh dari rumah. Laki-laki yang menduduki bangku SD itu menghela nafas, ia berjalan menuju kakaknya tersebut lalu menepuk bahu Yuuma pelan.

Laki-laki yang hampir memasuki umur 17 tahun itu tersentak, "Lui..."

"Kenapa diam? Kak Luka suruh kita masuk, atau... kakak melihat sesuatu di pohon itu?" tanya Lui.

"Nggak. Mungkin cuma perasaanku, ayo masuk," jawab Yuuma sambil mendorong tubuh Lui.

"Iya, iya... kak Yuuma gak perlu dorong juga kali!" protes Lui.

Yuuma memutar matanya bosan, ia melirik pohon besar yang sedikit mengundang perhatiannya tadi. Sesorang yang memakai baju serba hitam tersebut masih ada di sana, 'Siapa... dia?'

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **Budayakan tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca. Maaf kalau ada typo yang mengganggu...**

 _ **See you next week~!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**HWAAA! Maafka saya yang telat update!**

 **Sebenernya ini fanfic update setiap selasa... tapi karena kemarin saya banyak urusan... mau gak mau harus di tunda...**

 **Pokoknya saya benar-benar minta maaf! _Gomenasai! Mianhae! Sorry!_**

 **Yuuma: Lu ngomong apaan sih thor? Kagak jelas amat!**

 **Author: *Mengabaikan Yuuma* Dan terima kasih telah menunggu nih fanfic. _Arigatou! Gomawo! Thankyou!_**

 **IA: *Menatap datar Author* Dia pasti gila. Ya. Dia pasti gila karena tugasnya yang semakin menumpuk beserta fanfic-fanficnya yang lain**

 **Author: *Sekali lagi mengabaikan karakter* _Aishiteru! Saranghae! Love You!_**

 **All Yuki Character: Karena Author mulai gila... kami akan menggantikannya... _Happy Reading and Enjoy~!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Yuuma!" panggil laki-laki berambut putih keabu-abuan tapi tidak digubris oleh yang punya nama.

Laki-laki yang biasa dipanggil Piko itu berusaha menyusul temannya yang entah kenapa jalannya terasa cepat.

 **Puk!**

Piko menepuk bahu temannya tersebut, membuat temannya yang dikenal cuek itu tersentak. Secara reflek, laki-laki bernama Yuuma memegang tangan Piko lalu membanting tubuh laki-laki tersebut.

 **Brak!**

"Adududududuh! Woi! Ini gue! Kenapa lu banting tubuh gue seakan gue ini mau rampok lu hah?!" rintih Piko kesakitan.

Yuuma mengerjapkan matanya, "Eh? Piko? Maaf, aku juga sempat mikir yang kau katakan tadi," balas Yuuma datar.

Tanpa membantu temannya yang setia tidur di lantai tersebut, Yuuma melewati tubuh Piko seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Woi! Lu ngabaikan gue nih?! Lu gak nolongin gue nih?!" protes Piko. Suaranya menggema di koridor sekolah karena belum banyak murid yang datang ke sekolah.

Yuuma menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap Piko lalu mendengus dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. "Beneran nih gak nolongin gue?! Kalau gitu gue gak akan kasih tahu pesan dari Ketua OSIS nih?!" ancam Piko yang masih terlentang di lantai koridor sekolah.

 **Taptaptap!**

Suara langkah kaki secara cepat menuju Piko, "Berisik. Apa yang dikatakan Hiyama?" tanya Yuuma _to the point_ sambil membantu Piko bangun dari posisi 'tidurnya'.

"Ketua OSIS bilang, 'Mungkin kau akan lupa dengan tugasmu yang kuberikan dua hari sebelum liburan kenaikan kelas. Maka aku mengingatkanmu bahwa kau akan menjadi penanggung jawab MOS kelas 1-3 saat semester baru dimulai,' seperti itu," jawab Piko.

"Hah?" Yuuma syok, dia tidak pernah dengar tentang itu.

"Bukan, 'Hah?' saja! Kau akan jadi penanggung jawab MOS di kelas 1-3! Apa kau sudah siapkan jadwalnya untuk 3 hari kedepan?" tanya laki-laki bermata _heterochrome_ tersebut.

"Be... lum...?" sepertinya Yuuma belum sadar dari syoknya, buktinya dia menjawab pertanyaan Piko dengan ragu ditambah nada aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Piko menghela nafas. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan temannya itu kalau sudah dalam tahap keterkejutan berlebihan, otaknya akan memproses sangat lamban daripada biasanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau belum menyusun jadwal yang sangat penting itu?! Ya ampun... kenapa mereka memilih Wakil Ketua OSIS yang pemalas ini?! Sudah tahu kalau dia masih amatiran gini. Kenapa juga mereka memilih Wakil Ketua OSIS yang masih kelas 1 SMA dulu?! Belum lagi dengan penyakit lupanya," keluh Piko.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Aku tidak pernah dengar kalau aku ditugaskan menjadi penanggung jawab MOS kelas 1-3. Kapan aku diberi tugas itu?" tanya Yuuma sadar dari syoknya.

Piko kembali menghelas nafas, "Ketua OSIS sudah mengira kau akan menanyakan hal itu. Jadi dia suruh aku bilang, ' **Dua hari sebelum liburan kenaikan kelas**. Apa kau tidak mendengar penjelasanku tadi? Salahkan dirimu yang tidur saat rapat kemarin,' gitu.." jawabnya sambil menirukan suara Ketua OSIS, alias Kiyoteru.

"Dan ini jadwal kegiatan MOS **khusus** **untukmu** yang dibuat oleh Sekretaris OSIS 2," lanjutnya sambil memberikan selembar kertas yang berisi jadwal MOS untuk 3 hari ke depan.

Yuuma menerima kertas tersebut dengan bingung, 'Sekretaris 2? IA?' pikirnya.

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong... kenapa kau datang sepagi ini? Kemana Aria?" tanya Piko mengganti topik.

Yuuma menatap Piko datar, "Ah... kami berangkat bersama tadi... terus... dia duluan karena ingin lihat dia ada di kelas mana. Aku juga mau lihat sih... tapi dianya gak nungguin aku karena pingin dapet tempat duduk paling depan," jawab Yuuma dengan nada malasnya membuat laki-laki berambut putih keabu-abuan itu _sweatdrop_.

"Oh. Kebetulan aku juga, mau lihat bareng? Bisa saja kita masuk di kelas yang sama seperti saat kita kelas 1," balas Piko.

"Aku tidak mau sekelas denganmu lagi," penuturan Yuuma membuat Piko membatu.

"Kenapa?!" teriak Piko histeris.

"Karena kau berisik,"

"EEEHH!"

* * *

 **Grek!**

Pintu kelas 1-3 terbuka secara tiba-tiba, membuat penghuni kelas tersebut sunyi dalam sekejap. Laki-laki berambut merah muda agak gelap masuk ke ruang kelas dengan aura gelap.

 **Duk!**

Seorang perempuan berambut merah muda pucat yang berjalan di belakang laki-laki tersebut menendang salah satu kakinya. "Aduh! Apaan sih?" rintih laki-laki yang biasa dipanggil Yuuma.

"Hilangkan auramu! Kau membuat anak baru ketakutan!" desis perempuan bernama Aria atau bisa dipanggil IA.

Yuuma menghela nafas, "Err... Selamat pagi adik-adik!" sapa Yuuma dengan nada ceria meskipun ekspresi datar setia terpasang di wajahnya. Entah bagaimana dia bisa melakukan hal tersebut yang membuat semua orang di kelas itu _sweatdrop_ bahkan anggota OSIS. IA? Dia sudah terbiasa dengan 'kemampuan khusus' milik Yuuma.

"P-p-pagi..." balas anak kelas 1-3 dengan suara _sweatdrop_ nya.

"Ok. Gak usah basa-basi. Mari kita selesaikan kegiatan MOS yang membosankan ini agar kita cepat pulang," kata Yuuma. Anak kelas 1-3 dan anggota OSIS kembali _sweatdrop_ , IA langsung menendang kaki Yuuma. Kali ini yang belum ditendang.

"Aduh! Ada apa lagi sih?!" rintih Yuuma sambil memegang kakinya yang sakit.

"Kau itu kakak kelas sekaligus Wakil Ketua OSIS, apa itu contoh yang baik buat adik kelas hah?!" kata IA sinis.

"Oi! Cepetan dimulai!" salah satu anggota OSIS mengingatkan mereka berdua yang sibuk berdebat.

Secara tidak sadar, Yuuma dan IA berdehem bersamaan. "Err... perkenalkan, namaku Megurine Aria. Panggil kak Aria boleh, kak IA boleh. Dan di sebelahku ini..."

"Megurine Yuuma, terserah mau panggil aku apa, asal itu masih bisa ditoleransi. Ada pertanyaan?" Yuuma membuka sesi pertanyaan setelah mereka berdua memperkenalkan diri.

Salah satu murid berambut biru tua yang dikuncir _twintail_ rendah mengangkat tangannya. IA dan Yuuma menatap anak tersebut, "Ya, kamu? Siapa namamu?" tanya IA lembut.

"Aoki Lapis," jawabnya sambil merona tipis.

"Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" IA kembali bertanya.

"Kak Aria sama kak Yuuma bersaudara? Kok nama marganya sama?" pertanyaan Lapis membuat Yuuma dan IA saling tatap.

"Iya, kami bersaudara. Dilihat sekilas juga sudah kelihatan seperti kakak-adik yang umurnya sama," jawab Yuuma.

"Oh... jadi kalian ini kembar?" Lapis kembali bertanya.

IA tertawa kecil, "Nggak, kakak lebih tua beberapa bulan dari kak Yuuma," jawab IA, sedangkan Lapis hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Sudah tidak ada yang ditanyakan?" Yuuma kembali membuka sesi pertanyaan.

"Tidak ada kak..." jawab anak kelas 1-3 kompak.

"Ok. Mari kita mulai dengan kegiatan MOS. Kita mulai dari perkenalan diri, dari ujung depan kanan ya?" ucap IA membuka kegiatan MOS.

Kelas yang terdiri 30 anak tersebut mulai melakukan perintah IA. Setelah selesai memperkenalkan diri, mereka melakukan kegiatan MOS menurut jadwal.

* * *

2 hari telah berlalu semenjak MOS dilaksanakan. Hari ini para OSIS melakukan rapat dadakan untuk pelepasan MOS besok setelah memulangkan para didik baru.

"Jadi? Kegiatan apa yang cocok untuk pelepasan MOS besok?" tanya Kiyoteru selaku Ketua OSIS.

"Melakukan lomba bukan? Kita sudah merencanakan itu sebelum MOS dimulai. Hadiahnya juga sudah ada," jawab Rana selaku Sekretaris OSIS 1.

"Aku tahu... tapi yang main hanya anak kelas 1 saja," balas Kiyoteru sambil mengurut pelipisnya.

"Kalau gitu... buat anggota OSIS ikut berantisipasi," Mayu, selaku Bendahara OSIS 2 memberi usulan.

Semua langsung menatap Mayu, "A-apa?" tanyanya gugup yang langsung dijawab oleh sorakan anggota OSIS kecuali dua orang. Yang satu tidur dan yang satunya lagi sibuk menutup telinga.

"Ide bagus Mayu! Apa ada usulan yang lain?" tanya Kiyoteru mulai bersemangat.

"Tidur," usulan dari seorang laki-laki berambut merah muda agak gelap membuat ruangan sunyi seketika.

"Apa? 'Kan enak, gak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga berlebihan hoaamm..." lanjutnya sambil menguap.

"Itu hanya berlaku untukmu Yuuma," kata IA _sweatdrop_.

"Jadi? Siapa yang di antara kita ikut berpatisipasi dalam acara pelepasan MOS besok?" tanya Yuki selaku Bendahara OSIS 1.

Perempuan berambut ungu muda yang dikuncir _twintail_ rendah mengangkat tangannya, "Aku. Aku akan ikut lomba menyanyi sama IA," ucapnya membuat IA tersentak.

"Emm... Yukari?" IA menyebut nama perempuan tersebut.

"Ya? Apa ada masalah IA?" balas Yukari.

IA menatapnya seakan ingin berkata, _'Tentu saja ada masalah bodoh!'_ tapi ia urungkan karena Yukari sangat sensitif.

"Kenapa kau aku? Aku tidak ingat kita pernah berunding tentang itu," kata IA.

Yukari tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja kau tidak ingat, 'kan usulannya baru tadi diomongin... kebetulan aku pintar bernyanyi, jadi aku akan ikut lomba ini. Lagian juga dapet hadiah. Dan kenapa kamu? Karena... aku pernah dengar nyanyianmu, dan itu sangat indah! Jadi aku ingin kita duet, kebetulan juga lagunya harus dinyanyikan oleh dua orang," jelas Yukari panjang lebar.

Yuuma menghela nafas, "Kenapa kau tidak terima saja? Sekali-kali tunjukkan kemampuan yang kamu punya," Yuuma mendukung Yukari.

"Gak mungkin Yuuma! Kau tahu sifatku itu pemalu 'kan?" bisik IA agar tidak terdengar yang lain.

"Sudahlah... anggota OSIS yang pintar bernyanyi hanya kau dan Yuzuki," balas Yuuma.

IA menghela nafas, "Baiklah, baiklah... aku akan ikut," ucapan IA membuat Yukari tersenyum.

"Tapi..." kata 'tapi' yang keluar dari mulut IA membuat suasana di ruang OSIS tegang.

"Aku ingin Gumi ikut berpatisipasi dalam lomba baca puisi," lanjutnya.

"EEEHH!" pekikan dari perempuan berambut hijau itu membuat para anggota OSIS —kecuali Yuuma— menutup telinga.

"Kenapa aku?" rengek perempuan tersebut, Gumi.

"Kau 'kan pintar puisi, lumayan loh... ada hadiahnya," jawab IA enteng.

Gumi hanya pasrah, "Kalau gitu sudah diitentukan, Yukari, IA, dan Gumi yang akan ikut lomba untuk besok. Apa ada pertanyaan?" Kiyoteru membuka sesi pertanyaan.

"Tidak ada Ketua!" jawab anggota OSIS serempak.

"Kalau begitu rapat selesai! Kalian boleh pulang!" kata Kiyoteru menutup rapat dadakan tersebut.

Para anggota OSIS langsung berkemas kemudian pulang. "Ah! Yuuma!" panggil IA sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Yuuma yang cepat.

"Apa?" tanya Yuuma sambil memperlambatkan langkahnya.

"Lui menunggu kita di depan gerbang sekolah, dia baru saja SMS aku tadi," jawab IA.

"Oh. Kalau gitu cepat ke sana,"

 **[Skip]**

"Kami pulang..." kata tiga orang —Lui, Yuuma, IA— lalu beranjak melepas sepatu mereka dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu.

"Ah! Selamat datang! Tumben kalian berdua pulang bareng Lui," kata Luka sambil menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Lui menunggu kami di gerbang sekolah tadi, entah kenapa dia jadi sering ke sekolah kami sekarang," IA menatap tajam Yuuma dan Lui.

Yang ditatap berusaha menghindari aura penasaran dari IA. Merasa akan ada tanya-jawab yang akan berakhir menjadi perdebatan, Luka segera mengalihkan topik, "Yuuma, kau dicari orang. Ngakunya dia kakakmu,"

Yuuma heran, "Kakak? Bukannya kak Luka itu kakakku ya?" tanya Yuuma.

Luka menarik tangan Yuuma bermaksud mengajaknya ke ruang tamu meninggalkan Lui dan IA yang kebingungan.

"Maaf menunggu lama, aku menghampiri adik-adikku yang baru pulang sekolah," Luka tersenyum lembut lalu menatap Yuuma, bermaksud memberi kode bahwa tamu yang sedang duduk tenang di sofa ruang tamu adalah orang yang dimaksud Luka.

Yuuma melihat seorang perempuan yang duduk di sofa tersebut. Rambut cokelat sepunggung yang senada dengan matanya itu terasa familiar.

 **NGIINGG!**

Pusing tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya, tapi ia tahan sekuat tenaga. "Kak Luka... siapa dia?" tanyanya lirih.

Luka menatap khawatir Yuuma saat mendengar suara adik keduanya, "Dia..."

"Hotsuka Kokone, aku adalah kakakmu... kau tidak ingat aku Yuuma?" perempuan yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Hotsuka Kokone tersebut bertanya.

Yuuma menggeleng sambil menahan sakit yang ada di kepalanya, sedangkan Lui yang mendengar kata Hotsuka langsung mendekati Yuuma.

Kokone terlihat kecewa, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "M-maaf... dia sempat kehilangan ingatannya saat umur 10 tahun," Luka berusaha menenangkan hati sang tamu.

"Oh... jadi begitu... adikku ternyata mengalami hilang ingatan, apa karena ledakan mobil yang ada di dekat taman?"

 **Deg!**

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Kokone membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, "B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu...?" tanya Yuuma dengan suara tercekat.

"Tentu saja karena aku **kakakmu** ," jawab Kokone simpel sambil tersenyum lembut, tapi tidak bagi Yuuma.

"Sebelum terjadinya kecelakaan itu, aku mengajakmu keluar untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ke sepuluh. Saat itu, aku keluar menuju toko dan kamu katanya ingin menunggu di taman. Lalu terjadilah ledakan itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan mobilku sampai bisa meledak seperti itu. Saat aku ke sana... kau sudah tidak ada, hiks..." jelas Kokone lalu menangis.

Luka segera menenangkan Kokone, ia meninggalkan Yuuma yang sedikit oleng. Segera saja ditahan oleh IA, "Kau tidak apa-apa Yuuma?" tanyanya khawatir, Lui yang ada di samping Yuuma juga ikut khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... jangan khawatir," jawab Yuuma lirih.

"Bagaimana tidak bisa khawatir kalau kondisi kakak cukup mengkhawatirkan begini..." sindir Lui sambil membantu Yuuma, takutnya Yuuma akan jatuh karena IA tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan berat badan Yuuma.

"Bagaimana Yuuma? Kamu sudah ingat?" tanya Kokone sambil berjalan mendekati Yuuma.

Ia mengusap kepala Yuuma, namun langsung ditepis oleh laki-laki berambut merah muda agak gelap tersebut. Tatapan tajam yang ditunjukkan untuk kakaknya —yang dia tidak percaya— membuat Kokone tertegun, "Aku tidak pernah ingat punya kakak yang sukanya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari sifat lembut sepertimu," sinis Yuuma.

"Yuuma! Apa yang kau katakan?!" bentak Luka.

Yuuma menatap tajam Luka, Lui menatap tajam Kokone yang langsung dibalas oleh perempuan berambut cokelat tersebut, IA yang tidak tahu apa-apa mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

"Maaf kak Luka, aku juga setuju dengan ucapan kak Yuuma. Sepertinya perempuan ini menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita," kata Lui dingin. Luka terkejut dengan penuturan adiknya yang memiliki sifat paling dewasa di antara adiknya yang lain bahkan lebih dewasa darinya itu.

"M-maaf Hotsuka... mereka memang tidak bisa sopan dengan orang asing, tolong jangan dimasukin ke hati," kata Luka sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok... tapi bagiku... ada satu orang yang bukan orang asing bagiku, yaitu... kau Yuuma..." kata Kokone sambil tersenyum manis.

Seketika, Yuuma langsung ambruk. Untung saja ditahan oleh Lui. Kokone, Luka, dan IA terkejut. Dengan insting seorang kakak —IA masih seorang kakak meskipun berbeda beberapa bulan— mereka menolong Yuuma.

Kokone yang akan ikut membantu IA dan Luka langsung ditepis Lui secara kasar, "Kau! Jangan menyentuh kak Yuuma barang secenti pun! Kau membuat kak Yuuma menderita secara gak langsung! Keluar dari rumah ini!" teriak Lui.

"Lui! Sejak kapan kau keras dengan orang lain hah?! Kau tidak seperti biasanya!" bentak Luka yang masih berusaha menahan Yuuma yang tidak sadarkan diri agar tidak jatuh.

"Sejak orang ini datang ke rumah ini dan membuat kak Yuuma seperti ini!" balas Lui. Luka terdiam, IA tidak ingin ikut-ikutan dalam perang mulut, Kanon dan Anon terbangun karena bentakan kedua kakaknya tersebut.

Lui menatap tajam Kokone, "Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?! Apa kau tidak tahu pintu keluar?! Apa aku perlu menyeretmu keluar dari rumah ini?!" Lui kembali bertanya.

Mata Kokone berkaca-kaca. Tanpa bilang apapun, perempuan itu berlari keluar, "Kak Lui, kak Lui... kenapa kakak teriak-teriak?" tanya Kanon sambil menarik baju laki-laki berambut jingga tersebut dengan pelan.

Lui melirik sepasang anak kembar tersebut, laki-laki bermata _ruby_ itu menahan amarahnya sebisa mungkin. Dia tidak mau kedua adiknya ini melihat sisinya yang buruk, "Tidak apa-apa... kalian kembali ke kamar ya? Ini masih jam 2 sore, nanti kak Luka sama kak IA akan mengajak kalian ke pasar mala nanti," pinta Lui lembut sambil memberi 'sogokan' agar mereka menuruti ucapannya.

IA dan Luka yang mendengar hal itu langsung menatap Lui seakan ingin berkata, 'K _enapa kau menyeret kami?!'_ tapi mereka urungkan karena Lui sedang mengamuk.

Kanon dan Anon merasa senang. Dengan cepat, sepasang anak kembar tersebut menuju kamar mereka.

Lui menghampiri Yuuma yang masih ada di dekapan Luka, "Minggir," ucapnya dingin yang langsung dituruti Luka. Dia tahu resiko apa yang akan ia terima jika tidak menuruti apa yang dikatakan Lui. Benar deh... adiknya yang satu itu membuat dirinya tidak berkutik saat marah.

Seakan tidak mendapat beban apapun, Lui membombong Yuuma yang nafasnya mulai terputus-putus menuju kamar kakaknya tersebut.

Setelah berhasil menaruh tubuh kakaknya yang terkenal pendiam itu di ranjang, Lui menyuruh Luka untuk memasang masker oksigen pada Yuuma. Kemarahannya masih belum reda karena kejadian tadi.

"Lui.." panggilan lembut dari sang kakak pertama membuat ia sadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa?" sahut Lui masih dengan nada dingin.

"Kenapa kau marah dengan Hotsuka Kokone?" tanya Luka.

Amarah Lui hampir kembali memuncak karena pertanyaan Luka. Untungnya berhasil ia tahan berkat pengendalian emosinya yang baik.

"Lebih baik jangan biarkan orang yang memiliki nama keluarga Hotsuka masuk ke rumah ini," jawaban Lui tidak cocok dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Luka tadi.

"Kenapa?" Luka kembali bertanya.

"Karena itu membuat kak Yuuma sangat menderita," Luka langsung dibingungkan oleh jawaban adiknya yang memiliki stok kesabaran yang besar itu.

* * *

Di sebuah rumah megah, terdapat seorang wanita dengan pakaian seperti orang kantoran di balkon kamar. Perempuan itu menghisap rokok lalu menghela nafas, membuat asap rokok keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sialan! Aku pikir itu anak mati bersama ledakan itu!" gerutu wanita tersebut.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kau tidak ingin anak itu merebut posisimu yang menjadi pewaris keluarga ini 'kan?" tanya seorang pria sambil memeluk pinggang wanita itu erat.

"Hei hentikan~ Nanti ada yang lihat gimana?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada menggoda. Rokoknya ia matikan lalu dia taruh ke asbak yang ada di sampingnya.

"Biarin~ Gak masalah 'kan? Kita ini sepasang suami-istri, masa' gak boleh ngelakuin ini hmm...?" jawab pria itu dengan manja lalu mengecup bibir sang istri sebentar.

"Terus? Bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku tadi?" lanjutnya.

Wanita itu menyeringai, "Walaupun dia kena amnesia sekalipun, dia masih tetap anggota keluarga ini. Akan kubuat dia menghilang dari dunia ini, kau mau membantuku 'kan? Suamiku?" jawabnya.

Sang suami ikut menyeringai, "Tentu saja,"

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Happy Reading and Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _"Ayah, ayah!" panggil seorang bocah berumur sekitar 10 tahun dengan antusias._

 _Pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk menikmati secangkir kopi sambil membaca koran itu menatap anak yang memanggilnya dengan semangat tersebut._

 _Senyuman lembut dia tunjukkan kepada anaknya, "Ada apa? Sepertinya kamu semangat sekali hari ini," tanyanya._

 _"Tadi... aku bertemu sama anak kecil! Rambutnya jingga seperti senja dan matanya merah seperti buah ceri!" jawabnya semangat._

 _Oh... dengan kata lain, anaknya ini punya teman baru?_

 _Tunggu. Teman?_

 _Entah kenapa sang ayah merasa senang, "K-kamu tahu siapa namanya nak?" tanyanya dengan sedikit gugup karena rasa senangnya._

 _Bocah bermata_ emerald _layaknya daun itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak! Tapi kami bercerita banyak! Walaupun kami tidak tahu nama masing-masing, kami serasa teman akrab! Meskipun dia lebih muda dari aku... Tapi, tapi! Sifatnya lebih dewasa dari aku! Keren 'kan yah?!" jawab sang anak masih dengan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu._

 _Sang ayah hanya bisa mengusap kepala anaknya. Dia tidak tahu mau menanggapi apa untuk membalas ucapan anaknya yang kelewat semangat._

 _"Kamu suka sama anak itu?"_

 _Bocah itu memandang ayahnya dengan berbinar-binar, "Un! Yuuma sangat suka! Dia seperti adik kecil bagi Yuuma!"_

* * *

Yuuma membuka matanya perlahan, pandangan yang buram berangsur-angsur menjadi jelas. 'Dimana... ini?' batinnya saat ia disuguhi pemandangan asing namun terasa familiar.

 **Tes!**

"Aduh!" rintihnya pelan. Ia melihat lengannya yang diikat itu berdarah.

Tunggu. Ikat?

Laki-laki berambut merah muda tua itu mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya, namun gerakannya terasa terbatas. Yuuma baru sadar kalau dia diikat dalam keadaan duduk. Segera saja Yuuma melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya secara paksa, namun itu harapannya saja. Tali yang mengikatnya terlalu kuat, dia bahkan merasakan darah yang mengalir ditangannya itu terhambat.

Kesibukannya itu berhenti saat melihat sosok yang keadaannya sama dengan dirinya. Sosok— tepatnya bocah itu ada di sampingnya, hampir seluruh tubuhnya lebam. "Lui!" seru Yuuma memanggil adiknya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Namun bocah berambut jingga itu tidak bergeming, Yuuma dengan brutal menarik tangannya sampai tali yang mengikatnya benar-benar putus. Luka yang disebabkan oleh tarikan nekat pada tali itu ia abaikan.

"Lu—"

 **Bruk!**

"Eh?" Yuuma terheran saat tubuhnya terjatuh. Ia melihat kedua kakinya yang penuh sayatan dari benda tajam. Laki-laki yang lagi dalam mode panik itu memegang kedua kakinya.

Hasilnya, dia hampir tidak merasakan kedua kakinya, "Kakiku..."

Mati rasa. Kata yang cocok untuk keadaan kedua kakinya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa banyak luka sayatan di tubuhnya? Bahkan di pipi kirinya juga terdapat sayatan.

Yuuma menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk menenangkan diri. 'Pikirkan apa yang terjadi sebelum kau dan Lui ada di sini...' batinnya menenangkan diri.

"Aku sama IA pergi ke sekolah bersama. Seharusnya hari ini —kalau benar. Mungkin saja aku tidak sadar selama seharian atau dua hari— libur, tapi karena pelepasan MOS, para OSIS dan murid baru harus masuk. Lui juga ikut dengan kami," Yuuma mulai menganalisa.

"Setelah itu..."

 **[Flashback]**

 ** _"Selamat sore adik-adik serta para OSIS! Aku, Hiyama Kiyoteru dan..."_** _laki-laki berambut cokelat menggantungkan ucapannya, kode untuk laki-laki berambut merah muda tua yang ada di sampingnya menyambungkan ucapannya._

 ** _"Megurine Yuuma,"_** _lanjut laki-laki berambut merah muda tua itu dengan nada yang sangat sangat sangat tidak bersemangat._

 ** _"Akan menjadi pembawa acara dalam rangka pelepasan MOS!"_** _mereka berdua dengan kompak mengatakan hal tersebut walaupun nada mereka sangat berbeda jauh. Yang satu semangat dan satunya lagi malas. Benar-benar pasangan MC yang tidak sinkron. Dan itu membuat semua orang yang ada di lapangan_ sweatdrop _seketika._

 _Hal itu juga membuat para OSIS berpikir hal yang sama, 'Kami menyesal memasangkan kalian yang sifatnya saling bertolak belakang menjadi MC. Kami harap kami tidak mengenal mereka!' sekiranya itu yang dipikirkan para OSIS._

 _Sang Ketua OSIS alias Kiyoteru berdehem,_ _ **"Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, untuk acara pelepasan MOS hari ini.. kami akan mengadakan lomba!"**_ _ucapnya semangat._

 ** _"Ah...dan maaf karena mengganggu hari libur kalian karena acara ini. Yah... ini 'kan masih hari Sabtu... kalian masih punya satu hari lagi untuk beristirahat karena besok hari Minggu,"_** _tambah Yuuma, membuat suasana riuh karena ucapan semangat Kiyoteru menjadi lenyap._

 ** _"Apa yang kau katakan Yuuma! Kau membuat suasana heboh tadi jadi sunyi seperti kuburan! Lihat!"_** _seru Kiyoteru heboh._

 _Yuuma menatap Kiyoteru datar,_ _ **"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta, mungkin saja ada yang sependapat denganku kalau acara ini mengganggu hari istirahat yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu,"**_ _balas Yuuma sambil melirik kumpulan anak baru._

 _"Oy! Kalian sudah keluar jalur tuh! Cepat mulaikan acaranya, dikejar waktu nih!" salah satu anggota OSIS yang ada di belakang panggung mengingatkan dua orang yang asyik berdebat._

 ** _"Ah... maafkan kami. Tanpa basa-basi lagi..."_**

 _'Kalian yang basa-basi! Kami menunggu kalian dari tadi!' batin semua orang yang ada di lapangan._

 ** _"... kami persembahkan peserta pertama,"_** _ucap Yuuma datar._

 ** _"Mereka adalah penyanyi dengan suara terindah di sekolah ini, mereka tidak pernah melakukan duet sebelumnya. Tapi!"_**

 _"Cepetan tunjukin mereka!"_

 _"Kalian terlalu lama nih!"_

 _"Cepat mulaikan acaranya Ketua OSIS bodoh!"_

 _Penjelasan milik Kiyoteru langsung dihentikan oleh sorakan yang menusuk. Kiyoteru langsung pundung,_ _ **"Aku hanya ingin meramaikan acara ini... hiks... hanya itu saja... hiks,"**_ _rengeknya yang diabaikan oleh para penonton._

 ** _"Mari kita abaikan Hiyama. Peserta pertama, Yuzuki Yukari dan Megurine Aria menyanyikan lagu berjudul Rentica, kalian berdua harap menaiki panggung,"_** _Yuuma langsung menyeret Ketua OSIS setelah menyuruh peserta pertama naik panggung._

 _Dua orang perempuan dengan warna rambut berbeda menaiki panggung_ _ **"Ah... tes! tes! Selamat sore adik-adik!"**_ _seru perempuan berambut ungu muda dikuncir_ twintail _rendah._

 _"Sore..." peserta didik baru membalas seruan perempuan berambut ungu— Yukari dengan nada lesu._

 ** _"Lho? Apa kita salah masuk panggung ya? Kok gak ada suaranya?"_** _sindir IA._

 _"SORE KAK!" seru para peserta didik setelah mendengar sindiran IA._

 _Yukari dan IA saling menatap, mereka berdua pun tersenyum setelah berhasil membuat adik kelas mereka semangat_ — _walaupun perlu paksaan_ — _._

 ** _"Gitu dong semangat... hanya segini saja sudah capek, apalagi yang ikutan lomba. Bayangkan, capekan OSIS yang nyusun rencana ginian atau kalian yang hanya menikmati saja?"_** _tanya Yukari._

 _"Kak OSIS..." jawab mereka lirih._

 ** _"Itu kalian tahu, kami yang udah capek dari kemarin aja masih semangat. Masa kalian nggak?"_** _IA kembali menyindir._

 _"Oi, hentikan ceramah kalian, waktunya keburu habis nih!" Yuuma mengingatkan._

 ** _"Ah benar! Seperti yang kalian tahu.."_** _Yukari menggantungkan ucapannya._

 ** _"Kami di sini akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu, judulnya.._** _._ _ **"**_ _sambung IA._

 ** _"RENTICA!"_** _seruan mereka berdua memulai instrumen lagu._

 ** _Yoru ni terasareta tsuki no hohoemi wa_**

 ** _Kanashii hodo kuroku yodomu_**

 ** _Kyoshoku no sukima ni mieta kimi wo_**

 ** _Kakushite itta_**

 ** _Yume ni mau tooi hibi no kakera_**

 ** _Moteasobu you ni kudaku_**

 ** _Toki no nagare ga subete wo nomikonde_**

 ** _Itsuka darou desire future_**

 ** _Moroi gensou wo daki fill my heart_**

 ** _Mimi wo sumaseru to_**

 ** _Kodoku na mi ga seijaku ni somatte_**

 ** _Jukushite wa kuchiru_**

 ** _Nigirishimeta te no hira ni_**

 ** _Kimi ga otoshite itta_**

 ** _Akai kotoba dake itsumademo kusuburu_**

 ** _Aoku omoku toiki ni tokashiteku_**

 ** _Hoshi ni terasareta ashiato sae_**

 ** _Setsunai hodo shiroku yugamu_**

 ** _Tozashita kokoro no kagi wo kimi wa_**

 ** _Kakushi tsudzuketa_**

 ** _Yume ni mita tooi hibi wo ima mo_**

 ** _Kimi wa oboeteimasu ka_**

 ** _Kawaru koto naku sekai wa seisai de_**

 ** _Itsumade demo believe future_**

 ** _Sora ni egakidasu yume wa blaze out_**

 ** _Hitomi wo tojireba_**

 ** _Kogoeru mi wo atatamete kureta_**

 ** _Yasashii hohoemi_**

 ** _Mamoritakute furetakute_**

 ** _Nobashita sono te wa_**

 ** _Kimi wo surinukete kokuu wo tsukamitoru_**

 ** _Aoku awaku hane wa chirabatteku_**

 ** _Itsuka daro desire future_**

 ** _Moroi gensou wo daki fill my heart_**

 ** _Soba ni irarezu ni_**

 ** _Itsumade demo believe future_**

 ** _Sora ni egakidasu yume wa blaze out_**

 ** _Tsuyosa no saki ni wa_**

 ** _Anata ga―_**

 ** _Tokihanatsu kono negai_**

 ** _Hikari no naka e to aoi tori ga tobu_**

 ** _Kaze ni mi wo makase_**

 ** _Saigo no kagi sono tsubasa ni nosete_**

 ** _Kumo wo tsukinukeru_**

 ** _Kako demo mirai demo nai_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ima" wo ikiru oto mune ni te wo atete_**

 ** _Tada kanjiru dake de_**

 ** _Tsuyoku tsuyoku omoi ga sakihokoru_**

 ** _Utau kono kokoro ni mayoi wa nai kara to_**

 ** _(Yuzuki Yukari & IA - Rentica)_**

 _Tepukan tangan para penonton membuat IA dan Yukari tersenyum senang._ _ **"Terima kasih!"**_ _seru mereka berdua, lalu turun panggung._

 _IA dan Yukari keheranan saat melihat salah satu MC mereka hilang, "Lho? Kemana Yuuma? Kalian sudah harus naik panggung lagi," tanya Yukari pada Kiyoteru yang entah kenapa berkeringat dingin._

 _"Kau kenapa?" IA menayakan kondisi Kiyoteru._

 _Yang ditanya hanya menampilkan senyuman anehnya, "Yuuma pergi ke toilet tadi... dan dia belum datang. Terus..." jawaban yang menggantung dari Kiyoteru mengundang penasaran semua orang yang ada di belakang panggung tersebut._

 _"AKU PUNYA DEMAM PANGGUNG HUUWEE! AKU HARUS GIMANA?!" teriakan Kiyoteru membuat orang cengo._

 _"Kukira apa..." gumam IA._

 _"Tapi gak nyangka lho... Kyoteru punya demam panggung," kata Yukari sambil tertawa kecil._

 _"Kalau gitu biar Yuki yang jadi MC sementara sampai Yuuma kembali. Dia lagi nganggur tuh!" usul Mayu sambil menunjuk perempuan berambut cokelat dikuncir_ twintail _rendah yang sedang tidur._

 _"UUWAAHH! Ide bagus! Yuki bangun! Kau akan jadi MC sementara!"_

 _"Hah? Apa? Heh? HEEEH?!"_

* * *

 _Yuuma keluar dari toilet dengan wajah lega. "Setidaknya aku berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang memberikanku kesempatan untuk keluar dari tugasku dengan 'panggilan alam'," gumam Yuuma._

 _"Kak Yuuma!" panggil seseorang yang sangat dikenal suaranya oleh Yuuma._

 _"Ah... Lui, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Yuuma._

 _"Menemui kak Yuuma! Aku sempat lihat kak Yuuma berjalan ke arah sini dengan terburu-buru," jawab seseorang tersebut— Lui._

 _"Yah.. karena 'panggilan alam' itu yang membuatku jalan seperti itu," balas Yuuma sambil melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda tadi._

 _Lui menampilkan wajah heran, "Memang tadi kak Yuuma makan apa?" tanya bocah berambut jingga tersebut._

 _Yuuma menampilkan senyuman anehnya, "Mungkin... makanan Piko yang ia bawa tadi, atau buatan bekal milik IA," jawabnya._

 _Lui heran, "Kayaknya buatan bekal kak IA gak mungkin deh, masakan kak IA itu setara sama masakan kak Luka, kalau kita urutkan dari siapa yang paling jago masak di rumah... kak Yuuma, kak Luka, lalu kak IA," balas Lui panjang lebar._

 _Yuuma memasang wajah bingung, "Kenapa aku? Yang sering masak 'kan kak Luka, aku hanya masak saat kak Luka atau IA tidak ada di rumah," tanyanya._

 _Lui tersenyum, "Entahlah… hanya saja… masakan kak Yuuma itu berbeda dengan masakan kak Luka dan kak IA. Mungkin karena cara masak kak Luka dan kak IA yang mirip? Sampai membuat kami —Lui, Kanon, dan Anon— bosan dengan rasanya," jawab Lui tidak pasti._

 _Yuuma jadi heran dari mana topik masak-memasak ini datang. "Ah iya... siapa yang menggantikanku jadi MC?" tanya Yuuma._

 _"Lui sempat lihat sih tadi... orangnya bilang kalau namanya Yuki," jawab Lui sambil mengingat-ingat berbagai hal sebelum dia mengikuti Yuuma._

 _Laki-laki bermata_ emerald _itu hanya manggut-manggut. "Dua orang yang di sana. Bisakah kalian diam dan ikut kami?" suara asing menyapa indra pendengaran Lui dan Yuuma._

 _Reflek, bocah bermata_ ruby _itu memasang posisi kuda-kuda. "Wooaah! Tenang bocah... kami tidak mengajak kalian bertarung," kata pria misterius itu dengan tenang._

 _"_ _ **Siapa kalian?**_ _" tanya Lui penuh dengan penekanan._

 _"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami, hanya saja diam dan ikuti kami tanpa pemberontakan," jawaban pria misterius tersebut membuat sepasang kakak-adik itu melangkah mundur dengan perlahan._

 _"Untuk apa kami mengikuti orang asing? Apa kau— tidak, lebih tepatnya_ _ **kalian**_ _tidak pernah mendengar 'jangan ikuti orang yang tidak kamu kenali'?" balas Yuuma tenang. Entah sejak kapan dia memiliki insting yang tajam. Dia sendiri saja terkejut dengan kemampuannya sendiri._

 _Pria tersebut bertepuk tangan, "Hebat~! Sepertinya instingmu masih berfungsi walaupun kamu kena penyakit hilang ingatan," kagumnya._

 _Yuuma terkejut, namun tertutupi oleh sifat dinginnya._

 ** _Set!_**

 _Sebilah pisau kecil melesat dengan cepat, namun dua orang tersebut menghindar. Walaupun Yuuma harus merelakan pipi kirinya tergores oleh lesatan benda tajam tersebut._

 _"Apa kakak gak papa?" tanya Lui sedikit khawatir._

 _"Gak papa. Kamu fokus saja dengan mereka,mungkin saja..." Yuuma menggantungkan ucapannya._

 _"Hotsuka?" Yuuma menngangguk mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut sang adik._

 ** _Prok! Prok! Prok!_**

 _Tepukan tangan dari pria asing itu membuat Yuuma dan Lui menajamkan tatapannya. "Hebat! Meskipun aku tidak mengatakan siapa kami, kalian sudah bisa menebaknya dengan benar," pria tersebut kembali kagum dengan dua pelajar yang menjadi targetnya._

 ** _Ctik!_**

 _Bunyi jentikan jari dari tangan pria misterius itu seperti sinyal bagi anak buahnya. Segera Yuuma dan Lui meningkatkan kewaspadaan._

 _Salah satu tangan dari anak buah pria misterius itu memegang bahu Yuuma yang langsung dibanting oleh sang pemilik bahu. Sedangkan Lui sibuk menghajar anak buah yang lainnya._

 ** _Bruk!_**

 _Yuuma terkejut saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba jatuh, Lui langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, pria misterius dan anak buahnya menyeringai._

 _"Apa aku belum bilang? Kalau pisau yang dilempar tadi sudah dilumuri_ _ **racun**_ _yang membuat tubuhmu lumpuh sejenak?" seringaian pria itu makin melebar saat tubuh Yuuma mulai oleng yang langsung ditahan oleh Lui._

 _"Kak Yuuma! Kak Yuuma bertahanlah!" seru Lui._

 _"Lu... i,"_

 _"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong... aku ini suami Kokone, dia yang memintaku untuk membawamu. Seharusnya. Tapi karena_ _ **adikmu**_ _bersamamu, dia harus kami bawa demi mencegah hal-hal yang tidak kami inginkan," penjelasan pria yang mengaku suami Kokone itu terdengar berdengung ditelinganya._

 _Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang, laki-laki berambut merah muda tua itu melihat adiknya dipukuli oleh anak buah pria misterius tersebut._

* * *

Yuuma menggigil saat badannya terasa dingin. 'Ini bukan musim dingin 'kan? Seingatku baru musim semi,' Yuuma mengedarkan pandangannya ke dinding seperti mencari sesuatu.

Pandangannya berhenti pada benda berbentuk persegi panjang warna putih tepat di atasnya dan Lui. 'AC?! -5° C lagi?! Siapa yang berani menyalakan AC serendah itu?!' batinnya heboh.

"Jangan pikirkan benda itu, aku harus menyelamatkan Lui dan pergi dari rumah ini," gumamnya.

Laki-laki yang sudah tahu alasan kenapa dia dan adiknya ada di rumah asing tersebut memaksakan diri untuk berjalan menghampiri bocah berambut jingga walaupun dia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya.

 **Tap tap tap**

Suara langkah kaki menggema di rumah sepi tersebut. Yuuma menghentikan langkahnya, dia melihat siapa yang menuju ke ruangan yang ia dan adiknya tempati.

 **Tap!**

"Oh lihat~! Siapa yang masih hidup di sana? Kukira kau sudah mati karena luka dan pendingin ruangan itu," Yuuma membatu. Dia melihat seorang perempuan memakai baju tebal layaknya musim dingin sedang menyeringai.

"Ko... kone," mulut laki-laki yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu bergetar saat memanggil nama perempuan tersebut. Bukan. Bukan karena dia takut dengan perempuan yang ada di depannya alias Kokone, melainkan dia sangat kedinginan.

"Hei! Mana sebutan 'kakak' untukku? Kau memanggil Megurine Luka dengan sebutan 'kak Luka' tapi aku tidak? Aku yakin kamu sudah mengingatnya saat kamu pingsan selama..." perempuan berambut cokelat itu menggantungkan ucapannya lalu melihat jam yang melilit di tangannya.

Kokone menjetikkan jarinya senang, "Selama 5 jam, apa karena racun atau sayatan yang ada di tubuhmu membuatmu tidur selama itu? Dan kau tahu? Kukira kamu mati. Yah... tubuhmu sangat sangat sangat dingin, apa karena... hipotermia yang kau miliki?" ucapan Kokone dianggap angin oleh Yuuma, laki-laki berambut merah muda tua itu masih sibuk dengan tali yang mengikat adiknya.

'Jangan sampai Lui terkena hipotermia sepertiku. Cukup aku saja yang kena penyakit sialan ini!' batinnya sambil memakaikan jaket yang dia pakai.

"Bertahanlah Lui, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini," gumamnya kembali sibuk dengan tali yang megikat adiknya.

'Kenapa tali ini sangat kuat? Bahkan lebih kuat dari ikatanku tadi,' Yuuma kembali membatin.

Kokone yang diabaikan merasa kesal, dengan cepat ia menghampiri adiknya —menurut dia— yang masih sibuk melepaskan ikatan tali bocah berambut jingga tersebut.

"Hei," Yuuma tidak menggubrisnya, seolah dia tidak melihat Kokone.

 **Bruk!**

"Ukh!" Yuuma merintih kesakitan saat tubuhnya dibenturkan ke dinding dengan sangat keras.

"Kukira kau mati saat ledakan itu, kenapa kau masih hidup?" Kokone mencekik Yuuma, membuat orang yang lebih muda 7 tahun darinya itu kehabisan nafas.

"Kalau kau saat itu hidup, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke sini dan mengambil alih keluarga ini? Ayah sampai jatuh koma karena kau dikira mati. Aku sih senang saja kalau kau mati, karena **aku** yang menyebabkan kejadian itu terjadi," Kokone memperkuat cekikannya, sedangkan Yuuma berusaha melepaskan cekikan yang membuat nafasnya hampir berhenti dengan tubuh lemasnya.

"Ukh! Ka... ka... lau... kau... ukh! Uhuk! Uhuk! Ingin... warisan... ke... luar... ga... ini, ambil... saja... aku... uhuk! Uhuk! Tidak... a... da... niat... untuk... merebut... posisimu," Yuuma berbicara dengan susah payah.

"Kau memang tidak ada niat untuk melakukan itu. Tapi, saat ayah sadar dari komanya dan mengetahui kau masih hidup, dia akan mencabut posisiku sebagai ahli waris keluarga ini dan memberikannya kepadamu," kata Kokone dingin.

Sementara dua orang itu sibuk berdebat. Tanpa mereka sadari, mata _ruby_ milik bocah berambut jingga itu terbuka. Sakit yang mejalar diseluruh tubuhnya saat ia sadar membuatnya merintih.

"Ka... lau... git.. tu... anggap... ukh! A... ku... mati... saja!" seruan lemah itu membuatnya memalingkan kepala. Alangkah terkejutnya saat dia melihat kakaknya dicekik oleh wanita yang sangat dibencinya.

Dengan reflek, Lui memutuskan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya secara paksa. Meskipun dia harus mencoba dua kali untuk memutuskan tali kuat tersebut. "Wanita jalang! Lepaskan kakakku!" teriak Lui sambil menendang tubuh wanita tersebut.

Tubuh Kokone tersungkur sejauh 2 meter, "Aduh! Berani sekali kau menendang perempuan padahal kau laki-laki!" seru Kokone.

Lui menatap Kokone tajam, ia pun mendengus saat Kokone mengucapkan hal tersebut. "Maaf saja, mataku tidak melihatmu sebagai perempuan, melainkan **monster**. Mana ada kakak yang ingin membunuh adiknya sendiri. Seberapa bencinya kak Yuuma padamu, dia tidak pernah melukaimu 'kan?" balas Lui.

Perempuan bermata cokelat itu mendecih, "Itu sudah jadi nalurinya sejak kecil, bahkan saat dia dikurung di ruangan AC hampir 2 jam dengan suhu minim saat SD, dia hanya diam saja seolah tidak terjadi apapun," ucap Kokone.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang hal itu?" tanya Lui dengan nada menusuk.

Kokone menyeringai, "Sayang~ bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaan dari bocah itu?" perintahnya pada sang suami yang baru saja bergabung dengan tiga orang tersebut.

Sang suami, langsung ikutan menyeringai, "Bukankah sudah jelas? Karena istriku ini adalah **kakak** Yuuma. Sepertinya kau juga sudah mengetahui peristiwa itu. Apa Yuuma menceritakannya padamu?"

Lui menatap tajam pria berambut pirang yang panjangnya hampir sebahu dan bermata _ruby_ tersebut. "Bukan urusanmu,"

"Sudahlah Yohi~ percuma kau memanasi bocah itu. Yang ada, kita harus mendinginkan kepalanya," sindir Kokone.

"Gak usah repot-repot, kepalaku sudah **panas-dingin** dari tadi," balas Lui sambil mengembalikan jaket sang kakak kepada pemiliknya yang kini terbatuk-batuk.

"Kakak gak apa-apa? Badan kakak sangat dingin," tanya Lui khawatir.

Bibir pucat sang kakak membentuk senyuman, "Gak apa-apa uhuk! Uhuk!" jawabnya masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Kak Yuuma ambil nafas panjang dulu, lalu keluarkan secara perlahan," Lui memberi saran yang langsung diterima oleh sang kakak.

"Ki... ta... harus pulang... mereka pasti sedang mencari kita," Yuuma berucap pelan.

Sang adik menganggukkan kepala, ia membantu Yuuma berjalan. "Pulang kemana Yuuma? Rumahmu ada di sini," tanya Kokone yang sepertinya mendengar ucapan kakak-adik beda 6 tahun tersebut.

"Su... dah... uhuk! Uhuk! kubilang... anggap aku mati! Telingamu itu berguna apa gak?!" seru Yuuma lalu kembali terbatuk-batuk.

Lui segera mengusap punggung Yuuma dengan lembut, " Sudahlah kak, jangan diladeni terus mereka. Lebih baik kita segera ke rumah sakit, tubuh kakak semakin dingin," kata Lui.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati dua orang tersebut dengan tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sedangkan suami Kokone alias Yohio menatap sang istri dengan tatapan datar. "Kalian pikir kalian bisa pergi dari rumah ini semudah itu?!" teriak Kokone sambil melempar pisau yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya.

Dengan insting yang ia latih sejak kecil, Lui menangkap pisau tersebut dengan tangannya. "Ukh..." bocah umur 10 tahun itu merintih pelan.

Hawa membunuh langsung bisa dirasakan oleh ketiga orang tersebut. Untuk pertama kalinya, Lui melihat kakaknya marah. "Lui, berikan pisaunya," perintah Yuuma pelan.

"Untuk apa Kak? Jangan berbuat macam-macam, kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang," Lui menolak perintah Yuuma. Dia merasakan perasaan buruk kalau pisau yang membuat tangannya terluka itu ia berikan kepada Yuuma.

Dia harus menjauhkan pisau itu atau kalau bisa jangan berikan—

" **Berikan. Sekarang,** "

"I-iya Kak.."

—atau tidak.

Yuuma berjalan ke arah Kokone dan Yohio. "Sudah kubilang, anggap aku mati. SESUSAH APA UNTUK MELAKUKAN ITU HAH?!" ucapnya berteriak.

Laki-laki bermata _emerald_ itu menggenggam pisau yang ia pegang dengan erat. "PERSETAN DENGAN POSISIMU YANG AKAN DICABUT OLEH AYAH KARENA TAHU KALAU AKU BELUM MATI! **AKU SUDAH TAHU KALAU KAU PENYEBAB LEDAKAN ITU!** AKU RELA TERKENA SERANGAN LEDAKAN UNTUK MEMBUATMU MENJADI PEWARIS KELUARGA INI!" nafas Yuuma ngos-ngosan.

"Anggap aku mati saja ya kak? Jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi atau keluargaku. Jangan beritahu ayah kalau aku masih hidup, perbaiki sikap kakak dan suami kakak yang serakah. Jangan menyesal seperti ibu, dia memang serakah. Namun, ibu menyadari perbuatannya beberapa hari sebelum dia meninggal karena penyakitnya. Jangan berbuat diluar nalar manusia hanya untuk mencapai tujuan Kakak, berusahalah," Yuuma memegang tangan Kokone. Perempuan berambut cokelat itu bisa merasakan tangan sang adik -yang sebenarnya sangat ia sayangi- sangat dingin.

Laki-laki berambut merah muda tua itu memberikan pisau yang dilempar oleh sang kakak tadi, "Jangan lukai adik dan kakakku, kakak melukaiku tidak apa-apa, tapi jangan keluargaku yang sangat kusayangi," lanjutnya. Bisa ia rasakan kalau nafasnya melemah.

Sedangkan dua orang yang dari tadi menyaksikan percakapan kakak-adik itu tercengang. Mereka mengira kalau Yuuma akan menyerang Kokone, ternyata hanya mengembalikan pisau. Sia-sia Yohio mempersiapkan diri untuk melindungi istrinya dan yang Lui khawatirkan juga percuma.

Mereka berdua menghela nafas. Yohio dan Lui saling tatap kemudian membuang muka. "Lui... ayo pulang," ajak Yuuma yang entah sejak kapan ada di depan Lui.

"I-iya kak..." balas bocah bermata _ruby_ tersebut.

'Ternyata benar... kak Yuuma itu 'dia'.'

Kokone diam tak bergerak melihat adiknya pergi dari rumahnya. Tubuhnya langsung lemas tak bertenaga. Sang suami, Yohio menghampiri istri tercintanya. "Kamu tidak apa-apa Kokone?" pertanyaan bodoh, Yohio tahu itu. Karena kini, sang istri menangis dalam diam.

* * *

Sebuah taksi melaju dengan cepat, mengabaikan peraturan lalu lintas yang tertera di sana. Sang supir yang memasang wajah pucat itu melihat kaca untuk melihat dua penumpang di kursi belakang. Salah satunya mengguncangkan tubuh laki-laki yang kulitnya seperti mayat hidup.

"Bertahanlah! Kita hampir sampai!" seru bocah berambut jingga.

"Pak bisakah Anda menyetir lebih cepat?!" pintanya panik.

"Aduh dik... ini sudah kecepatan maksimal! Bapak sampai mengabaikan lampu lalu lintas tadi!" balasnya setengah berteriak.

"Nyawa kakak saya dalam bahaya pak!"

"Saya tahu itu! Apa adik tidak lihat wajah saya panik kayak gini?!"

"Tidak pak! Bagaimana saya bisa lihat wajah bapak kalau saya duduk di belakang sementara bapak ada di depan?!"

 **[Di tempat lain...]**

"IA! Apa kau sudah menemukan mereka?" tanya perempuan berambut gulali sambil menggandeng tangan kedua adiknya yang masih umur 6 tahun.

Perempuan yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Kak... ini salahku, seharusnya aku mengawasi mereka berdua. Aku seharusnya... hiks... tidak mementingkan pelepasan MOS... hiks. Padahal tanpa sepengetahuanku mereka dalam bahaya," perempuan itu— IA, terisak.

Luka, orang yang menanyakan keberadaan kedua adiknya yang menghilang kepada IA itu menenangkan adik pertamanya. "Sudahlah... kamu gak salah apa-apa IA... aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku menuruti ucapan Lui kemarin," ucapnya.

"Hah?"

"Kemarin malam, saat Yuuma tidak sadarkan diri... Lui menyuruhku untuk menjauhkan keluarga Hotsuka dari Yuuma, aku gak tahu alasannya apa. Tapi rasanya... itu permintaan dari Yuuma. Yuuma juga pernah bercerita kalau..."

 **[Flashback]**

 _"Hah?" Luka memasang wajah bingung._

 _Adik keduanya hanya menghela nafas, "Sudah kubilang... sepertinya... kecelakaan tunggal itu ada hubungannya denganku," ulangnya._

 _"Hah?"_

 _Adiknya— Yuuma mendengus, "Kakak niat untuk membuatku marah?" sindirnya._

 _"B-bukan itu... hanya... kecelakaan tunggal itu dari mobil milik anak pertama keluarga Hotsuka. Terus anak kedua mereka menghilang saat ledakan teesebut terjadi dan kau bilang kalau kecelakaan itu ada hubungannya denganmu?! Otomatis kau anak kedua milik keluarga Hotsuka yang hilang itu bukan?" simpul Luka._

 _Yuuma hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau masalah itu aku gak tahu, kak Luka gak ingat saat aku cerita tentang mimpiku? Di mimpiku muncul adegan mobil meledak dan badai salju. Lalu Lui masuk ke kamarku dan cerita tentang kecelakaan itu," jelas Yuuma._

 _"Mungkin... kamu hanya korban ledakan itu Yuuma, aku agak gak percaya kalau kamu anak kedua milik keluarga Hotsuka. Karena aku dengar, sifatnya tidak sepertimu yang reseknya minta ampun," Luka kembali menyimpulkan dengan sindiran di akhiran kesimpulannya._

 _Yuuma mendengus untuk kedua kalinya, "Nyindir nih?"_

 _Luka tertawa kecil lalu mengusap kepala rambut, "Gak nyindir kok... cuma mengatakan fakta," Luka langsung ditatap tajam oleh adiknya._

 _"Sudahlah! Ayo sarapan, yang lain nunggu,"_

 **Yuki**

"Aku menyesal karena tidak percaya sama kesimpulanku yang pertama," Luka memasang senyum sedih.

IA menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mendengar penuturan kakaknya, "Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri kak... gak baik, seharusnya aku juga jaga-jaga kalau kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Aku juga tahu kalau Yuuma itu anak kedua dari keluarga Hostuka," Luka terkejut.

"K-kapan...?" tanyanya.

"Saat Yuuma mengalami sesak nafas. Dia menggumamkan kata Hotsuka," jawab perempuan berambut merah muda pucat tersebut.

Hening melanda, sepasang anak kembar yang digandeng oleh Luka hanya menatap bisu kedua kakaknya.

 **Gyut!**

Lengan baju milik Luka digenggam erat oleh sepasang anak kembar tersebut. "Hm? Ada apa... Kanon, Anon?" tanya Luka.

"Kami lihat kak Yuuma sama kak Lui," jawab Kanon sambil menahan kantuk.

Mereka berdua terkejut, "Dimana?!"

"B-baru saja kak Lui dan kak Yuuma lewat, mereka ada di taksi," Anon menunjuk jalan ke arah belakang mereka berempat.

"Taksinya melaju cepat," ucap Kanon dam Anon kompak.

IA melihat arah yang ditunjuk Anon, "Kak... arah itu 'kan..."

Luka mengangguk seakan mengerti apa yang akan diucapkan IA, "Aku tahu, jalan menuju rumah sakit tempatku bekerja,"

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **Auhor: HOILA! Ketemu lagi dengan Akuma! Adakah yang kangen dengan fic ini?**

 **Yuki: Percaya diri banget lu tanya gituan... kayak lu gak update berapa tahun aja..**

 **Author: Kau! Sejak kapan lu gue ijinin masuk ke sini hah?! Masuk ke ruangan OC sana!**

 **Yuki: Cih! Udah di temenin bukannya terima kasih malah ngusir *Pergi ninggalin Akuma***

 **Author: Hah... sepi juga akhirnya... Umm... sebenernya Akuma terima kasih yang ngikutin ini fic... jujur saja... ini adalah fic pertama yang pakai style tulis baru. Akuma sedikit mengubah style tulis Akuma, pada yang ngrasa gak?**

 **Author: ...**

 **Author: Kayaknya nggak deh... 'kan gue kelamaan hiatus... mana gue juga lupa style gue yang dulu lagi *pundung**

 **IA: *Tiba-tiba muncul* Woi Author! Cepetan ditutup! Nambah-nambah word aja!**

 **Author: *Sadar dari pundung* Bener juga! Gue lupa (Logatmu nak...)! Gak terasa fic Yuki ini udah nyampe chapter 5, kemungkinan besar fic ini tamat di chapter 8. Akuma takut kalau diterusi gegara mentok ide bakalan ancur *Pengalaman kelam*. Dan untuk yang menunggu Fic Hunter dan Bullet harus bersabar oke? Mungkin kalian udah liat Fic Bullet dan Hunter di hapus... aku sudah beritau kalian alasannya 'kan? Kalalu gitu... Akuma akhiri—**

 **Luka: Eits! Tunggu dulu! Gue mau tanya kenapa lu ngabaikan kami minggu lalu?**

 **Author: ...**

 **Author: Kalau begitu... Akuma pergi (baca: kabur) dulu! Tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca! Apapun yang kalian katakan adalah penyemangat bagi Akuma! *Lari dengan kecepatan cahaya**

 **Lui: Dia kabur tuh! Niatnya ngehindar... ayo kejar!**

 **Yuuma: *poker face* Ah... seperti yang di katakan Akuma tadi... jika berkenan review ini fic... flame akan diabaikan, kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati. Apa yang semua kalian katakan adalah penyemangat bagi Akuma.**

 **Mind to Review?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 _Di tengah musim dingin, seorang bocah berambut merah muda duduk di bangku taman dengan wajah kusut. 'Pada akhirnya aku tidak dapat teman...' batinnya kemudian menghela nafas._

 _"Kak? Kakak kenapa?" suara khas anak kecil membuat bocah itu mengangkat kepalanya. Dia terkejut saat melihat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu penuh dengan lebam dan plester._

 _"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu kepadamu, kenapa kau dik?"_

 _Anak kecil yang sekiranya umur 4 tahun itu melihat tubuhnya yang penuh luka, "Ah... ini? Aku tidak apa-apa, ini sudah biasa... hehehe..." jawabnya sambil duduk di samping bocah laki-laki tersebut._

 _"Bukan 'hehehe...'! Lukamu parah kayak gini! Ayo ikut aku ke apotek sekarang!" ajak bocah tersebut sambil menarik anak kecil berambut jingga._

 _"Eh? Eh! T-t-tung-tunggu kak! Aku beneran tidak apa-apa!"_

 _"Halah! Mulutmu bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi hati dan pikiranmu tidak 'kan?" tuturan bocah bermata_ emerald _itu membuat anak kecil yang sedang di tariknya terdiam._

 _'Aku... hanya ingin menjadi anak kecil seperti umumnya,' batin anak kecil bermata_ ruby _tersebut._

 _Anak kecil itu merasa tarikan tangannya berhenti. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat kakak yang ia sapa di taman tadi. "Kenapa kak?" tanyanya membuat bocah yang lebih tua 6 tahun tersebut menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat anak kecil tersebut._

 _Mulutnya membentuk senyuman, "Hei adik kecil, salju ini menandakan pertemuan pertama kita!" seru bocah umur 10 tahun itu senang._

 _"Salju? Tapi ini... tidak... lho? Beneran ada salju!"_

 _"Tentu saja ada salju! Ini 'kan musim dingin! Gini-gini aku pintar dalam menebak,"_

 _"O-oh..." anak kecil itu menampilkan senyuman anehnya._

 _"Nah... sekarang... ayo kita ke apotek!"_

 _"EEEH! Kakak masih ingat?!"_

 _"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan orang terluka di hadapanku!"_

* * *

Iris mata _ruby_ itu terbuka, ia mengerjapkan matanya. Tangannya meraih jam digital yang ada di atas loker kecil samping tempat tidurnya.

02.30 A.m. Itu yang tertera di sana, "Ah... lagi-lagi aku bangun jam segini, padahal masih 30 menit aku tidur," gumamnya sambil menutup matanya yang terasa perih. Kantung mata masih setia menempel di matanya, jika saja ruangan yang ia tempati tidak gelap, mungkin akan terlihat sangat jelas.

Dia tahu ini tidak baik untuk dirinya yang masih umur 10 tahun, tapi insomnia yang ia miliki semakin parah entah kenapa. Mungkinkah penyebabnya adalah kejadian seminggu yang lalu? Entahlah.

Dengan rambut khas orang bangun tidur, dia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Laki-laki bernama Lui itu mengambil sekotak susu dari lemari pendingin lalu meminumnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?" suara yang tiba-tiba tiba-tiba muncul itu membuatnya—

 **BRRUUSSH!**

—menyemburkan susu yang ia minum tadi. "Uhuk! Uhuk! Kak Luka?!" seru Lui.

Perempuan yang berhasil membuat Lui terkejut itu hanya menatap datar adiknya, "Jangan mengotori dapur dengan semburan susu dari mulutmu, kau membuat para semut datang," Luka menegur Lui yang sibuk membersihkan susu berkat semburannya tadi.

Dengan wajah kesal Lui menatap kakaknya, "Kakak yang membuatku menyemburkan susu yang kuminum tadi! Lagian kenapa kakak bangun jam segini?"

"Hei! Itu yang harus kutanyakan pada anak umur 10 tahun yang ada di depanku ini! Sudah seminggu kau keluar kamar setiap jam setengah tiga dengan rutin," sindir Luka.

"Cih!"

"Hei! Apa aku baru saja mendengar kata 'cih!' dari mulut adik laki-lakiku yang **lucu** ini?" Luka kembali menyindir.

"Cuma perasaan kakak mungkin? Aku dari tadi membersihkan susu," Lui mengelak dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Dasar... aku masih heran kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakan kejadian itu kepada kami, aku bahkan melihatmu meneriaki suster di lobi seminggu yang lalu. Itu kedua kalinya aku melihatmu lepas kendali," Luka menjitak pelan kepala adiknya kemudian membantu membersihkan cairan susu tersebut.

Lui hanya diam mendengar ocehan dari kakaknya. Dia sangat ingin menghindari topik yang menyangkut kejadian yang menimpanya dan...

...kakak laki-lakinya.

* * *

 **Sret! Sret!**

Suara goresan alat tulis terdengar di ruangan yang telah kosong beberapa menit lalu. Terdapat perempuan berambut merah muda pucat asyik menulis sesuatu di buku. Ia tidak menghiraukan langit yang telah berubah warna menjadi jingga.

 **Grep!**

"HWAA!"

 **Bruk!**

"Aduh!"

Dalam sekejap, terjadi keributan berkat seorang laki-laki berambut putih yang memiliki mata _heterochrome_. Jangan salah sangka, dia tidak tua. Rambut putih dan matanya itu gen keturunan dari keluarga ibunya.

"Ya ampun Aria... ini aku, kau memperlakukanku seperti orang yang akan merampokmu," rintih laki-laki tersebut.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Aria oleh laki-laki tersebut sadar apa yang barusan dia lakukan. "Piko?! Maaf! Ini salahmu sih mengagetkanku..." perempuan itu langsung membantu teman sekelasnya yang bernama Utatane Piko bangun dari posisi 'tidurnya'.

"Ya... kau terlihat serius banget kalau nulis, emang lu nulis apaan sih? Ngomong-ngomong, reflekmu itu sama banget dengan 'dia'," Aria atau biasa dipanggil IA hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ocehan temannya.

"Aku nulis catatan pelajaran sekolah buat 'dia', aku tahu kalau 'dia' itu pintar. Tapi apa salahnya membuat catatan untuknya agar tahu sampai mana materi sekolah," jelas IA.

Piko hanya ber-o-ria, "Kalau begitu... biar aku bantu! Aku 'kan temannya, hitung-hitung biar cepat selesai," usul Piko.

"Eeehh! Gak usah deh! Kau pulang saja, sudah sore," IA menolak dengan halus.

Laki-laki yang memiliki sifat semangat itu menjetikkan jarinya, "Justru itu yang membuatku makin ingin membantumu, kau mau nginap di sekolah hanya untuk menyalin catatan sebanyak ini?" IA menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Piko, sepertinya dia akan kalah kalau terus berdebat dengan teman sekelasnya yang suka nge- _game_ ini.

"Ya udah deh... makasih ya,"

"Oke!"

 **[Skip]**

"Akhirnya selesai... makasih ya!" ucap IA sambil merenggangkan badannya yang terasa kaku.

"Sama-sama! Kau... mau ke tempatnya?" pertanyaan Piko membuat IA diam sejenak.

"Hmm... kayaknya nggak deh... mungkin ada Lui di sana," jawab IA sambil memandang langit yang sudah gelap.

"Oh... kalau gitu... mau kuanterin pulang? Kebetulan aku bawa motor," tawar laki-laki berambut putih keabu-abuan tersebut.

"Nggak usah repot-repot, udah malem nih! Kamu nggak dicari orang tuamu?" tolak IA halus.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Piko menjetikkan jari, "Justru itu yang membuatku ingin mengantarmu, nggak baik cewek pulang malem-malem kayak gini. Ntar lu kenapa-napa gimana? Bisa-bisa aku kena bogem gratis darinya," Piko kembali membuat kata yang sama dengan alasan yang berbeda.

IA menghela nafas, "Baiklah... kali ini saja aku _nebeng_ kamu," Piko menampilkan cengirannya.

"Gitu dong... ayo pulang,"

* * *

Jam 02.30 A.m, seorang laki-laki memakai celana jeans panjang, baju lengan pendek warna biru laut, jaket warna hitam yang tudungnya menutupi kepalanya berjalan mengendap-endap menuju dapur. Dengan sangaaaaaaat pelan, dia membuka pintu lemari pendingin dan mengambil sekotak susu lalu meminumnya.

"Kenapa kau mengambil susu dengan berjalan mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri? Dan apa-apaan dengan baju rapi itu?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu membuatnya—

 **BRUUUSSH!"**

—menyemburkan susu seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin malam. "Sudah kubilang... jangan mengotori dapur dengan semburan susu yang kamu minum itu, kau membuat semut datang," dan seperti kemarin, kakaknya yang entah bagaimana bisa tahu kalau dia bangun jam segini kembali memergokinya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Aku 'kan juga sudah bilang, kak Luka yang membuatku menyemburkan susu," kata laki-laki bernama Lui. Tudung jaketnya masih setia menutupi kepalanya.

"Ya ampun... sudah berapa kali kau bangun jam segini? Aku sudah memberitahumu kalau kau terus begini gak baik untuk kesehatan, apalagi kau masih umur 10 tahun," Luka menasehati Lui.

"Cih! Aku sudah tahu itu!" seru laki-laki berambut jingga tersebut sambil membersihkan susu yang ia semburkan tadi.

"'Cih'? Barusan aku mendengar kata 'cih' dari mulutmu 'kan?"

"Ng-nggak... mungkin kakak salah dengar," elak Lui, ia mencuci kain yang ia pakai untuk membersihkan susu tadi. Kemudian pergi ke pintu depan memakai sandal gunung miliknya.

"Mau kemana kau malam-malam gini?" tanya Luka yang mengikuti Lui dari belakang.

Lui menghela nafas, "Kak... ini sudah pagi," Lui meralat ucapan 'malam' milik Luka.

"Iya aku tahu kalau ini pagi... tapi ini masih jam setengah tiga dan matahari belum terbit. Sudah jelas kalau ini masih malam 'kan?"

"Terserah kak Luka, aku mau ke rumah sakit dulu," pamit Lui.

Luka heran, "Rumah sakit? Jam segini? Mau naik apa kau Lui? Kendaraan umum hampir tidak ada jam segini!" seru Luka.

"Sst! Kalau ngomong _woles_ aja kak... aku bisa naik taksi nanti."

"Sekolahmu gimana?"

Lui mendengus, " _Please_ deh kak... ini hari Sabtu. Sekolah sudah pada libur..."

"Bayaran taksinya gimana?"

"Aku bisa bayar pake uang tabunganku,"

"Sarapannya?"

"Aku akan sarapan di rumah sakit! Beneran deh, kakakku yang satu ini! Gak usah mengkhawatirkan diriku! Lebih baik kakak mengkhawatirkannya yang sedang koma, aku berangkat!"

Luka terdiam mendengar ucapan adik laki-lakinya yang satu itu, sifatnya sedikit berubah semenjak adik keduanya koma di rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu.

Ya. Seminggu yang lalu, entah bagaimana dua adiknya itu mendapat luka yang serius. Lui bahkan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat tentang kejadian yang menimpa mereka. Setiap harinya menatap adiknya yang satu lagi sedang koma, bahkan Lui sampai menitikkan air matanya. Ini membuat Luka dan IA bingung.

Apa yang terjadi selama mereka berempat mencari kedua adiknya itu? Kenapa luka yang diterima adik keduanya lebih parah ketimbang adik ketiganya? Kenapa tubuh adik ketiganya bisa lebam? Kenapa adik keduanya bisa masuk dalam keadaan koma dan memiliki penyakit hipotermia?

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya sulit tidur, meskipun lebih parah milik adik ketiganya yang benar-benar hampir tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin paling lama adiknya itu tidur 1 jam. Bayangkan, adiknya yang memiliki mata warna seperti permata yang indah itu tidurnya paling lama 1 jam! Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi para guru dan temannya melihat kantung mata yang super tebal itu.

"Hah... seenggaknya dia masih bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa," gumam Luka.

Tapi... apa memang benar seperti itu?

* * *

 **Sret!**

Lui membuka pintu ruang nomor 206 dengan pelan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena berlari. Matanya sembab karena menangis entah kenapa. "Kak Yuuma..." Lui mendekati seorang laki-laki yang terbaring dengan nafas teratur.

Berbeda dengan dirinya yang seperti tersiksa, wajah orang yang ia panggil 'kak Yuuma' tersebut terlihat damai. Bocah umur 10 tahun itu tersenyum pahit, "Kak... kakak kapan bangun? Aku ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada kakak, aku ingin cerita banyak hal kepada kakak, tapi aku tidak bisa. Karena kakak... belum bangun, apa kakak tidak bosan tidur selama seminggu lebih. Seharusnya... aku yang ada di posisi kak Yuuma sekarang... hiks... kak... hiks... aku kangen... hiks... sadarlah," ocehan bocah tersebut tidak dihiraukan oleh laki-laki yang sedang terbaring dengan bantuan alat pernapasan yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

"Hei... laki-laki masa nangis?" Lui langsung melihat kakaknya saat mendengar bisikan yang ditujukan padanya.

Dia tertawa hambar, "Gak mungkin 'kan?" gumamnya.

Lui menyeka air matanya, "Kak... kalau tidur jangan lama-lama ya? Meskipun hanya pernah bareng sekali, Lui bisa tidur nyenyak di samping kakak,"

* * *

 **Kring!**

Bel pulang di sebuah sekolah dasar berbunyi, tanda bagi para murid untuk pulang ke rumah. "Lui!" teriakan yang disusul oleh pelukan dari belakang dari perempuan berambut biru muda yang senada dengan matanya membuat laki-laki berambut jingga hampir terjungkal.

"Suzune! Kau hampir membuatku jatuh!" seruan laki-laki bermata _ruby_ itu tidak dihiraukan oleh perempuan yang dikenal hiperaktif tersebut.

"Habisnya... kau kupanggil dari tadi tidak menghiraukanku, mikirin apa sih?" perempuan bernama Suzune Ring itu mengembungkan pipinya.

Laki-laki bernama Megurine Lui menghindar dari tatapan teman sebangkunya tersebut, "Yah... cuma ini-itu," Ring memiringkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Lui.

"'ini-itu'? Kakakmu?"

Bingo! Tebakan yang tepat. Lui hanya menampilkan senyuman anehnya, "Entahlah..."

"Hee...! Jadi karena itu kau mempunyai mata panda?" Ring kembali menebak.

"Mung... kin...?"

"Yang benar saja! Aku ini serius Lui..." wajah Ring mulai memanas karena jawaban Lui yang tidak pasti.

"Ya ya ya... aku juga menjawab serius kok..." Lui menguap lebar. Insomnianya makin parah sebulan ini. Dia bahkan pernah tidak tidur sama sekali.

Jadwalnya mulai padat akhir-akhir ini. Pagi, jogging, sarapan, berangkat sekolah. Sore, mengerjakan pr, membantu kakak perempuannya. Malam, mengurus kedua adiknya kemudian melamun sampai pagi. Ok, yang terakhir memang kurang kerjaan. Dan mungkin akan terjadi seterusnya jika dia tidak memaksakan matanya untuk istirahat walaupun itu hanya semenit.

"Lihat! Kau kembali melamun. Kau terus melamun semenjak kau terkena insiden yang tidak pernah kau ceritakan sebulan yang lalu. Untung aku memperhatikan langkahmu, kalau tidak, mungkin nyawamu sudah terombang-ambing akibat kecelakaan," ocehan dari mulut Ring ini membuat telinga Lui panas.

"Terserah katamu, cewek memang selalu benar. Kami sebagai cowok bisa apa?" Ring merasa tersindir dengan ucapan Lui.

"Hah... hari ini kau mau kemana? Ke rumah sakit?"

"Iya... mungkin di sana tidak ada yang jaga, kak IA masih sekolah sampai jam 5 sore nanti, meskipun kak Luka kerja di sana... dia tidak hanya mengurus kak Yuuma, masih ada pasien lain yang lebih membutuhkan perawatan ketimbang kakak. Aku akan ke sana bersama Anon-Kanon dan memastikan mereka untuk tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh,"

"Itu ucapan terpanjang untuk hari ini,"

"Berisik!"

 **[Rumah Sakit]**

 **Srek!**

"Hah... mereka memang susah banget diajak tidur," keluh Lui setelah mengajak kedua adik kembarnya tidur di rumah.

"Masalah apalagi yang kau dapat hari ini dik?"

 _"Masalah apalagi yang kau dapat hari ini dik?"_

Lui langsung melihat ranjang yang ditempati kakak laki-lakinya, tawa kesal langsung menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan perlahan dia menghampiri laki-laki yang kini duduk dengan wajah datarnya.

 _"Hah... orang tuaku kembali bertengkar dan kakak laki-lakiku kabur dari rumah setelah mendapat kerjaan yang mapan,"_

"Hah... Anon dan Kanon susah diajak tidur dan kakak laki-lakiku membuatku menunggu sampai sekarang," Lui duduk di kursi samping ranjang kakaknya. Ia meremas kuat tangan kakaknya yang terpasang selang infus.

 _"Dan..."_

"Dan..." laki-laki bernama Yuuma itu mengusap kepala adiknya lembut.

 _"Aku rasa aku akan kabur dari rumah,"_

"Aku ingin memceritakan banyak hal pada kakak,"

 _"Kenapa?"_

"Apa?"

 _"Aku sudah tidak kuat, mereka selalu bertengkar karena masalah sepele dan tidak memperdulikan kedua anaknya,"_

"Aku bertemu dengan kakak kandungku sebulan yang lalu, dia meminta maaf kepadaku dan kakak. Beruntung dia kakak kandungku yang aku sayangi, kalau bukan, aku mungkin menganggapnya hantu sekarang,"

 _"Kau masih umur 4 tahun sudah memikirkan hal itu? Bahkan ada mata panda yang menghiasi matamu,"_

"Kau masih umur 10 tahun bisa ngomong seperti itu? Bahkan ada mata panda yang menghiasi matamu,"

 _"Ah... ini?"_

"Ah... ini?" Lui memegang bagian bawah matanya.

 _"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena mereka terus membuat kebisingan di rumah,"_

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena kakak tidak bangun-bangun,"

 _"Ah... kamu pasti ngantuk, tidur di pangkuan kakak saja!"_

"Ah... kamu pasti capek nunggu aku untuk bangun, tidur di pangkuanku gimana?" tawar Yuuma.

 _"E-eh? Gak usah kak! Nanti ngerepotin,"_

"Gak usah kak! Kakak 'kan baru bangun, terus banyak banget selang sama kabel nempel di tubuh kakak,"

 _"Gak bakalan ngerepotin kok! Sudah tidur saja..."_

"Kamu gak bakalan terbelit dengan selang dan kabel Lui... pokoknya ayo tidur di pangkuanku! Masa masih kecil sudah punya kantung mata," Yuuma memaksa Lui untuk tidur di pangkuannya. Walaupun tangannya masih lemas karena koma selama sebulan, dia berhasil menggendong tubuh Lui yang lumayan kecil ke pangkuannya.

"Kak..." panggil Lui.

"Ya?" sahut Yuuma.

"Saat kak Yuuma koma, kak Luka memiliki tunangan. Katanya mau nikah sebentar lagi... tapi nunggu kak Yuuma sadar. Karena kak Yuuma sudah sadar, apa perlu kuberitahu kak Luka?" tanya Lui.

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Yuuma, "Nggak. Nggak perlu, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi kalau tahu aku sudah sadar," jawab Yuuma.

"Ok... hoamm... ngomong-ngomong... tubuh kakak masih terasa dingin... zzz," Lui tertidur dalam pangkuan kakaknya yang melihatnya dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Mimpi indah... adik kecil,"

 **Sret!**

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, pintu ruang nomor 206 yang ditempati Yuuma terbuka. Yuuma memasang wajah heran saat melihat orang yang menjenguk dirinya, "Yuuma... aku ke sini untuk—"

"Siapa kau?" dan wanita yang menjenguk Yuuma itu hanya bisa terkejut.

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **Note: Untuk saat ini Akuma tidak lagi berbicara panjang lebar.**

 **Review Please?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _"Uh..."_

 _"Ah! Ibu! Dia sudah sadar!" seru seorang perempuan kepada ibunya yang sibuk membuat makan malam untuk anak-anak di panti asuhan._

 _"Benarkah?" tanya ibu._

 _Perempuan berambut merah muda itu mengangguk. Sedangkan bocah yang ditinggalkan di sebuah kamar hanya melihat ruangan yang ia tempati._

 ** _Drap! Drap!_**

 _"Nak! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya ibu dengan pelan._

 _Bocah laki-laki itu hanya diam memandangi wajah wanita paruh baya tersebut._

 _"S-siapa Anda? D-dimana saya?" tanyanya takut._

 _Ibu dan perempuan bermata biru laut langsung memasang wajah heran. "Oi! Kamu gak bercanda 'kan? Kamu yang datang ke panti ini dengan tubuh penuh luka dan memberitahu namamu kalau kamu itu Yuuma," jawab perempuan tersebut._

 _"Yuuma? Siapa?" bocah tersebut kembali bertanya._

 _Ibu langsung memikirkan sesuatu, sedangkan anak kandungnya itu merasa kesal. "Arrgghh! Tentu saja kamu!" serunya._

 _"M-maafkan aku! Aku tidak mengingatnya!" bocah itu gemetaran._

 _"Apa?" dua orang itu langsung terkejut saat mendengar tuturan bocah itu._

 _"Kau... tak mengingatnya...? Ibu apa perlu kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada menyindir._

 _"Hush! Kamu gak boleh ngomong gitu! Apalagi di depan seorang dokter, gimana kalau dia beneran gak ingat? Apa dia kena amnesia?" ibu menganalisis._

 _Wanita paruh baya itu mendekati bocah tersebut lalu menatapnya lembut, "Nak.. kamu... ingat namamu?" tanyanya._

 _"Yuu... ma...? Kakak rambut merah muda yang bilang," jawab bocah itu ragu._

 _"Kalau rumahmu? Keluargamu gimana? Apa kau ingat bagaimana kamu bisa terluka?" perempuan berambut merah muda itu langsung nyerobot pembicaraan dua orang tersebut._

 _"Ukh... terlalu banyak pertanyaan," keluh bocah itu sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit._

 _"Luka... lebih baik kamu temani adik-adikmu makan malam, kau membuat dia sakit kepala dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kau ajukan seperti peluru pistol yang tidak pernah habis," pinta ibunya yang diikuti dengan sindiran._

 _Anaknya yang bernama Luka itu mengembungkan pipinya, "Hmp! Iya iya... bu Dokter..." balasnya lalu keluar kamar._

 _Ibu menghela nafas melihat kelakuan anaknya, "Jadi... Yuuma, setidaknya itu namamu. Apa kau ingat kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya ibu._

 _Bocah itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jadi kau tidak ingat... kalau gitu... apa saja yang kau ingat?" ibu kembali bertanya._

 _Bocah itu mengadahkan kepalanya, ia berpikir, "Meledak... mobil... salju... tidak ada yang lain," jawabnya lirih._

 _"Meledak? Mobil? Salju? Kau ada di taman dekat sini kemarin?"_

 _"Saya nggak tahu..."_

 _'Jika begini... dia beneran hilang ingatan 'kan? Besok akan kubawa ke rumah sakit,' batin ibu._

 _"Kalau begitu... kamu tinggal di sini saja ya? Kebetulan tempat yang kamu datangi ini adalah panti asuhan milik ibu dan anak ibu. Ada banyak anak di sini, kami juga mendapat anak baru. Sepertinya dia kabur dari rumah dan ada anak perempuan yang mempunyai masalah yang tidak mau ia ceritakan," jelas ibu panjang lebar._

 _"B-baik... terima kasih... err..."_

 _"Ibu, panggil aku ibu seperti yang lain,"_

 _"Baik... terima kasih bu..."_

* * *

 **Yuki**

* * *

Dia tahu kalau berbohong itu salah, tapi apa salahnya kalau dia berbohong untuk kebaikan? Setidaknya dia bisa melindungi orang yang ia sayangi.

Laki-laki berambut merah muda tua bermata _emerald_ itu telah melakukan 4 kebohongan yang tidak akan ia lupakan.

Kebohongan yang pertama, fakta bahwa dia hilang ingatan itu tidak benar. Memang dia hilang ingatan, tapi tidak semua ingatannya menghilang. Dia masih mengingat nama, tanggal lahir, keluarga —meskipun dia agak ragu karena hanya mengingat kata Hotsuka—, dan bocah yang ia temui di taman seminggu sebelum kejadian itu.

Kebohongan yang kedua, ibu dan Luka menganggapnya kalau dia trauma dengan musim dingin, karena tubuhnya tidak kuat dengan dingin dan terus mengurung di kamar. Padahal dia mempunyai penyakit hipotermia akut karena kejadian saat dia SD. Dan dia memalsukan tubuhnya yang dingin dengan mandi air panas agar tubuhnya panas seperti terkena demam. Kebohongan ini hampir terbongkar saat dia jatuh dari pohon yang tingginya hampir 5 meter itu. Juga... penyakit sesak nafas akibat terlalu banyak menghirup asap yang berasal dari ledakan insiden tersebut. Sampai sekarang tidak terbongkar meskipun dia sudah dua kali kambuh.

Kebohongan yang ketiga, dia selalu memasang wajah datar dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Padahal itu tidak benar, dia sangat memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan cara yang sangat tidak biasa. Ia bahkan harus rela mengatakan tidak suka dengan musim dingin yang sudah masuk di salah satu musim favoritnya.

Dan yang terakhir, kebohongan yang keempat, yaitu...

 **Sret!**

Untuk yang kedua kalinya pintu nomor 206 terbuka. Menampilkan seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang senada dengan matanya.

Yuuma, laki-laki yang terkena koma selama 1 bulan karena kejadian yang menimpa adik dan dirinya itu memasang wajah heran. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya dingin.

Wanita itu terkejut, dia tidak menyangka kalau Yuuma sang adik akan melupakannya... lagi. Ya. Dia adalah Hotsuka Kokone, pelaku sekaligus kakak Yuuma.

"Yuuma... kau melupakanku lagi? Aku kakakmu, Hotsuka Kokone. Kakak kandungmu. Aku ke sini mau minta maaf..." jelas Kokone dengan raut muka yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa?" sungguh, pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu membuat hati Kokone hancur.

Dia merasa bersalah kepadanya, dia sudah membuat adiknya hampir mati karena dibutakan oleh warisan keluarga. Padahal adiknya itu rela terkena ledakan demi kakaknya yang ingin mengambil semua warisan keluarga Hotsuka.

"Aku... aku telah membuatmu seperti ini... memberimu luka sayatan, mengurungmu dalam ruangan yang ber-AC dengan suhu minim, dan membuatmu koma selama sebulan," Kokone terduduk lemas di depan ranjang adiknya.

Air matanya mengalir deras, "Maaf... maaf... maaf... aku sangat ingin minta maaf kepadamu, sebagai seorang kakak, aku menunjukkan sifat yang kekanakan di depan adikku. Maaf... maaf... maaf... aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf kepadamu dan adikmu, kau menyadarkanku dari keserakahan. Suamiku membiarkanku melakukan ini karena dia ingin aku menyadari perbuatanku sendiri dan segera intropeksi diri. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Yuuma bisa mendengar suara Kokone yang tersendat.

Yuuma tersenyum lembut, ini adalah kebohongannya yang keempat. Bohong akan melupakan keluarganya dan kejadian sebulan yang lalu. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok kak..." bisiknya.

Kokone mendongakkan kepalanya, "Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Kokone.

Yuuma kembali memasang wajah heran, "Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa… tentang kakak yang meminta maaf kepadaku, lupakan saja. Mana ada kakak yang baik hati ini melakukan hal buruk seperti itu. Jika kakak benar-benar melakukan hal itu... aku senang kalau kakak sudah sadar," jawabnya sambil menampilkan senyum lembutnya.

Sedetik kemudian, ruangan itu di penuhi oleh raungan tangis dari sang kakak.

* * *

 **Yuki**

* * *

 **Bruk!**

IA, gadis berambut merah muda pucat dan bermata biru langit itu menaruh setumpuk buku di kamar adiknya. "Apa ini?" tanya adiknya yang berbeda beberapa bulan dengan wajah datar.

"Materi beserta tugas sekolah selama sebulan, kau harus mempelajarinya agar saat kau masuk sekolah nanti langsung mengerti pelajaran yang diberikan pada guru. Kau tidak perlu menyalinnya, kami semua menulis di buku kosong khusus untukmu. Karena itu tulisannya 'bervariasi'," jawab IA panjang lebar.

"Oh... tapi kenapa banyak sekali bukunya? 'Kan buku pelajaran sekolah tidak sebanyak ini," adiknya kembali bertanya.

IA menghela nafas, "Ah... sebagian itu catatan OSIS, kau 'kan Wakil Ketua OSIS... setidaknya kau perlu mengetahui jalannya kegiatan OSIS bukan? Ah! Sebentar lagi akan ada pemilihan ketua OSIS dan kau menjadi calon Ketua OSIS berikutnya. Tinggal tunggu pelantikan, anak-anak pada setuju kalau kau jadi Ketua OSIS," IA kembali menjawab pertanyaan adiknya —Yuuma— dengan jawaban panjang lebar.

"Oh..." merasa Yuuma tidak akan bertanya lagi, IA keluar dari kamar adiknya. Sedangkan Yuuma sibuk membaca buku yang di bawa oleh kakaknya tersebut. Sampai ia menyadari apa yang diucapkan oleh gadis tersebut yang kelewat panjang.

"APA?! KETUA OSIS?!"

"YUUMA! JANGAN TERIAK DI DALAM RUMAH!" tegur Luka yang sibuk memasak makanan siang.

"Tapi kak... kak Luka juga ikutan teriak... bahkan lebih keras dari kak Yuuma, bisa-bisa Anon dan Kanon bangun karena teriakan kalian berdua," Lui, bocah laki-laki berambut jingga dan bermata _ruby_ menegur Luka.

"Berisik kau Lui!"

 **[Skip]**

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Pintu kamar milik Yuuma terbuka, menampilkan sang adik laki-laki yang kini memakai baju piyamanya. "Kak Yuuma? Kakak belum tidur?" tanya bocah tersebut.

Yuuma mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku, "Ah.. Lui... belum. Aku belum tidur, masih banyak yang harus dipelajari," Lui menghela nafas mendengar jawaban sang kakak.

"'Kan bisa dilanjutkan besok... kenapa harus diselesaikan sekarang?" tanya Lui sambil duduk di tempat tidur Yuuma.

"Hmm... inginnya gitu, tapi sudah terlanjur penasaran. Mau gimana lagi?" jawab Yuuma sambil tersenyum miris. Ia mengambil cangkir berisi teh hangat di meja belajarnya lalu meminumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kak Yuuma..."

"Hm?"

"Kakak berbohong kepada kak Luka tentang kejadian yang menimpa kita 'kan? Katanya kakak nggak ingat hal itu," Yuuma hampir tersedak karena ucapan Lui.

"A-apa yang kau b-bicarakan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengingatnya," elaknya.

"Ya ya ya... kakak tidak mengingatnya, mari kita anggap begitu. Lagian aku sudah berjanji pada kak Yuuma," Lui yang memiliki sifat dewasa itu mengalah.

"Janji?"

Lui mendengus, "Jangan bilang kak Yuuma melupakan itu juga? Kakak 'kan bilang..."

 **[Flashback]**

 _"Bisakah kau membantuku menjauh dari keluarga Hotsuka?"_

 _"Hah? Eh? EEHH! HOTSUKA?!" teriak Lui terkejut._

 _"Ssst! Jangan teriak-teriak! Memang kenapa sih dengan keluarga Hotsuka? Histeris banget..."_

 _"I-i-itu... k-kakak ingat tentang ceritaku tadi 'kan?" tanya Lui._

 _"Kau bertemu dengan anak kedua dari keluarga Hotsuka seminggu sebelum terjadinya kecelakaan tunggal, kau tidak tahu namanya tapi mengetahui nama keluarganya saat melihat diberita,_ right _?" jawab Yuuma panjang lebar._

 _"_ Right _! Tiba-tiba kakak mengatakan hal itu membuatku sedikit kaget, aku tidak tahu kalau kakak mengetahui tentang keluarga Hotsuka. Kakak punya hubungan apa sama keluarga Hotsuka?" tanya Lui sambil melanjutkan memakan makanannya._

 _"Y-yah... semacam ini-itu yang membuat semua orang kaget," jawab Yuuma._

 _"Ini-itu? Apa maksud kakak?" Lui kembali bertanya._

 _Hening melanda rumah tersebut, "Kau tahu? Rumah ini dulu adalah panti,"_

 _Lui menghela nafas, jawaban kakaknya melenceng jauh dari pertanyaannya. "Aku tahu itu, aku juga tinggal di sini sejak aku umur 4 tahun,"_

 _"Mereka semua di adopsi oleh keluarga yang baik, hampir tiap bulannya anggota kita berkurang sampai hanya kita yang tersisa. Kemudian ibu meninggal karena usianya yang sudah tua, kak Luka menutup panti ini lalu dirubah menjadi rumah yang kita tempati. Kita tidak mau diadopsi karena berbagai alasan 'kan?" Yuuma mendongakkan kepalanya, ia mengingat masa-masa di mana ibu panti asuhan dan anak-anak panti masih ada di sini._

 _"A-apa yang kakak bicarakan? Sebenarnya kita ngomongin apa sih?" Lui mulai bingung dengan topik yang cepat berubah akibat Yuuma. Laki-laki bermata hijau itu memang sengaja mengalihkan topik._

 _"Kau... mau 'kan? Adikku yang satu ini 'kan pintar bela diri..." Yuuma kembali mengatakan permohonannya._

 _Lui menatap Yuuma intens, "Apa?" tanya Yuuma balas menatap lebih tajam._

 _"Kak... aku tidak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun kalau aku bisa bela diri, dari mana kakak tahu kalau aku bisa bela diri?" Yuuma langsung menelan ludah._

 _"Y-yah... aku pernah melihatmu berkelahi dengan preman saat menjemputmu, sepertinya mereka memalakmu," jawab Yuuma dengan senyuman anehnya._

 _"Terserah kakak deh... rasanya kakak menyembunyikan banyak hal pada kami. Aku akan bantu kakak," Yuuma langsung tersenyum tipis._

 _"Tapi... kenapa kakak ingin menjauh dari Hotsuka? Kakak punya hubungan apa dengan Hotsuka?" pertanyaan yang ingin dihindari oleh Yuuma kembali muncul dari bibir sang adik._

 _"Yah... jika kau berjanji tidak akan membongkar rahasia ini—"_

 _"Aku janji!"_

 _'Cepat!'_

 _Yuuma menghela nafas, "Beneran lho? Jangan membongkar apa yang terjadi denganku nanti kepada siapapun. Pokoknya jangan pernah!" Lui mengangguk._

 _"Jadi... Salah satu keluarga Hotsuka yang membuatku seperti ini, karena itu aku ingin menjauhi mereka. Berkat ceritamu, aku mendapat beberapa ingatanku. Makasih Lui..."_

 _"Lalu... hubunganku dengan Hotsuka itu... adalah hubungan rumit yang membuat semua orang di sini kaget, aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Aku yakin kalian akan tahu sendiri nantinya," Yuuma memakan nasi goreng buatannya._

 _"Kalau kakak tidak bisa menceritakan hubungan diantara kalian tidak apa-apa kok. Dan kakak mendapat beberapa ingatan bukan? Ingatan apa saja?" pertanyaan Lui membuat Yuuma tersedak._

 _"Uhuk! Uhuk! Aku sudah yakin kau akan menanyakan hal itu... yang ini juga jangan beritahu siapapun, khususnya kak Luka,"_

 _"Kenapa harus dirahasiakan segala? Hah... baiklah," Lui mengangguk mantap._

 _"Ingatan saat aku SD. Ternyata saat itu aku sering di_ bully _entah kenapa. Kemudian... mereka mengunciku di ruangan ber-AC sampai pulang sekolah. Aku gak tahu gimana caranya bisa keluar dari sana, sepertinya ada seseorang yang membantuku. Dan hebatnya mereka mengunciku saat musim dingin," jawaban Yuuma membuat Lui menyemburkan susunya._

 _"Dan aku positif terkena hipotermia_ _saat di periksa," lanjutnya._

 _"Karena itu kakak menyembunyikan penyakit itu dengan trauma yang diduga ibu dan kak Luka? Jadi... karena itu juga kakak nggak suka musim dingin?" Lui bertanya entah yang keberapa kalinya._

 _"Kau salah di bagian kalau aku nggak suka sama musim dingin, sebenarnya aku sangat suka dengan musim dingin. Karena musim dingin itu mempertemukanku dengan kalian semua, apalagi dengan anak kecil itu,"_

 _"Eh? Anak kecil?"_

 _"A-ah... p-pokoknya kamu setuju untuk membantuku 'kan? Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang ini lho... dan jangan beritahu apa yang terjadi denganku nanti, khususnya kak Luka,"_

 _"O-oke..."_

* * *

 **Yuki**

* * *

"Karena itu aku nggak bilang apa-apa tentang kejadian itu pada siapapun, aku harus bertahan selama sebulan dari pertanyaan kak Luka yang selalu sama," Lui memeluk guling sangat erat. Ia masih ingat bagaimana susahnya mengunci mulutnya untuk tidak menceritakan kejadian itu. Meskipun dia harus merelakan makanan kesukaannya sebagai sogokan dari Luka.

Yuuma tampak berpikir, laki-laki itu yakin kalau kakaknya yang satu itu tidak akan berhenti bertanya meskipun dirinya sudah sadar. "Hmm... kalau kak Luka bertanya lagi, kau bisa memberitahunya,"

"Beneran kak? Kalau aku memberitahu mereka, khususnya kak Luka.. bisa-bisa si Hotsuka sama suaminya itu di masukkan ke penjara,"

Yuuma hanya tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Jelaskan saja dengan cepat. Kesempatan hanya 1 kali. Jangan ada jeda di setiap ceritamu. Seperti kau membaca cerita yang tidak ada spasi, koma, titik, dan kata penghubung yang lain,"

"Hah... sama saja kakak tidak mau mereka tahu tentang itu. Mereka tidak akan tahu apa yang kuceritakan," Lui menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur.

"Gampang kok... tinggal ambil napas yang panjang," Yuuma menutup buku yang ia baca karena matanya terasa berat. Dia pun menghabiskan minumannya yang tersisa.

"Teori memang gampang... tapi prakteknya susah," keluh Lui.

"Ngomong-ngomong kak... bolehkah aku memukulmu?"

"Hah? Kenapa?" Yuuma merasakan aura gelap dari adiknya.

"Soalnya kakak berbohong tentang padaku, aku selalu mencari orang itu. Ternyata dia ada di sampingku selama 6 tahun. Bodohnya aku tidak mempercayai kalau kak Yuuma itu anak kedua dari keluarga Hotsuka yang hilang," Lui kembali bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

 **Glek!**

'Sial! Kenapa hanya dia saja yang tidak bisa kubohongi? Apa dia punya pendeteksi kebohongan di kepalanya?' rutuk Yuuma.

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Mana mungkin aku orang yang kau cari itu," elak Yuuma.

"Kakak tidak bisa membohongiku lagi, bagaimana kakak bisa tahu alasanku untuk tetap tinggal di sini karena masalah keluarga? Aku belum menceritakannya pada siapapun. Bagaimana kakak bisa tahu tentang aku yang punya kakak kandung? Aku juga tidak memberitahunya kepada kakak. Bagimana kakak bisa tahu tentang **percakapanku 6 tahun lalu** saat aku di taman? Meskipun itu agak berbeda sedikit, jenis percakapannya juga sama. Kak Yuuma... adalah kakak yang di taman itu 'kan?"

 **Skak!**

Yuuma diam, dia tanpa sadar menggali kuburannya sendiri. Meskipun hanya Lui yang tahu tentang ucapannya yang agak ngelantur saat ia baru sadar dari rumah sakit. Yah... cepet atau lambat kebohongan yang ia buat akan terbongkar. Dia sudah memprediksi itu, 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Ah~ aku kalah... hanya kamu saja yang gak bisa aku bohongi. Kau memang hebat dik," kata Yuuma dengan senyum yang terlihat menyebalkan bagi Lui.

 **Buk!**

Lui melempar keras guling yang ia pegang tadi tepat di wajah Yuuma. "Kakak beneran pembohong ya? Sudah berapa kebohongan yang kakak buat? Aku benar-benar susah payah mencari kakak. Instingku berkata kalau kak Yuuma itu kakak yang aku cari. Kenapa kakak nggak bilang?" Lui merasa akan menangis karena terharu melihat orang yang bersedia mendengarkan keluh kesalnya saat ia kecil masih hidup.

"Syukurlah kakak masih hidup, aku benar-benar bersyukur," Yuuma tersenyum di balik guling yang dilempar adiknya tadi.

"Yah... setidaknya mengerjai orang itu gak papa 'kan?" laki-laki berambut merah muda agak tua itu duduk di samping Lui.

"Mana ada orang yang ngerjain orang lain sampe 6 tahun! Pake kena amnesia segala! Kenapa juga ini cerita kemasukan penyakit amnesia? Aku muak dengan tema penyakit ini!" Lui ngelantur gak jelas. Dan hei Lui! _Setting_ ceritanya memang begitu —meskipun _mainstream_ —! Kau sebagai karakter hanya perlu memenuhi peranmu.

Yuuma gelagapan dengan adiknya yang mulai menangis. Memberitahu kalau alasan melakukannya seperti itu hanya untuk mengerjai itu bukan ide bagus. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Lui menangis, apalagi ini karenanya. Kalau Luka melihat adik yang paling dewasa dan sabar ini menangis karena dirinya yang terkenal cuek, bisa-bisa dia kena ceramah selama 2 jam.

"A... aah... maaf, maaf... aku beneran minta maaf. Tapi saat kita pertama kali bertemu di rumah ini... aku tidak mengingatmu karena sibuk mencari jati diriku... aku gak akan mengulanginya lagi..." kata Yuuma.

'Itu kalau tidak ada kejadian macam ini lagi' lanjut batin Yuuma.

"Beneran?" Lui memperlihatkan mata pandanya yang mulai berkurang. Itu membuat Yuuma harus menahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi adiknya yang memiliki mata lucu tersebut.

"Iya... aku janji, sampingkan hal itu dulu. Besok aku yakin kak Luka akan meminta kita untuk menjelaskan kejadian itu. Pakai rencana yang aku sarankan padamu tadi,"

* * *

 **Yuki**

* * *

Luka menatap kedua adiknya yang saling diam, mereka tidak membuka mulutnya selama 1 jam saat keluarnya pertanyaan yang ditanyakannya. "Hah... aku akan tanya sekali lagi, kenapa kalian berdua bisa luka parah khususnya **kau**! 1 bulan lalu?" Luka menatap nyalang Yuuma yang balik menatapnya datar.

Dua kakak adik yang dipertemukan 6 tahun lalu di taman saat musim dingin itu saling menatap. Seakan saling bertukar pikiran melalui kontak mata.

"Kami akan menjawabnya, tapi hanya 1 kali. Gak ada jawaban ulang, habis itu kakak tidak usah tanya lagi. Gimana?" tawar Yuuma.

"Ditolak! Aku ini khawatir pada kalian, aku yakin jawaban kalian akan ngelantur kemana-mana. Kalau nggak, kalian memberiku teka-teki yang kalian susun semalaman agar aku tidak bisa memecahkannya dan kalian tetap akan merahasiakan kejadian itu rapat-rapat," tolak Luka beserta penjelasan yang super panjang.

Lui tertawa kecil, "Itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk kami lakukan kak... ini beneran lho... kak Yuuma sudah memberikan tawaran terbaiknya," bocah bermata _ruby_ tersebut mendukung tawaran Yuuma.

Luka menghela nafas, jika saja ada IA, Anon, dan Kanon... mungkin saja dia bisa memaksa mereka berdua membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Namun karena tiga adiknya itu sedang sekolah, Lui yang izin dari sekolah karena kakaknya yang baru sadar, Yuuma yang masih dalam penyembuhan jadi izin sekolah untuk beberapa hari, dan dirinya yang cuti dari pekerjaannya untuk mengurus adiknya yang cueknya minta diterbangkan ke luar angkasa... dia harus berusaha sendiri hanya untuk mengetahui kejadian yang tidak diketahui oleh pihak manapun kecuali pelaku dan korban.

Dan sang korban yang ada dihadapannya ini mengajukan tawaran menjebak, rasanya ia ingin menarik rambutnya. Ia sudah melakukan itu beberapa kali tadi. "OK! Aku terima tawaranmu! Tapi kalau kalian melakukan apa yang kukatakan tadi..." Luka mengancam kedua adiknya dengan bunyi tangannya yang ia tekuk.

"Jadi..." Yuuma menatap Lui.

"AkuikutkakYuumadankakIAkesekolahnyakarenainginmelihatacarapelepasanMOSsaatkakYuumaketoiletakumengikutinyalalukamidiculikolehsuamiHotsukaKokoneyaituHotsukaYohiokamisempatbertarungtapiakukehilangankesadaransaatakanmenyelamatkankakYuumakemudiansaatakusadarkamiberduasudahadadirumahHotsukaKokonekamiditaruhkesuaturuanganyangber-ACyangsuhunyadiaturminus5akumelihatkakYuumadicekikolehHotsukaKokonedankamisempatadumulutlalukamiberhasilkeluarentahbagaimanadankakYuumaterkenahipotermiasaatsampaidirumahsakit," Lui langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya saat menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Tamat, begitu detailnya," kata Yuuma sambil tersenyum. Dia melihat dahi kakaknya yang berkedut.

"Kalian berdua... bagaimana aku bisa tahu dengan ucapan seperti itu hah?! Sudah gila ya? Gila 'kan?! Kemana otak kalian?! Apa kalian mencabut otak kalian lalu memasaknya dan menjadi menu makanan hewan kah? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian ucapkan! Ceritakah itu?! Apa itu cerita?! Atau kata-kata absurd yang sengaja kalian keluarkan?! Itu bahkan lebih kekanak-kanakan dari pada yang kalian omongin tadi!" racau Luka membuat kedua adiknya menghela nafas.

"Kami sudah memberitahu semua yang kakak inginkan sejelas-jelasnya. Dan itu hasilnya, kami tidak mau mulut kami kering karena ceritanya panjang. Dan itu kesempatan pertama sekaligus terakhir milik kak Luka," kata Lui dan Yuuma kompak.

Luka menggeram, dia ingin memakan kedua adiknya yang jengkel tersebut. Tapi sayangnya dia bukan kanibal. "Terserah! Tapi dari apa yang kudengar... sepertinya Hotsuka terlibat. Yuuma... jangan-jangan kau beneran anak—"

"AAAHHH!" teriakan tiba-tiba milik Lui memotong ucapan Luka.

"Apa sih?!"

"M-m-masakan kakak..." kata Lui sambil menunjuk panci yang mulai berasap.

Luka langsung meninggalkan kedua adiknya tersebut, "Masakan spesialku!" serunya.

"Makasih Lui... ngomong-ngomong... kakak kandung yang selama ini kau bicarakan itu Yohio ya?" tanya Yuuma.

Lui langsung membatu, ia melirik kakaknya yang beda 6 tahun tersebut, "B-bagaimana kakak bisa tahu? Aku belum memberitahu namanya kepada kakak,"

"Eh?" Yuuma tersenyum aneh sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Bagaimana bisa aku tahu ya... soalnya kau dan Yohio mirip, khususnya warna mata. Mirip banget, meskipun masih bagus milik Lui sih..." jawabnya santai.

"Aku tidak akan membantah itu, memang benar aku sama kak Yohi itu mirip. Banyak yang mengatakan itu dulu, meskipun jarak usia kami sangat jauh," Lui tersenyum sedih.

"Sudahlah... lagian ada yang mirip denganmu di sini,"

"Eh? Siapa?"

Yuuma menoleh ke belakang saat ada yang menarik bajunya, "Hup! Kalian sudah pulang ya?" tanya Yuuma lembut sambil menaruh dua anak kecil ke pangkuannya, kemudian laki-laki umur 16 tahun itu menatap Lui.

"Heh? Mereka? Kok bisa?" Yuuma menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Lui.

"Rambut... warna rambut kalian sama-sama jingga, meskipun warnanya lebih tua punyamu. Wajahnya juga imut kayak kamu, jadi ingat dulu..." jawabnya tanpa mengetahui wajah Lui yang merona. Dia tidak akan menyangkal ucapan kakaknya. Wajah dan rambut mereka hampir mirip, Lui merasa punya dua adik kembar kandung.

"Ini beneran kak Yuuma 'kan? Sifatnya beda banget," sindir Lui.

 _Smirk_ langsung terpapang di wajah Yuuma, "Aku anggap itu pujian, adik..."

"Hei kalian berdua ngomongin apa dari tadi?" tanya Luka penasaran sambil membawa panci panas.

"Nggak. Nggak ngomongin apa-apa," jawab Lui sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kakak perlu bantuan? Apa yang bisa kubantu? Menghilangkan bau gosong atau menbersihkan dapur akibat masakan kakak?" tawar Lui yang terdengar sindiran bagi Luka.

" **Ah... makasih adik manis... kau bisa bersihkan dapur sekalian cuci piring. Aku merasa sangat terbantu.** Dan Anon, Kanon... seharusnya tunggu kakak menjemput kalian... siapa yang mengantarkan kalian pulang?" tanya Luka setelah membalas sindiran Lui.

"Gakupo! Dia juga menjemput kak IA!" jawab Kanon semangat.

"Eh? Dia datang ke sini? Aduh.. kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu..." gerutu Luka sanbil terburu-buru menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

"Gakupo? Siapa dia Lui?" tanya Yuuma.

"Entahlah... sepertinya tunangan kak Luka, aku gak tahu dia seperti apa karena belum melihatnya," jawab Lui sedikit ragu.

"Kalian belum pernah bertemu dengannya 'kan? Aku harap kalian akrab dengan Gakupo," kata IA yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Yuuma memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa kalian memanggil tunangannya kak Luka tanpa sebutan 'kakak'?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku juga penasaran, bahkan Anon dan Kanon yang biasanya memberi imbuhan 'kakak' di setiap orang yang lebih tua dari mereka memanggil Gakupo dengan 'Gakupo'," Lui ikutan heran.

IA tersenyum aneh, "A... hahaha... kalian akan tahu saat melihatnya. Ah! Dia masuk, kalian temui Gakupo di ruang tamu oke?" jelas IA sekaligus memberi perintah pada kedua adiknya.

Yuuma dan Lui menuruti perintah IA, "Ah... iya kak! Bisakah kakak melanjutkan urusanku di dapur tadi? Tinggal cuci piring kok," Lui meminta tolong.

"Ehh?! Aku yang baru datang langsung di suruh melakukan pekerjaan rumah? Bukannya yang bertanggung jawab itu kamu Lui?"

"Kalau kakak gak mau juga gak papa, aku bisa lanjutkan nanti, aku penasaran dengan tunangan kak Luka,"

"Sepertinya sifat IA agak berubah, kenapa bisa gitu?" tanya Yuuma pada Lui.

"Ah... itu... mungkin itu karena kita, kak Luka bilang... kak IA menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat kita diculik. Sebagai kakak, kak IA tidak bisa melindungi kita, adiknya," jawab Lui.

Yuuma mendengus, "Kakak apanya, umurku dan umur IA hanya beda beberapa bulan,"

"Tapi kak IA yang lahir duluan dari kakak, otomatis kak IA itu kakak kak Yuuma. Seharusnya kak Yuuma ke kak IA manggil kakak,"

"Umur kami sama Lui... hanya beda beberapa bulan, kalau dia beda tahun baru aku panggil dia kakak,"

"Ah... jadi kalian Lui dan Yuuma ya?" Lui dan Yuuma melihat orang yang ada di depan mereka.

Mereka berdua langsung mematung melihat penampilan yang ada di depan mereka. 'Perempuan... apa laki-laki?' batin mereka sama.

"Namaku Kamui Gakupo, aku tunangan Luka. Seharusnya kami berdua menikah satu bulan yang lalu, tapi Luka ingin minta restu kalian berdua," orang yang di kenal Gakupo tersebut memperkenalkan diri.

"A-ah... jadi kamu yang namanya Gakupo...," Lui tersenyum aneh.

'Dia laki-laki! Tapi kok rambutnya...' Lui dan Yuuma kembali membatin dengan isi yang sama.

"Ah! Gakupo! Kenapa kamu gak bilang dulu kalau mau ke sini? Aku 'kan bisa bersiap-siap, kamu sampai merepotkan diri untuk menjemput adik-adikku," tanya Luka ikut bergabung dengan tiga orang tersebut.

'Gaya bicara kak Luka yang biasanya pakai 'kau' sekarang pakai 'kamu'?! Apa yang disukai kak Luka dengan orang ini?' untuk yang ketiga kalinya Yuuma dan Lui berpikiran sama.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Gakupo, dia tunanganku. Sepertinya awal tahun depan kami berencana menikah, kalian merestui kami 'kan?" ucap Luka berbinar-binar.

Dua orang itu saling menatap, "Err... sebenarnya... itu terserah kakak sih..." Lui menggaruk pipinya.

"Mau kakak nikah tahun depan, mau jomblo seumur hidup itu terserah kakak, yang mengatur kehidupan kakak 'kan kakak sendiri. Kami hanya bisa mendoakan saja..." sambung Yuuma sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dan jangan lupakan ucapan pedas dari laki-laki berambut merah muda tersebut.

Luka tersenyum, "Benarkah? Gakupo kau dengar itu? Ah~ aku jadi tidak sabar..." serunya senang. Sedangkan tunangannya hanya tersenyum.

IA, Kanon, dan Anon yang ikut bergabung hanya bisa saling menatap dengan Lui dan Yuuma. "Ini... tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya IA memastikan.

Kedua orang itu hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Sepertinya..." Kanon menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Kita harus pasrah ya?" sambung Anon.

IA, Yuuma, dan Lui memandang kedua adik kembar mereka, 'Dari mana mereka dapat kalimat itu?!'

 **[To Be Continued]**


	9. Chapter 8

**Happy reading and enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _2 anak berumur sekisar 10 tahun sedang asyik mengamati taman. Hening menguasai mereka. Meskipun mereka adalah 'saudara', canggung tetap menemani karena salah satu dari mereka baru saja bergabung._

 _Dengan gugup, salah satu dari 2 orang tersebut membuka pembicaraan, "Erm... a-aku dengar... kamu hilang ingatan ya?" topik yang buruk untuk mengawali pembicaraan pertama mereka._

 _Anak yang ditanya hanya tersenyum, "Ya... katanya namaku Yuuma, aku merasa tidak yakin dengan namaku sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak percaya dengan diriku," jawabnya sambil memandang langit._

 _Terbesit rasa iri dalam hati perempuan tersebut, "Enak ya jadi kamu..."_

 _"Hm? Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Kamu terkena amnesia_ _jadi kamu tidak mengingat apapun yang menjadi beban dalam hidupmu. Seakan bebanmu yang selama ini kamu emban menghilang begitu saja," jawaban dari perempuan tersebut membuatnya sedikit marah._

 _"Kamu pikir kehilangan ingatan itu enak?" suara laki-laki itu bergetar._

 _Perempuan itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum sedih, "Mungkin?" jawabnya tidak pasti._

 _Laki-laki itu berdiri, kemudian berteriak, "TENTU SAJA TIDAK ENAK BODOH!"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Kehilangan ingatan berarti kehilangan seluruh kenangan berhargamu! Mungkin enak kehilangan memori yang tidak ingin kamu ingat, tapi kalau kalau memori yang ingin kamu ingat untuk selamanya bagaimana?! Apa kamu tidak berpikir sejauh itu?!"_

 _Perempuan itu tertawa hambar, "Tapi aku... tidak mempunyai ingatan yang bahagia. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir untuk bunuh diri jika saja ibu dan kak Luka tidak menghentikanku saat di jembatan,"_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Perempuan itu menatap laki-laki yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya, "Ya, bunuh diri. Orang tuaku tidak menganggapku sebagai anak, orang-orang yang ada di sekolah selalu mem_ bully _ku. Karena itu aku iri denganmu, mungkin saja kamu tertekan dengan sesuatu sehingga kamu bisa mengalami hilang ingatan. Dan kamu tahu?" laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"Sebenarnya... kamu mirip dengan anak laki-laki yang terkurung di ruangan AC di sekolah SD-ku dulu. Dia sepertinya di_ bully _dengan temannya karena dia anak orang kaya,"_

 _"Kasihan... memangnya dia suka pamer kekayaan?"_

 _"Tidak, sepertinya dia anak yang baik. Mungkin karena kebaikannya, orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa dikasihani,"_

 _"Hah... padahal dia anak yang baik. Hanya karena anaknya orang kaya, dia dikucilkan,"_

 _Perempuan itu tersenyum sambil melihat langit musim dingin, "Sepertinya salju akan turun malam ini. Kamu tahu? Pertemuanku dengan anak itu terjadi saat salju pertama turun di musim dingin, sama seperti pertemuanku denganmu,"_

 _"Ya... salju ini seperti sengaja mempertemukanku dengan kalian. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa_ deja vu _," laki-laki itu merapatkan syalnya yang ia pakai._

* * *

 **Yuki**

* * *

Luka memandang kelima adiknya, di belakangnya terdapat tunangannya alias Gakupo. "Jadi..." kelima adiknya itu menatap Luka.

"Kenapa panggil calon suamiku tanpa ada sebutan 'kakak'?" pertanyaan tersebut membuat lima adiknya itu saling menatap.

"Yakin nih kami bilang di depan Gakupo?" tanya IA.

" **Tentu saja** , dan kenapa gaya bicaramu jadi berubah drastis IA?" jawab Luka.

"Nanti Gakupo bakalan sakit hati, lagian IA sekarang berusaha merubah sifatnya yang seperti pengecut. Meskipun sifat khawatirnya masih melekat, bukankah itu bagus?" ucapan Yuuma menohok hati IA.

"Kak... kurangi kata sindirannya..." tegur Lui.

Yuuma menatap Lui, "Sindiran? Sindiran apa?" pertanyaan bodoh tersebut membuat orang yang mendengarnya menepuk jidat.

"Yuuma... kau sengaja membelokkan topik 'kan? Cepat jawab pertanyaanku tadi," Luka mengembalikkan topik yang sempat melenceng. Bisa mereka lihat kalau Yuuma tengah mendecih.

"Dimulai dari Anon," lanjutnya.

"Rambut Gakupo panjang seperti perempuan, kalau dilihat dari belakang, Gakupo sama kak Luka seperti kakak-adik," kata Anon sambil memilin ujung bajunya.

"Gakupo tidak seperti laki-laki karena rambut panjangnya," ucapan Kanon membuat Gakupo pundung.

"Benarkah? Kalian tidak disuruh Yuuma menjawab seperti itu 'kan?" tanya Luka memastikan. Orang yang dimaksud langsung menatap tajam perempuan berambut gulali tersebut.

Sepasang anak kembar tersebut menggeleng, "Saat kak Luka memperkenalkan kami dengan Gakupo untuk pertama kalinya, kami kira Gakupo perempuan," lanjut mereka.

"Eeh?! Rambutku seperti ini karena aku penggemar tokoh samurai," ucap laki-laki berambut ungu tersebut.

"Aku setuju sama Anon dan Kanon, rasanya kalian ini pasangan _lesbi_ ," IA tanpa sadar menyindir dua orang yang akan menikah sebentar lagi.

"Pasangan _lesbi_?! Apa segitunya aku mirip dengan perempuan?" mata Gakupo mulai berkaca-kaca berkat pengakuan dari tiga orang tersebut.

Luka menghela nafas, dia sudah mengira kalau ini akan terjadi. Padahal dia sudah menyuruh tunangannya itu memotong rambutnya. Perempuan bermata biru laut itu menatap kedua adiknya yang belum mengeluarkan alasannya. "Kalau kalian?" tanyanya.

"Hmm... sebenarnya alasanku sama seperti mereka bertiga. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika rambut Gakupo yang seperti perempuan itu dipangkas, rasanya aku punya kakak perempuan yang menyukai sesama jenis," jawab Lui dengan senyum anehnya.

"Ya, pangkas rambutmu. Mungkin kami akan mengakuimu sebagai calon kakak ipar kami. Jika saja rambut panjangmu itu cocok denganmu, aku akan membiarkanmu dengan rambut panjangnya. Tapi sayangnya tidak, aku merasa melihat banci ungu di sini," Gakupo serasa ditusuk oleh _katana_ berkat omongan pedas dari Yuuma.

Luka kembali menghela nafas, "Jadi? Kalian akan mengakui Gakupo sebagai calon kakak ipar kalian jika dia memangkas rambutnya?" tanyanya yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh kelima orang tersebut.

"Luka~ kau tidak membelaku? Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menumbuhkan rambut ini?" rengek orang yang menjadi bahan topik mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti itu membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama bukan?" Luka mengusap kepala rambut tunangannya layaknya anak kecil.

Gakupo mengangguk, "Ya. Sangaaat lama," ucapnya kemudian memeluk Luka. Mereka berdua mengabaikan lima orang yang menatap mereka datar.

"Ehem! Bisakah kalian tidak menaburkan bunga-bunga romantis di depan kami? Ada anak kecil di sini," laki-laki berambut merah muda itu merusak suasana.

"Jadi? Apa Gakupo akan memangkas rambutnya? Kami menunggu jawaban di sini?" tanyanya mewakili saudaranya.

Luka menatap Gakupo, "Kamu... mau memangkas rambutmu 'kan?"

"Y-y-ya..." jawab Gakupo ragu.

"Pangkas rambut sekarang sana," kata Yuuma memakai nada mengusir.

"Pangkas rambut ya? Kami tidak bisa memanggilmu 'kakak' kalau kamu masih memakai gaya samuraimu itu," Lui memberi senyuman ramah yang mematikan (?).

"Kalau Gakupo terlihat seperti laki-laki, kami akan memanggilmu 'kakak'. Gakupo akan menikahi kakak kami 'kan? Makanya Gakupo harus terlihat seperti laki-laki, jadi... pangkas rambut sekarang ya?" IA memberikan senyuman yang sama seperti Lui dengan tambahan aura gelap.

"Kami akan memanggil Gakupo 'kakak' jika Gakupo pangkas rambut, _style_ nya seperti laki-laki ya? Kalau bisa, _style_ nya seperti kak Yuuma atau kak Lui," Kanon dan Anon memberikan senyuman polosnya.

Sepertinya Gakupo harus merelakan rambutnya yang panjang, halus, dan berkilau ini demi mendapatkan pengakuan adik-adik tunangannya.

* * *

 **Yuki**

* * *

"Kak! Aku berangkat!" pamit Yuuma.

"A-ah! Tunggu dulu Yuuma!" kata Luka buru-buru menghampiri adiknya.

"Kau harus memakai ini dulu! Karena ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, aku takut hipotermia milikmu kambuh," lanjutnya sambil memakaikan Yuuma syal.

"Ah! Pakai ini juga!"

"Kak..."

"Sama ini!"

"Kak Luka..."

"Dan ini!"

"KAKAK!" seruan Yuuma membuat Luka menghentikan aktivitasnya. Bisa dia lihat adiknya yang kini telah memakai _sweater_ tebal dan syal yang hampir menutup kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku! Aku hanya butuh satu syal dan satu _sweater_ oke? Jangan berlebihan, hipotermiaku tidak akan kambuh jika aku tidak memakai pakaian tipis," kata Yuuma sambil melepas _sweater_ dan syal.

"Karena itu aku tidak suka jika dia tahu hal macam ini, kakak sangat berlebihan," gerutunya.

"Tapi itu untuk menjaga kehangatan tubuhmu,"

"Kak... aku tidak selemah itu. Aku berangkat, lebih baik kakak mengurus suami kakak yang kini belum bangun. Bukannya sebentar lagi dia akan ada pertemuan di tempat kerjanya?" kata Yuuma.

Luka menepuk jidatnya, "Kau benar, makasih telah mengingatkanku. Dan... aku boleh menayakanmu satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"5 bulan lalu... saat aku meminta penjelasan kalian tentang kejadian 'itu'... bukannya kau tidak ingat tentang itu? Bagaimana kau mengerti ucapan Lui seakan kau sudah tahu kejadian yang menimpa kalian secara rinci?" Yuuma menelan ludahnya mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Ah... itu... aku... diceritakan sama Lui, karena itu aku tahu kejadiannya" jawab Yuuma bohong.

"Apa?! Lui menceritakan kejadian itu dengan mudahnya kepadamu?! Aku bahkan butuh waktu 1 bulan,"

"Ah... sudahlah kak! Itu sudah hampir setengah tahun yang lalu, aku berangkat ya? Aku harus mengurus dokumen-dokumen OSIS," kata Yuuma kemudian pergi menuju sekolah.

"Hah... anak itu... ah benar! Aku harus membangunkannya!"

 **[Haruka Highschool. Ruang OSIS]**

"Yo! Ketua OSIS!" sapa Piko yang terdengar seperti ejekan bagi Yuuma.

" **Apa?** " tanyanya dingin.

"Wow... santai bro! Aku hanya memberikan formulir pendaftaran anak kelas 1 yang akan masuk OSIS," jawab Piko.

"Oh... taruh saja di laci, kau tahu 'kan tempatnya?" pinta Yuuma.

"Ya ya ya... aku tahu itu, dan satu lagi,"

"Apa?" Yuuma menghentikan aktivitasnya karena tangannya terasa ngilu akibat terus berkutat dengan dokumennya.

"Aria menitip pesan untukmu, 'jangan lupa minum obatmu,' katanya. Sepertinya dia khawatir kalau demammu— maksudku hipotermiamu kambuh,"

"Aku sudah meminumnya tadi,"

Piko menatap Yuuma dengan tatapan menyindir, "Hee... tumben, biasanya kalau gak di datangi Aria kau tidak mau meminumnya. Kerasukan apa kau?"

"Kalau kau tidak ada urusan lain bisakah kau pergi?"'

"Kau benar-benar dingin Yuuma... sudahlah! Aku akan membantumu mengerjakan dokumen yang di tinggalkan oleh mantan ketua OSIS," Piko menawarkan bantuan tanpa persetujuan dari temannya.

"Gak us—"

"Ini sudah malam, apalagi ini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Kenapa kau betah banget ngurusi dokumen yang bejibun ini sampai kau pulang malam seperti orang kerja yang lagi lembur? Kau tidak takut kena marah sama kakakmu? Aku yakin sebentar lagi kakakmu akan menelponmu dan menyuruhmu untuk cepat pulang. Kalau gak, kamu akan diancam oleh suami kakakmu," penjelasan Piko membuat Yuuma bungkam. Benar apa yang dikatakan Piko, dia sudah pernah kena marah selama... ah... dia tidak menghitungnya.

Tapi...

"Apa peduliku? Biarkan mereka marah, toh nggak mempan ke aku. Lagian bentar lagi ini sudah selesai dan aku tidak mau apa yang tersimpan di otakku menghilang begitu saja. Tapi, karena kau rela menjemputku beserta membawa pesan malam-malam begini... kau boleh membantuku, jangan sampai menghancurkan isinya, **lagi** ," kata Yuuma menatap tajam Piko.

"'lagi'? Hei! Ini pertama kalinya aku membantumu untuk hari ini Yuuma..." protes laki-laki berambut putih tersebut.

Yuuma menghela nafas, tanpa menatap temannya, laki-laki yang kini menjadi ketua OSIS beberapa bulan yang lalu membalas, "Ya. Hari ini. Kemarin? Kau hampir saja merusak dokumen yang kukerjakan semalaman dengan minuman yang kau bawa, mengubah tulisanku, mengacak-acak dokumen yang kuatur, dan menjatuhkan tumpukan map yang ada di lemari saat kau membukanya. Padahal sudah ada kertas yang di tempel dengan isi larangan untuk membukanya kecuali ketua OSIS. Kau anggota OSIS yang paling ceroboh Piko..."

Terdengar seperti pengakuan kesalahan dari laki-laki bermata _heterochrome_ tersebut yang dijelaskan oleh Yuuma.

Dengan cepat, Piko segera sujud, "Maafkan hamba!" serunya.

"Lupakan. Cepat kita selesaikan ini,"

"Siap laksanakan!"

 **[Skip]**

 **Kretek!**

Yuuma merenggangkan tangan dan punggungnya sampai tulangnya berbunyi. "Hei... jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya kepada temannya yang sedang memasukkan dokumen-dokumen OSIS.

Piko melihat jam yang melingkar pada tangannya, "Jam 9, sepertinya masih ada waktu sebelum kau terkena amukan kedua kakakmu. Tapi... kenapa satpam tidak melarangmu untuk ada di sekolah sampai malam? Batas waktunya hanya sampai jam 7 malam," jawabnya.

"Ah... itu? Awalnya dia tidak mengizinkanku... lalu aku membuat alasan dan dia membiarkanku dengan batas waktu sampai jam 10. Kalau lebih, aku akan di suruh pulang dengan paksa," balas Yuuma.

"Alasan? Alasan apa?" tanya Piko sambil menenteng tasnya lalu keluar dari ruangan OSIS diikuti dengan Yuuma.

Yuuma mengingat-ingat percakapan antara dia dan satpam 5 jam lalu, "Hmm... aku mengatakan 'aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku sebagai Ketua OSIS hari ini karena aku tidak mau dapat kerjaan tambahan berkat anggota OSISku yang suka nambah masalah. Di rumah aku punya tiga adik yang suka menggangguku dan empat kakak yang terus menghancurkan konsentrasiku. Jika pak satpam tidak memberiku izin, aku akan mengatakan kalau bapak selalu membiarkan murid yang terlambat masuk karena mereka memberi bapak sogokan'. Seperti itu?"

Piko _sweatdrop_ , "Itu... sebagian dari alasanmu bukannya ancaman ya?"

Yuuma memiringkan kepalanya, "Hmm?"

"Nggak, nggak jadi, kau naik apa? Bus? Taksi? Atau _nebeng_ denganku?"

"Aku bawa motor, jadi aku gak perlu _nebeng_ denganmu yang nge-gasnya gak niat,"

Piko tertohok saat mendengar jawaban teman sekelasnya, "Jahat! Aku hanya mementingkan keselamatan dalam berkendara," protesnya.

"Yah... mementingkan keselamatan sampai orang jalan kaki bisa membalapmu yang menaiki motor,"

 **[Rumah Megurine]**

 **Krieet...**

Yuuma mebuka pintu dengan perlahan agar penghuni rumah tidak terganggu. "Ehem! Sepertinya kau sudah pulang," meskipun itu tidak ada gunanya.

Yuuma membuat senyum palsunya, "Malam kak Gakupo... belum tidur?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Cepat ke ruang makan, mereka menunggumu," perintah laki-laki berambut ungu pendek, Gakupo.

"Eh? Kalian menungguku? Bukannya sudah lewat jam makan malam ya?" tanya Yuuma.

Gakupo mengangguk, "Memang, berkat permintaan Kanon dan Anon di dukung oleh IA. Kita sudah lama tidak makan malam bersama,"

Laki-laki bermata _emerald_ itu tersenyum, "Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ah... nggak... kalau gitu ayo ke sana! Katanya mereka menunggu, ah... perutku lapar!"

 **[Skip. Halaman belakang rumah]**

"Yuuma... Yuuma!" IA mengguncang keras tubuh adiknya yang tertidur pulas.

Mata Yuuma terbuka, "Hoahm... apa sih? Ganggu tidur aja," gerutunya.

"Kalo mau tidur jangan di sini, di kamarmu sana! Kau tidak tahu? Tidur di musim dingin itu tidak baik. Jika ini musim panas, mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu," IA mulai mengeluarkan nasehat yang sangat tidak disukai Yuuma.

"Iya... maaf, maaf, aku tadi keasyikan lihat awan musim dingin tadi..."

IA menghela nafas, "Kau pernah melakukan ini saat umur 10 tahun sampai dimarahi kak Luka. Tapi kayaknya kamu gak kapok," perempuan tersebut bernostalgia.

"Katanya benci musim dingin tapi suka banget keluar saat ada salju," lanjut perempuan berambut pink pucat tersebut.

'Ya mana mungkin aku bilang aku sangat suka musim dingin di saat ibu dan kak Luka mengatakan kalau aku trauma dengan musim dingin,' seru Yuuma membatin.

"Apa kau berhasil menyembuhkan traumamu?" tanya IA sambil duduk di kursi samping Yuuma.

Yuuma menggaruk pipinya, "Yah... anggap saja begitu," jawabnya sambil berpaling muka.

IA memiringkan kepalanya, "Hei... kenapa memalingkan wajah dariku? Apa ada yang kamu sembunyikan?"

"Nggak... memang apa yang kusembunyikan dari kalian?"

"Banyak,"

"Ukh..." Yuuma bungkam saat mendengar jawaban kakaknya yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya.

"Sangat banyak malah, aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu sembunyikan dari kami. Tapi sepertinya Lui tahu banyak tentangmu, bahkan saat dia melihat dirimu untuk pertama kalinya, dia sangat terkejut. Apa kalian punya suatu hubungan?" Yuuma hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan IA, bahkan dia tidak ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hei... kenapa mendadak diam wahai pangeran sinis?" sindir IA.

Hening membalas IA, perempuan bermata biru tersebut kesal. "Ok, terserah kamu saja kalau gitu, kenapa tidak cepat masuk? Hipotermiamu akan kambuh nanti," ucapnya kesal.

"Hei IA..." Yuuma membuka mulutnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Tentang enaknya hilang ingatan yang kau bicarakan 7 tahun lalu... apa kau masih berpikir sama tentang itu?" tanya Yuuma tiba-tiba.

"Brr... dingin banget hari ini. Ayo masuk! Aku gak ingin beku karena hawa dingin ini," IA mencoba menghindari pertanyaan Yuuma. Namun, berkat tatapan Yuuma yang serius, dia akhirnya menghela nafas.

IA menatap langit musim dingin, "Mungkin... aku akan mencabut ucapanku waktu itu. Meskipun banyak kenangan yang menyakitkan, masih ada kenangan yang berharga. Hanya sedikit sih... sekarang kenangan berhargaku bertambah banyak berkat kalian," jawabnya sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Oh... jadi kau berubah pikiran, syukurlah. Tapi... seingatku kau tidak pernah menceritakan masalah pribadimu pada siapapun. Kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku dulu?"

"Eh? Erm... entahlah, keluar begitu saja tanpa izin otakku," jawaban IA membuat Yuuma menatap kakaknya datar.

"Aku hanya nyaman mengeluarkan _uneg-uneg_ ku padamu," lanjutnya.

"Gak Lui, gak IA, alasan mereka sama saja. Memangnya aku buku _diary_ apa?" gumam Yuuma kesal.

"Apa yang kau gumamkan dengan bibir cemberutmu itu pangeran sinis?" tanya IA dengan sindiran.

"Tidak ada, dan apa maksudmu memanggilku pangeran sinis IA?"

"Ah itu... aku dengar dari Piko, semua orang di sekolah tahu kalau julukanmu itu pangeran sinis. Piko yang membuat julukanmu itu, setelah kupikir... julukanmu itu cocok," jawab IA sumringah.

'Ingatkan aku untuk menutup mulut kreatifnya itu,'

"Ngomong-ngomong... sebelum kamu pindah ke SD Haruka... IA dari SD mana?" tanya Yuuma.

IA menatap Yuuma, "Dari SD Hoshika, SD favorit di kota ini, SD dimana aku di _bully_ , SD dimana aku di buang oleh keluargaku, SD dimana aku bertemu dengan anak itu, dan SD dimana aku menyelamatkan dia dari ruangan ber-AC. Sepertinya keluargaku senang saat aku berhasil masuk SD favorit yang berasrama. Mereka tidak akan bertemu dengan anak mereka selama 6 tahun. Dan itu menjadi kesempatanku kabur dari rumah dan keluar dari SD neraka itu. Kau masih ingat 'kan? Ceritaku saat aku menemukan anak yang terkurung di ruangan multimedia dengan suhu minim?" jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Hm... aku masih ingat,"

'Ternyata dia beneran anak perempuan waktu itu,'

* * *

 **Yuki**

* * *

 **Ctak!**

Sebuah kapur melayang dengan cepat dan mendarat tepat di dahi seorang laki-laki yang tengah melamun. "Aduh!" rintihnya.

"Megurine Lui, apa pelajaranku segitu membosankan sampai kau dengan enaknya melamun?" seorang guru muda menatap laki-laki bernama Lui dengan senyuman yang mengerikan.

Lui membalas tatapan sang guru dengan tatapan datar. Menghela nafas pelan, laki-laki bermata _ruby_ itu tersenyum, "Tidak pak... saya dari tadi memperhatikan pelajaran bapak kok, mungkin hanya perasaan bapak saja tadi," elaknya halus.

"Apa saya perlu mengembalikan kapur bapak yang dilempar tadi dan mengerjakan soal bapak di depan? Mungkin bapak akan percaya jika ada bukti," tawarnya masih dengan senyuman.

Guru tersebut terdiam, "B-baiklah... cepat buktikan kepadaku!"

 **[Skip]**

Lui berjalan pulang dengan langkah terburu-buru, entah kenapa _mood_ nya dari tadi tidak bagus. Ia bahkan hampir menyentak teman sebangkunya, Ring. _Mood_ nya terus bertambah buruk sejak ia mengingat wajah orang itu. Jujur saja, dia ingin menghajar wajahnya meskipun orang itu sudah meminta maaf.

"Kak Yuuma, aku ingin _sparring_ dengan kakak," ucapnya segera setelah masuk rumah.

Yuuma yang kini sedang menikmati waktu santainya menatap Lui, " _Sparring_? Di musim dingin? Kenapa? Apa _mood_ mu sedang buruk hari ini?" tanyanya.

Laki-laki berambut jingga itu mengepalkan tangannya erat, " **Ayolah kak... aku gak mau amarahku meluap lagi,** " bisa Yuuma lihat kini adiknya menahan amarah.

Yuuma berjalan menuju halaman belakang diikuti dengan adiknya, "Kau meminta pada waktu yang tepat dik... IA yang ada urusan dengan ekskulnya, Kanon dan Anon yang ikut ke rumah sakit bersama kak Luka, kak Gakupo yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan, dan aku yang kebetulan sedang bersantai habis mengerjakan tugas sekolahku. Dan berkat waktu luangku itu, kau mengajakku _sparring_. Kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku sambil _sparring_ oke?"

"Oke," Lui melepas seragamnya menampilkan kaos yang ia pakai. Badannya sedikit menggigil akibat angin musim dingin.

Laki-laki yang kini menginjak umur 11 tahun itu mengambil kuda-kuda, begitu juga dengan Yuuma. "Tapi... asal kamu tahu saja, aku... amatir dalam _sparring_ ," pengakuan laki-laki berambut merah muda tua itu membuat adiknya langsung menghentikan serangan yang akan ia lancarkan.

"Hah? Jangan bohong kak... aku tahu kakak mengikuti berbagai bela diri sejak kecil. Buktinya, kakak bisa mengetahui jumlah orang yang akan menculik kita dulu dan membanting mereka berkat insting kakak," kata Lui sambil melancarkan tendangannya di kepala Yuuma yang berhasil ditahan oleh kakaknya yang beda 6 tahun.

"Berbagai bela diri? Wow~ jadi dulu aku pintar menghajar orang dong~" Yuuma menghindari pukulan Lui yang mengarah pada dadanya dan menyerang kaki adiknya. Serangan itu membuat adiknya itu terjatuh.

"Kalau kakak amatir dalam _sparring_ , kakak nggak mungkin bisa menangkis seranganku tadi. Aku juga tahu kalau kakak itu sudah sabuk hitam di karate, mana mungkin kakak amatir sama yang namanya _sparring_ ," Lui bangkit dan kembali mengarahkan tendangan ke paha Yuuma, meskipun hanya terkena sedikit.

"Lui... kamu... _stalker_ kah?" tuduhan Yuuma membuat Lui cenat-cenut di kepala.

"Kakak... aku bukan _stalker_ oke? Kakak yang menceritakanku saat kita bertemu untuk ketiga kali dan medali beserta sertifikat milik kakak yang dipajang di kamar kakak. Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu kalau kakak itu pintar dalam bidang bela diri," Lui terus melancarkan serangan yang ia rasa percuma karena kakaknya terus menangkis serangannya.

"Jadi? Apa yang membuatmu _bad mood_ dik?" Yuuma mulai memulai topik utama mereka.

"Kak Yohio," jawab Lui singkat. Dia meninju lengan kanan Yuuma.

"Istri kak Kokone? Kenapa? Bukannya kita sudah tidak ada masalah dengan mereka?" Yuuma kembali bertanya.

"Ya, kita memang sudah tidak punya masalah dengan mereka. Saat aku akan mengunjungi kakak di rumah sakit, dia menungguku di taman," Lui berhenti menyerang, nafasnya ngos-ngosan.

"Terus? Bukannya kau sudah menceritakan itu saat aku baru sadar?"

"Ya. Memang. Tapi hanya titipan pesan saja, dia menyapaku tanpa ada rasa bersalah,"

* * *

 **Yuki**

* * *

 _"Hai Lui," Yohio, laki-laki berambut pirang panjang hampir sebahu dan bermata_ ruby _menyapa bocah dengan tudung jaketnya yang menutupi kepalanya._

 _Lui menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau..." geramnya._

 _Yohio berjalan menuju Lui, "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya? Kau kini sudah besar," ucapnya._

 _Lui mundur dengan perlahan, "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu, kakak," tanya laki-laki berambut jingga tersebut dingin._

 _"Wow... santai dik, aku menunggumu di sini untuk meminta maaf apa yang telah kuperbuat pada kalian, dengan menuruti perintah istriku, kalian mungkin bisa menyadarkannya dari keserakahan. Dan sepertinya 'kakakmu' itu mengira kalau aku juga serakah seperti istriku,"_

 _"Artinya kau minta tolong pada kami dengan paksaan?"_

 _Yohio tersenyum lebar, "Yup!"_

 _"Dasar egois,"_

 _"Aku memang egois, tapi keegoisanku ini membantu orang lain," Lui mendengus mendengar ucapan kakak kandungnya._

 _Dengan senyum meremehkan, Lui berkata, "Membantu? Apanya yang membantu? Berkat keegoisanmu 6 tahun yang lalu, aku harus menanggung beban berat sendirian. Membuatku menderita, dan membuat kami hampir di ujung nyawa,"_

 _Yohio tersenyum sedih mendengar ucapan adiknya yang menusuk hatinya, "Ya, kau benar,"_

 _"Lalu? Kenapa kau masih sanggup menyapaku tanpa ada rasa bersalah?" tanya Lui sinis._

 _"Hei! Jujur saja, aku tidak berani menyapamu oke?! Bahkan aku harus berlatih di depan cermin dengan foto saat kamu masih kecil. Itu sangat sulit bagiku, aku bahkan tidak berani melihat fotomu karena rasa bersalah ini! Pertemuan ini juga tidak disengaja, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan di taman ini dan melihatmu lewat itu saja," mata Yohio mulai berkaca-kaca._

 _"Bohong," Lui menundukkan tudung jaketnya hanya untuk menutup wajahnya._

 _"Aku tidak bohong Lui... kalau kamu tidak percaya tidak apa-apa, tapi... bisakah kau sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku pada Yuuma?"_

 _"Kenapa? Apa kau mengenal kak Yuuma?"_

 _Yohio tersenyum, "Tentu saja, aku bahkan mengenalnya lebih lama darimu, mungkin dia tidak ingat tentangku karena ledakan itu. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu kalau dalang dibalik tragedi itu adalah Kokone, pokoknya sampaikan ya?" laki-laki pirang tersebut beranjak pergi._

 _"Tunggu!" teriak Lui._

 _"Apa lagi? Bukannya kau tidak ingin melihatku?"_

 _"Apa kakak... merencanakan ini saat kakak kabur dari rumah?" tanya Lui._

 _Yohio menatap Lui, senyuman pun muncul di bibirnya, "Entahlah, mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Yang jelas, tragedi dan penculikan itu sangat tidak kuharapkan. Kau bisa tanyakan Yuuma secara rinci,"_

 _Entah kenapa rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatinya, dia sudah mengetahui jawabannya berkat ucapan dari kakaknya. "Kakak benar-benar egois, karena itu aku langsung diterima panti asuhan tanpa ada pertanyaan,"_

* * *

 **Yuki**

* * *

"Jadi... apa kakak ingat kak Yohio? Selama ini kakak pura-pura kena amnesia 'kan? Apa yang direncanakan kak Yohio? Benarkah kakak kenal dengannya?" Lui langsung bertanya setelah selesai bercerita.

Yuuma berhenti sejenak, ia pun duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan di halaman belakang. "Yah... aku sudah bertemu dengannya saat kak Kokone bertunangan dengan Yohio, tanpa aku sadari kami sudah dekat sampai Yohio bercerita tentang adiknya yang lucu, menggemaskan, tapi sifatnya lebih dewasa darinya," jawaban Yuuma membuat Lui merasa tersindir.

"Kak Yohio beneran ngomong kalau aku lucu?"

Yuuma tertawa kecil, "Bohong, itu cuma pendapatku, tapi tentang sifatmu yang lebih dewasa... dia ngomong sendiri," seketika Yuuma mendapat tinju kecil dilengannya.

"Terus?" Lui duduk di samping Yuuma.

"Dia bilang, 'aku ingin mengeluarkan dia dari rumah itu, menjauhkannya sampai kedua orang itu tidak menemukannya,'. Saat itu aku tidak tahu kalau adiknya itu kamu, padahal kita sudah hampir 5 kali bertemu, aku rasa kakakmu saat itu sudah kabur dari rumah," Yuuma melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kak Yohio tidak membawaku bersamanya? Bukankah lebih baik seperti itu?"

Yuuma mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, mungkin saat itu... Yohio punya masalah dengan keuangannya. Meskipun dia tinggal di apartemen, uangnya hanya bisa untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya sendiri. Atau mungkin... dia punya masalah yang tidak bisa melibatkanmu," jelasnya.

"Masalah?"

Yuuma menarik rambutnya keras, adiknya yang satu ini tidak berhenti bertanya, "Aku tidak tahu... dia tidak menceritakannya padaku, tapi wajahnya menunjukkan seperti itu. Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya dik? Rasanya pusing dengan semua pertanyaanmu yang terus-terusan kau lontarkan. Hanya itu yang aku tahu, aku bahkan terus bicara panjang lebar berkat pertanyaanmu," keluhnya.

Lui tersenyum aneh, "Eh? Benarkah?"

"Itu! Kau kembali bertanya!" seru Yuuma.

"Ah! Maaf, maaf. Aku sudah puas kok!"

Yuuma menghela nafas, "Hah... kalau begitu ayo masuk, hawanya jadi lebih dingin," laki-laki bermata _emerald_ itu melihat tangannya yang bergetar.

Lui melihat badan kakaknya yang sepertinya menahan dingin, "Ah... aku hampir lupa, kalau gitu ayo masuk kak. Aku heran kenapa kakak tidak pakai baju hangat tadi..."

"Aku juga heran kenapa kau melepas seragammu tadi,"

* * *

 **Yuki**

* * *

"Kami pulang— ASTAGA! Kenapa kalian seperti itu?!" tanya Luka setelah di suguhi pemandangan kakak-adik dengan tubuh babak belur.

Dua orang yang sibuk mengobati luka mereka masing-masing itu melihat kakaknya, salah satunya langsung berpaling dan membantu adiknya mengompres lebam yang ada di tubuhnya berkat _sparring_ tadi.

Lui, sang pelaku yang mengajak kakaknya untuk _sparring_ itu tersenyum, "Ah... kami hanya 'melepas stres', dan tanpa kami sadari, kami sudah seperti ini," jelasnya.

"Melepas stres macam apa yang kalian lakukan sampai menghasilkan luka dan lebam?" tanya Gakupo.

IA yang melihat keadaan kedua adiknya itu mendengus, "Halah... paling juga _sparring_ , itu kebiasaan mereka kalau mau melampiaskan beban yang ada di pikiran mereka," ucapnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

"Beban pikiran? Kalian mikirin apa?" Luka kembali bertanya.

"Ah... kak... kami lapar, kenapa kalian pulang lama sekali? Aku hampir mati kelaparan tadi, benarkan Lui?" Yuuma mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Eh? Hah? Ah! Benar! Aku tadi ingin makan, tapi kakak belum masak,"

"Mereka mengalihkan topik," bisik Gakupo pada Luka.

"Aku tahu itu,"

"Kak... kami juga lapar," rengek sepasang anak kembar tersebut.

"Tapi kenapa seakan-akan mereka mendapat dukungan untuk mengalihkan topik?"

"Sudahlah Luka... turutin aja mereka,"

"Oke, kalian ingin makan apa? Lagian, Yuuma 'kan bisa masak, kenapa tidak masak,"

Yuuma menghela nafas, "Apa aku disuruh masak peralatan masak karena tidak ada bahan untuk masak?" sindirnya.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau kita kehabisan bahan. Untung saja kami mampir ke supermarket tadi,"

IA yang tiba-tiba muncul bertanya, "Kak... sebentar lagi 'kan tahun baru... apa perlu kita buat pesta seperti tahun lalu?"

"Hm? Aku dan Gakupo tidak masalah... kamu tanyakan ke adik-adikmu dulu," Luka menyalakan kompor.

IA menatap Yuuma yang duduk tenang di ruang makan, "Yuuma—"

"Tidak," seketika IA cemberut.

"Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa!" serunya.

"Aku sudah dengar tadi, kalian semua saja yang merayakan tahun baru aku tidak ikut," jelas Yuuma.

"Kak Luka~ bisakah kakak membujuk adik-keras-kepala yang satu ini? Aku ingin semua orang yang ada di rumah mengikuti pesta tahun baru," rengek IA.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya Yuuma berpikir kalau sifat IA yang dulu lebih baik. "Lagian untuk apa perayaan itu? Tidak akan ada perubahan melakukan pesta seperti itu," laki-laki berambut pink itu jengkel.

Luka berjalan duduk di kursi makan, "'Kan kita menyambut tahun yang baru. Tahun baru pengalaman baru 'kan? Aku dan Gakupo berencana akan melakukan tahun baru di—"

"Hotel," potong Yuuma. Wajah Luka memerah seketika.

"Bukan bodoh!" serunya.

"Kak, wajah kakak merah tuh," kata IA datar.

"Diam!" serunya lagi.

Perempuan berambut gulali itu menghela nafas, "Kita akan pesta di rumah, tahun lalu 'kan kita pergi ke taman bermain dan restoran. Dan mungkin saja itu membuat Yuuma tidak ikut karena jalan yang ramai dan malas gerak," Luka melirik adiknya yang menatap datar.

"Sekalian menikmati salju di depan rumah,"

"Aku ikut," ucap Yuuma cepat.

IA cengo, Luka cuma tersenyum, 'Betapa mudahnya kak Luka membujuk Yuuma hanya dengan kata salju,'

"Ah! Sekalian kita mengajak 'mereka'," IA dan Yuuma juga Lui yang kebetulan ada di sana dibuat bingung dengan ucapan kakaknya.

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **Kalau gak salah aku dulu nulis chapter 8 akan selesai. Ternyata sampai chapter 9, karena terlalu panjang akhirnya dibagi dua. Update masih tetap satu minggu sekalil. Jadi minggu depan adalah chapter terkahir dari fanfic Yuki #tebar_bunga**


	10. Chapter 9

_**COMPLETE!**_

 ** _Akhirnya ini fanfic sudah selesai. Tapi kalo dilihat-lihat fanfic vocaloid tentang Yuuma atau vocaloid lainnya selain Miku, RinLen, Luka, Gakupo, Kaito itu agak sepi ya? Kasihan mereka tidak terlalu dipedulikan._**

 ** _Nah... ini chapter terakhir. Pingin dipanjangin tapi ide udah mentok._**

 ** _Selamat menikmati~_**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _Malam itu, di saat musim dingin tinggal beberapa bulan, terdengar suara bayi di suatu panti asuhan._

 _Yuuma, bocah yang akan menginjak umur 11 tahun yang masih terjaga itu berjalan menuju pintu panti asuhan depan._

 _"Astaga!" serunya lirih. Dia takut membangunkan penghuni panti asuhan yang lain._

 _Di depan pintu tersebut, terdapat sebuah keranjang besar yang berisi dua bayi dengan surat di atasnya._

 _Tanpa pikir panjang, Yuuma membawa masuk bayi yang terlihat kembar tersebut. Dia membuka surat yang terlipat dengan rapi._

 ** _Tolong rawatlah mereka berdua. Kami mohon!_**

 ** _Kami tidak bisa merawatnya karena beberapa alasan_**

 ** _Anak di sisi kiri bernama Kanon dan di sisi kanan bernama Anon._**

 ** _Mereka berdua adalah anak kembar. Tanggal lahir mereka 3 Maret._**

 ** _Atas perhatiannya kami sangat berterima kasih._**

 _"Kalau tidak bisa mengurus anak mereka, kenapa buat anak? 'Kan kasihan mereka tidak bisa mengenali wajah orang tua mereka dan kasih sayangnya. Ya... meskipun aku hampir sama dengan kalian, tapi setidaknya nasib kalian lebih bagus daripada aku," Yuuma mengelus kedua bayi tersebut dengan lembut._

 _"Ah! Aku harus beritahu ibu!"_

 _Laki-laki berambut pink tua itu langsung masuk ke kamar ibu pemilik panti asuhan tanpa permisi. "Ibu! Cepat bangun! Ada anak yang umurnya hampir satu tahun di sini!" serunya sambil mengguncang tubuh ibu keras._

 _"Hah? Yuuma? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"_

 _"Sudahlah! Ayo cepat ke sini!" Yuuma segera menarik tangan ibu ke ruang tamu._

 _"Oh astaga... sejak kapan kamu buat anak Yuuma? Kau masih dibawah umur untuk membuat anak!" seru ibu setelah melihat dua bayi yang ada di keranjang._

 _"Ish! Ibu jangan ngawur! Aku tahu kalau aku masih dibawah umur untuk membuat anak. Ibu baca ini dulu! Aku akan mengambil beberapa selimut untuk mereka berdua,"_

 _"Anu... kalau selimut aku sudah mengambilnya," Lui, bocah umur 4 tahun itu menghampiri dua orang yang sibuk sendiri._

 _"Lu... i? Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya ibu seusai membaca surat. Wanita paruh baya itu mengambil selimut yang dibawa Lui._

 _"I-i-itu... aku dengar tangisan bayi... jadi tidak bisa tidur. Tadinya aku ingin melihat di depan, tapi sudah keduluan kak Yuuma," jawab Lui lirih._

 _Yuuma menepuk kepala Lui dengan lembut, "Kerja bagus dik! Aku tidak perlu mengobrak-abrik lemari hanya untuk mencari selimut,"_ _kata laki-laki tersebut._

 _"Tapi... apa kita punya baju bayi? Ini terlalu mendadak karena selama ini kita hanya menerima anak umur 3-10 tahun," lanjutnya._

 _"Tentu saja punya, kita bisa pakai baju bekas kak Luka saat masih kecil dulu, untung mereka berdua perempuan. Kalau laki-laki... rasanya kita punya adik laki-laki yang feminim," canda ibu garing._

 _Ibu segera berdehem karena suasana yang aneh, "Baiklah... karena hanya kalian berdua yang bangun... bisakah kalian membantu ibu?"_

 _"Bantu apa?" tanya Lui._

 _"Mengurus bayi tentunya, mau apalagi?" jawab Yuuma._

 _"Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti Yuuma, kalau begitu... Yuuma siapkan air panas untuk memandikan anggota keluarga kita yang baru dan Lui siapkan handuk dan baju untuk mereka berdua," perintah ibu._

 _"Siap laksanakan!" balas Yuuma dan Lui kompak._

 _"Tolong jangan keras-keras! Ini sudah masuk jam tengah malam!"_

 _"Tapi bu... suara ibu yang lebih keras dibandingkan kami,"_

 _"Diam dan laksanakan perintah!"_

 _'Gak anak gak ibu sama saja kalau marah, menyeramkan,' batin Yuuma dan Lui_ sweatdrop _._

 ** _[Skip]_**

 _"Ma... ma! Mama ngun! (Ma... ma! Mama bangun!)" suara anak kecil yang khas membangunkan laki-laki berambut pink tua tersebut._

 _"Uh... suara siapa sih..." gerutunya._

 _"Ma!" seruan anak kecil tersebut membuat laki-laki berumur 10 tahun itu menengok ke bawah._

 _"UWAA!" teriakan tersebut menjadi alarm bagi penghuni panti asuhan. Beberapa langsung bangun dan menghampiri asal suara dan beberapa hanya mengabaikan lalu kembali memasuki alam mimpi._

 _"Kenapa kamu berteriak?! Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Luka, anak dari pemilik panti yang diikuti dengan anak-anak lain._

 _"M-m-mereka... m-memanggilku 'mama'!" jawab sang pelaku, Yuuma._

 _"Hah?" seketika ruangan menjadi sepi._

 _"Tunggu! Dari mana Yuuma dapat dua bayi yang kelihatan kembar itu? Yuuma masih dibawah umur untuk membuat anak," tanya perempuan berambut pirang, SeeU._

 _Yuuma hanya menanggapi dengan tatapan datar, "Mama! Kan! (Mama! Makan!)" seru kedua bayi yang akan menginjak umur satu tahun tersebut._

* * *

 **Yuki**

* * *

Keadaan rumah keluarga Megurine sangat ramai, meskipun di dalam hanya ada 7 orang **(Akuma: Oke, itu tergolong banyak)** acara yang mereka adakan dalam rumah itu membuat suasana meriah. Beruntung rumah mereka agak berjauhan dengan tetangga, dengan begitu acara yang mereka adakan tidak terlalu mengganggu.

"Sayang! Apa makanannya sudah siap?" tanya Gakupo pada istrinya.

Luka menaruh sebuah ayam panggang di meja ruang keluarga, "Sudah, apa kalian semua juga sudah siap dekorasinya?" jawabnya.

"Sudah. Dari tadi, kakak aja yang lambat," kata Yuuma datar.

"Pekerjaanku akan cepat selesai kalau kamu juga ikut Yuuma, seharusnya bagian memasak itu aku, IA, dan kau juga 'kan?! Sisanya yang menyuruhmu ikut ke bagian dekorasi?" tanya Luka sengit.

"Aku, 'kan sudah bilang aku gak ikutan pesta tahun baru. Aku cuma ikut bagian menikmati salju. Kakak yang memaksaku," wajah Luka memanas, sempat terpikir untuk melempar adiknya itu dengan panci. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia menghela nafas. Dia tahu betul kalau berdebat dengan adik keduanya tersebut, dia tidak akan menang. Meskipun di paling tua kedua di sini **(Akuma: Artinya Gakupo paling tua di rumah itu, sudah pada tau 'kan?)**.

 **Kringg!**

Bel rumah berbunyi, "Ah! Itu pasti mereka!" seru perempuan berambut gulali tersebut.

Dengan senang Luka membuka pintu rumahnya, "Kalian beneran datang! Makasih ya sudah meluangkan waktu sibuk kalian," ucapnya sumringah.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa... kebetulan hari ini kami banyak waktu luang, karena kami belum punya anak... jadi kami terima undanganmu. Lagian di rumah hanya ada kami, para pelayan sudah pulang karena tahun baru," balas seorang perempuan berambut coklat panjang sepunggung tersebut.

"Masuklah! Kalian datang tepat waktu, kami baru saja selesai mempersiapkan hal-hal dengan acara ini," pinta Luka mempersilahkakan tamunya untuk masuk rumah.

"Entah kenapa kami jadi merepotkan," kata laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Haih... apanya yang merepotkan... aku yang mengundang kalian untuk ikut acara ini. Masuklah! Selagi aku meminta kalian dengan baik,"

Dua pasangan suami-istri tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum hambar, "Itu... bukan ancaman 'kan?" tanya mereka berdua kemudian masuk.

 **[Ruang Keluarga]**

"Kak Yuu! Kak Yuu! Kakak kasih hadiah tahun baru apa ke kami?" tanya Kanon antusias.

"Hm? Apa tahun baru perlu diberi hadiah? Bukannya itu untuk acara natal ya? Kakak gak tahu kalau ada 'tukar hadiah' di acara ini," jawaban Yuuma membuat Kanon dan Anon berwajah murung.

"Ups..."

"Kak, kalau bercanda tolong jangan keterlaluan... mereka masih umur 7 tahun. Biasanya kita melakukan itu... khusus untuk Kanon dan Anon. Mereka berdua menyamakan acara ini dengan acara natal," Lui mengingatkan.

"Ah... aku lupa tentang itu, biasanya aku memberi mereka hadiah untuk menyambut tahun baru,"

"Benarkah? Terus kenapa aku gak dikasih?"

Yuuma menyentil dahi Lui, "Umurmu itu berapa tahun dik? Kau sudah hampir SMP, dan mereka masih SD kelas satu,"

"Yah... aku 'kan cuma bercanda,"

"Aku tahu itu,"

"T-tapi... kak Yuu biasanya memberi kami hadiah tiap tahun meskipun tidak pernah ikut perayaan ini..." mata Anon mulai berkaca-kaca.

Yuuma gelagapan, "Ah... maaf, maaf. Kakak cuma bercanda, kakak sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk kalian,"

"Kejutan? Kejutan apa?" tanya sepasang anak kembar tersebut.

"Hee... bukan kejutan kalau kalian tahu," Yuuma mengusap kepala kedua adiknya yang paling kecil tersebut dengan lembut.

"Halah... paling juga k— Hmph!" IA yang ingin membeberkan rencana Yuuma langsung dibungkam oleh laki-laki berambut merah muda tersebut dibantu dengan Lui.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Bukan kejutan kalau ada yang tahu, dari mana kau tahu rencanaku **kakak**?" suara Yuuma terdengar mengancam, dan itu membuat perempuan berambut pink pucat diikat _ponytail_ tersebut merinding.

"Masuklah! Anggap rumah sendiri," suara sang kakak sulung tersebut membuat semua orang yang ada di ruang keluarga menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak dan melihat tamu yang diundang oleh kakak pertama.

"Makasih..." Yuuma dan Lui terdiam melihat 'tamu' mereka.

"Kak..." Lui melihat kakaknya yang masih terdiam. Beberapa detik kemudian, kakaknya tersebut menghembuskan nafas.

"Hah... musim dingin di saat salju turun itu kadang menyebalkan, kadang menyenangkan," gumam Yuuma.

"Kakak tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lui.

"Hah?" Yuuma menatap Lui.

"Apa maksudmu? Ah... ngomong-ngomong dia perempuan yang menjengukku saat aku baru sadar dari komaku, kalau gak salah kamu baru saja tidur di pangkuanku," lanjutnya.

"Kakak... mulai pura-pura lagi?" Lui menatap Yuuma serius.

Laki-laki bermata _emerald_ tersebut langsung nge- _wink_ , kode untuk membantu menutupi tentang dia yang pura-pura hilang ingatan. "Hah... ok kalau begitu, aku akan memban—" ucapan Lui terhenti saat melihat tamu kedua memasuki ruangan.

Sejenak, Lui terdiam, "Hei... kau tidak apa-apa?" kali ini Yuuma bertanya.

"Kontrol emosimu dik, kau tahu 'kan kak Luka tidak tahu tentang hubungan kita dengan mereka? Meskipun itu hampir terbongkar" lanjutnya.

Lui mengambil nafas lalu mengeluarkannya pelan, "Siapa juga yang mau marah-marah? Aku tidak seperti itu,"

"Ya... di saat kau waras saja kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu, kau 'kan paling dewasa di sini," gumam Yuuma.

"Aku dengar itu,"

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu," Lui langsung menyikut perut Yuuma, membuat sang pemilik perut tersebut itu merintih dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Hm?" sang tamu perempuan melihat Yuuma yang sedang bercanda dengan Lui.

"Wah! Kamu sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ya? Selamat ya!" ucapnya sambil menghampiri kedua orang tersebut.

Yuuma tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka, "Ya, sudah lumayan lama aku keluar dari sana... ah! Apa yang di belakang kakak itu suami kakak? Siapa namanya?" perempuan tersebut alias Kokone, menengok ke belakang.

"Dia? Benar, dia suamiku, namanya Hotsuka Yohio. Sebelumnya nama keluarganya itu Hibiki, tapi dia tidak suka dengan nama keluarganya akhirnya ganti dengan nama keluargaku setelah menikah," jawab Kokone.

"Oh..." Yuuma melirik adiknya yang menatap tajam Kokone.

"Kalau kau menatap seperti itu… kau akan merusak suasana tahun baru yang kelihatan menyenangkan ini," bisiknya.

"Oi, tiga orang yang ada di sana! Bisakah kita merayakan tahun yang sebentar lagi akan berganti? Kalian tidak berniat untuk _ngrumpi_ di sana 'kan?" ucapan IA membuat tiga orang yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri itu tersadar.

"Ah maaf... kami akan ke sana," Lui langsung bergabung dengan yang lain diikuti dengan Yuuma dan Kokone.

"Dengan begini acara tahun baru dimulai!" ucap Gakupo senang.

 **[Skip]**

Yuuma menatap saudara dan para tamu yang sibuk bersenda gurau di halaman belakang. "Hai Yuuma!" sapa Kokone.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" lanjutnya.

"Ah... tentu saja kak! Tidak ada yang melarangmu duduk di sini," balas Yuuma.

Perempuan berambut cokelat tersebut tersenyum senang, "Kau tahu? Dulu... sebelum kamu hilang ingatan setelah kejadian itu... kau tidak suka dekat denganku. Jangankan mendekat, melihatku saja sudah benci," kata Kokone tiba-tiba.

Yuuma langsung tersenyum kaku, "A-ah... b-benarkah? Maafkan sifatku yang dulu, tapi... kenapa kakak bertingkah seakan kenal denganku?" pertanyaan dari sang adik membuat Kokone terdiam.

"Hmm... bisa dibilang... penebusan kesalahan yang tidak akan pernah termaafkan?"

"Maksud kakak?"

"Hah... aku tidak percaya akan bilang ini di saat yang bahagia. Aku... adalah kakak kandungmu,"

'Aku mah tahu itu,' batin Yuuma sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa dingin.

"O-oh... itu... sedikit mengejutkan bagiku. Aku hampir tidak percaya kalau kakak adalah kakak kandungku. Tapi... kalau kakak adalah kakak kandungku... kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Yuuma yang sudah pasti ia ketahui sendiri.

"Itu... karena keegoisanku, jika aku tidak memikirkan warisan dan diri sendiri... mungkin kamu tidak akan mengalami hal semua ini," Kokone menatap langit malam tanpa bintang.

"Hipotermia, sesak nafas, hilang ingatan, kau tidak akan mengalami hal itu semua jika aku tidak egois dan serakah. Aku hampir membuatmu mati hanya karena tahu kamu akan jadi pewaris keluarga Hotsuka yang selanjutnya, kamu bahkan lebih pintar dari aku. Itu... sedikit membuatku iri,"

'Ternyata kak Kokone sadar dengan perbuatannya,'

"Aku bahkan membuat ayah kita koma karena tahu kau mati dalam insiden itu,"

"Insiden?" Yuuma mulai memancing Kokone untuk mengakui kesalahannya.

"Ya... insiden, aku menaruh bom di mobilku dan meninggalkanmu dengan berpura-pura akan membelikanmu hadiah ulang tahun yang ke-10. Suamiku, Yohio, sudah melarangku untuk melakukan itu. Tapi aku mengabaikannya, aku jahat 'kan? Mana ada seorang kakak yang begitu kejam dengan adiknya? Bahkan kau membantuku dengan berpura-pura mati karena ledakan itu. Aku... hiks... benar-benar kakak yang kejam," Kokone menangis lirih.

"Ayah hampir saja melakukan bunuh diri karena anak tersayangnya mati mendahuluinya, untung saja sempat di cegah sebelum tali merenggut nyawanya," lanjutnya.

'Ayah sayang denganku sampai melakukan bunuh diri?! Aku... jadi merasa kasihan pada kakak...' Yuuma menepuk punggung Kokone pelan.

"Yang kuat ya kak..." ucapnya menyemangati.

"Hei... seharusnya aku yang bilang itu kepadamu, kau sudah mengalami hal yang berat karena aku," Kokone tersenyum sedih.

"Ehem! Lupakan tentang hal itu, sekarang ayah sudah sadar dari komanya, meskipun dia masih tidak bisa menerima kalau kamu mati. Apa kamu... mau mengunjungi ayah? Sebagai Megurine Yuuma," tawar Kokone.

"Dan kembali pada keluarga Hotsuka," lanjutnya.

'Hei hei... aku tidak menginginkan itu oke? Apa kakak lupa apa yang kuminta dulu?' batin Yuuma.

Laki-laki bermata _emerald_ itu tersenyum, "Kalau mengunjungi a... yah sebagai Megurine Yuuma mungkin aku bisa terima. Tapi... kalau kembali pada keluarga Hotsuka agak..." ia menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Ya ya aku tahu, kamu agak gak enak 'kan? Setelah hilang hampir 7 tahun dengan hilang ingatan... kamu agak asing dengan keluargamu yang sebenarnya 'kan?"

Yuuma mengangguk pelan, ia menatap keluarganya yang saat ini masih menikmati acara mereka. Luka dan Gakupo yang saling berpelukan dan hendak berciuman tapi langsung di hentikan oleh IA, Kanon dan Anon yang sibuk main kejar-kejaran, Lui yang sibuk berbicara dengan kakaknya, Yohio. Sepertinya di sana berbagai suasana berkumpul.

Dari yang bahagia sampai yang mencekam. "Bukannya asing... mungkin... karena aku menyayangi mereka lebih daripada keluargaku sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai kalian, hanya saja... aku nyaman dengan mereka,"

Kokone ikut melihat momen indah tersebut, ia tersenyum, "Ya... aku rasa... aku tahu yang kamu maksud. Mereka bersenang-senang tanpa memikirkan berbagai bisnis seperti yang ada di Hotsuka,"

Hening kemudian melanda mereka berdua. "Hei Yuuma... bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan kisahmu saat bertemu mereka semua?" tawar Kokone.

"Aku penasaran,"

"He? Ah... baiklah, jangan terkejut ya kak?"

* * *

 **Yuki**

* * *

"Jadi... kakak gak mau membawaku bersama kakak karena kakak punya masalah dengan pekerjaan dan keuangan?" simpul Lui setelah mendengar kakaknya, Yohio bercerita.

"Bisa iya bisa tidak, aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa masalah, seperti..." Yohio menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Seperti?"

"Berpikir bagaimana kau bertahan di apartemenku sendiri tanpa ada yang menjagamu, aku takut terjadi apa-apa kepadamu. Jadi... aku membiarkanmu di rumah sialan itu sampai aku benar-benar bisa menyewa apartemen yang keamanannya lebih besar dan selesai mengurus hutang-hutang yang disebabkan oleh dua orang gak guna itu," lanjut Yohio.

Lui diam, "Apa... hanya karena itu? Ayolah... kakak tahu 'kan kalau aku bisa memasak dan menjaga diriku karena aku bisa karate? Nggak mungkin karena itu 'kan? Jujurlah kak... sebelum aku membantingmu," ancam Lui.

Yohio langsung tersenyum kaku, "Hei hei... aku sudah jujur lho... kau tahu kalau dua orang itu punya hutang 'kan? Aku gak mau mereka akan menyanderamu hanya karena hutang, mereka mengenalimu 'kan? Bahkan dua orang brengsek itu membuat kamu menjadi jaminan. Dan juga... kamu waktu itu masih umur 4 tahun bodoh! Tinggimu juga gak setinggi saat ini, mau pakai kursi apa kalau masak atau mengambil camilan di kulkas dan laci? Apartemenku itu kagak ada kursinya, dasar adik mandiri yang nggak tahu batasnya," Yohio menyentil dahi Lui setelah memberi penjelasan yang panjang.

Lui hanya mengelus dahinya yang memerah, dia sudah kebal dengan sentilan di dahi berkat kakaknya a.k.a Yuuma sering melakukan itu padanya. "Hutang? Jadi itu masuk masalah keuangan ya..." gumamnya.

"Ha... aku maafkan deh... karena berkat kelakuan kakak aku terus dipukuli sama dua orang itu, dikurung di kamar, hampir gak diberi makan, dan terus menjadi pelampiasan. Kalau dipikir-pikir... merupakan keajaiban aku bisa bertahan sampai sekarang," Yohio merasa tersakiti berkat fakta yang di ucapkan Lui.

"Lui... bisakah kau tidak mengatakan fakta yang seperti menyindirku?" Lui tertawa kecil melihat reaksi kakak kandungnya.

"Tapi... berkat kakak... aku bisa ketemu sama kak Yuuma di taman itu, dia bahkan mengobati lukaku dan mengajariku beberapa bela diri selain karate. Meskipun sifatnya cuek, dia masih memperdulikan adik dan kakaknya, idaman untuk semua adik," ekspresi Yohio berubah saat mendengar pengakuan Lui.

"Mana Yuuma? Biar kuhajar dia! Berani-beraninya dia mengambil hati adikku yang lucu ini," Yohio mencari Yuuma.

"Hentikan dasar _brocon_!" kata Lui sambil menjitak kepala kakaknya.

" _Bro-brocon_?! Jahat kau Lui!" canda Yohio.

"Itu keyataannya dasar orang dewasa yang nggak dewasa!"

"Lui... hentikan umpatanmu, kau masih 11 tahun, gak baik mengumpat,"

"Diam dasar kakak _brocon_!"

"Ugh... hentikan, itu menyakitiku,"

* * *

 **Yuki**

* * *

"Ahahaha! Jadi kamu dipanggil 'mama' karena kau yang pertama menemukan si kembar? Meskipun kamu laki-laki?" tanya Kokone yang terdengar seperti menyindir.

Yuuma menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, meskipun itu sia-sia, "H-hentikan kak... mereka begitu karena aku yang pertama menemukan mereka. Rasanya aku seperti bertemu anak kucing yang baru lahir karena sifat mereka yang menganggap aku ibunya hanya karena aku menemukan mereka. Sejak itu... aku jadi harus mengajari kalau ibu pemilik panti asuhan itu adalah ibu, meskipun itu baru mereka lakukan saat mereka umur 3 tahun," Kokone kembali tertawa.

"Karena itu mereka sangat dekat padamu sampai-sampai duduk dengan manis di pangkuanmu?" tanya Kokone lagi.

"Hm?" Yuuma melihat Kanon dan Anon yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Mungkin? Mereka memang seperti itu, bahkan baru-baru ini... mereka tidur bersamaku seperti dulu," jawab Yuuma tidak pasti.

"Hoo... jadi dulu Yuuma selalu tidur bareng dengan mereka?"

Yuuma mengangguk, "Anak panti asuhan yang lain sampai iri denganku hanya karena aku dekat dengan si kembar, ya... kalau dilihat dari kelakuan gemas mereka... rasanya kayak aku memonopoli si kembar. Anon dan Kanon benar-benar tidak ingin lepas dariku, bahkan saat aku akan berangkat sekolah. Saat itu... Anon dan Kanon adalah adik paling kecil setelah Lui,"

"Wow... meskipun sifatmu kayaknya cuek, kamu agak peduli dengan adik dan kakakmu ya?" Yuuma hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan kakaknya.

"Kak Yuu! Salju!" seru Kanon sambil turun dari pangkuan Yuuma.

"Wah... saljunya turun kak Yuu!" Anon ikut-ikutan Kanon.

"Oh? Benarkah? Mungkin saatnya aku mengambil kejutan untuk kalian," kata Yuuma kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Anu... apa kakak tahu Yuuma?" tanya IA sambil menghampiri Kokone.

Perempuan berambut coklat sepunggung itu berdiri, "Dia... masuk rumah setelah mengatakan 'kejutan'," jawab Kokone.

"Ah... kalau begitu, kakak ayo kumpul sama kami, sebentar lagi tahun akan berganti. Sudah jam 12 kurang 5 menit,"

 **[Halaman belakang. 23.59 P.m]**

"Haish...! Si Yuuma kemana sih?! Lama banget!" kata Luka menggebu-gebu.

"Padahal tinggal satu menit lagi," gerutunya.

"Sudah bukan 'tinggal' kak... sekarang sudah tanggal 1 Januari," ralat Lui.

"Aish... sialan! Katanya dia mau ikut, akan kuseret dia!" Luka berjalan ke rumah dengan cepat tapi—

 **DUARR!**

—dihentikan oleh suara kembang api yang tiba-tiba muncul.

 **NGIING!**

Suara yang memekakkan telinga membuat 8 orang tersebut menutup telinga secara reflek. **"A-a... tes tes, sepertinya sudah nyala,"** suara dari orang yang sangat mereka tunggu tiba-tiba muncul.

"OI YUUMA! KENAPA BARU MUNCUL SEKARANG HAH?! KAMI MENUNGGUMU DI SINI! DIMANA KAU! DASAR ADIK GAK PUNYA PERASAAN!" teriak Luka.

 **"Hah... kalau begini aku gak bisa mengatakan di mana aku, dan Lui! Tolong ke sini, tempatnya masih tetap yang direncanakan,"** pinta Yuuma mengabaikan teriakan kakaknya.

"Apa... sifatnya seperti itu?" bisik Kokone kepada IA.

"Hah? Ehm... dia memang seperti itu, dari pertama dia mengunjungi rumah ini," jawab perempuan bermata biru tersebut.

"Siap laksanakan Komandan!" seru Lui sambil tersenyum senang.

"Apa... Lui sifatnya seperti itu?" kali ini yang bertanya Yohio.

IA tertawa hambar, "Ya... terkadang dia seperti itu, sifat aslinya keluar disaat bersama Yuuma saja. Aku gak tahu hubungan macam apa yang mereka miliki sebelum mereka ke sini,"

Sepasang suami-istri tersebut saling menatap, sedetik kemudian senyum menghiasi mereka berdua. "Sepertinya... tidak jelek juga mereka ke sini," bisik Kokone yang di tanggapi dengan senyuman indah milik Yohio.

 **"Baiklah... karena aku sudah bilang untuk mengikuti acara perayaan tahun baru... aku menyiapkan kembang api untuk kejutan kalian semua,"** kata Yuuma.

 **"Jadi... para adik dan kakak... diharapkan untuk menikmati acara pergantian tahun ini dengan menonton kembang api. Dan terima kasih untuk kak IA yang menguping rencana kami dan tidak membocorkannya. Lain kali kami akan berhati-hati dalam melakukan rencana kejutan,"** Lui yang baru tiba di tempat Yuuma berada secara tidak sengaja menyindir IA.

"Kalian menyindirku ya?!"

"Yuuma, Lui, cepat kemari! Kalian tidak akan di sana sendirian 'kan?" pinta Gakupo.

 **"Ah... oke oke, kami akan ke sana,"** Yuuma membalas.

"Balasan macam apa itu?" komen Yohio dan Kokone.

 **"Setelah ledakan ini,"** lanjut Yuuma kemudian.

8 orang itu diam, 'Ledakan?'

 **DUAAR!**

 **"Kami tahu kalau ini telat 10 menit, tapi tetap akan kami katakan.** ** _Everybody happy new year_** **!"** seru kedua orang tersebut bersamaan dengan ledakan kembang api yang menghiasi gelap langit di dini hari.

Mereka semua yang ada di halaman belakang melupakan kedua orang tersebut dan menikmati pertunjukkan kembang api.

 **[YUKI. END]**

* * *

 **SIDE STORY**

Di suatu tempat yang harusnya di ketahui semua orang tapi jarang di tempati dan menjadi ruangan yang terlupakan meskipun sering di lewati orang alias kamar tamu di lantai dua, Yuuma dan Lui menikmati pertunjukkan yang mereka rancang sendiri. "Kak," panggil Lui.

"Hm?"

"Seingatku... aku hanya membelikan beberapa kembang api agar bisa di nyalakan di halaman belakang, tapi kok... kakak bisa meluncurkan kembang api di dekat ladang milik kak Luka, nyalanya otomatis lagi. Kalau ladang kak Luka rusak... kakak bakalan di marahin lho —meskipun tidak mempan sih...—. Bagaimana kakak merancangnya?"

Yuuma hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Lui, "Ngomong-ngomong Lui... apa kamu gak ingin punya keponakan?" dan dia berusaha mengganti topik.

"He? Keponakan?" hebatnya, Lui yang tidak pernah termakan oleh pergantian topik cepat milik Yuuma, terkena arus pergantian topik tersebut.

"Kita 'kan punya dua kakak ipar. Kakak ipar pertama kita yang seperti kamu ketahui adalah kak Gakupo. Dan kakak ipar kedua adalah kak Yohi **(panggilan Yuma kepada Yohio, panggilannya sama dengan panggilan sayang Kokone kepada Yohio)** di pihakku dan kak Kokone di pihakmu,"

"Oh... aku tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk punya keponakan sih... tapi kelihatannya menyenangkan!"

* * *

 **Yuki**

* * *

"Ah! Akhirnya datang juga kalian!" seru Luka.

"Lho? Masih nunggu kami kak? Kupikir kalian sangat menikmati kembang api sampai melupakan kami," sindir Yuuma.

"Anak ini!" Luka hendak menjitak Yuuma.

"Eits! Tahan kak!" tapi dicegah oleh IA dengan wajah serius yang membuat Luka terdiam.

Yuuma dan Lui hanya tersenyum meremehkan, "Biar aku yang melakukannya," lanjut perempuan berambut pink pucat tersebut membuat senyum remeh hilang dari bibir mereka.

"Wow~ apa yang membuat **kak** IA marah sampai ingin menjitak kami? Dan asal kalian tahu, aku gak melanggar janji. Aku ikut acara ini, Lui yang jadi saksinya,"

"Itu benar!" Lui membela Yuuma.

"Ah... sudahlah kalian semua... jangan bertengkar, kalian 'kan saudara... yang akur dong..." lerai Kokone.

'Lihatlah dirimu sendiri sebelum menceramahi orang?!' batin Yuuma, Lui, dan Yohio.

"Kokone benar... bukannya kita kesini untuk melaksanakan acara tahun baru ya?" Gakupo ikut-ikutan.

"Kak Yuu! Kak Yuu! Kembang apinya bagus!" seru Kanon sambil berlari menuju Yuuma.

"Oi oi... jangan lari... nanti ja—"

 **Bruk!**

"—tuh," Yohio segera menolong Kanon.

"Sudah dibilang sama paman kok masih dilakukan sih? Paman bilang jangan lari-lari saat salju masih turun," Anon ikut menasehati.

"P-paman..." Yohio pundung mendengar kata 'paman' dari mulut Anon.

"Kanon gak papa? Ada yang luka?" tanya Yuuma sambil membantu Kanon berdiri.

"Gak ada hehe..." jawab Kanon sumringah.

"Ah! Tadi kami sempat diskusi... kalian berempat 'kan sudah nikah... jadi kami ingin keponakan," ucapan Lui membuat empat orang dengan status nikah itu merona.

'Kok rasanya kayak mertua nanya kapan punya anak...' batin mereka berempat.

"I-itu yang kalian minta?Di awal tahun ini?" tanya Gakupo.

Yuuma dan Lui secara kompak menganggukkan kepala. "Wah... aku juga ingin punya keponakan, Anon dan Kanon setuju gak?" IA mendukung permintaan kedua adiknya tersebut.

Sepasang anak kembar itu mengangguk, "Kami ingin punya adik, pingin tahu rasanya jadi kakak," ujar mereka kompak.

Yuuma melihat keempat kakaknya, "Hm? Kenapa wajah kalian memerah? Apa permintaan kami ini sulit? Kalian 'kan tinggal 'melakukannya' di kamar dan mengandung selam—"

"STOOP! Yuuma… tolong dikondisikan kalau ngomong perihal orang dewasa jangan di depan anak kecil," Yohio memotong ucapan adik iparnya.

"Tapi… kenapa kalian juga meminta itu pada kami? Kami di sini orang luar," tanya Kokone.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan Kokone? Kalian telah masuk di keluarga kecil ini,"

'KECIL?!' komentar batin adik-adik Luka mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"Itu benar kak Kokone… kalian sudah masuk keluarga ini, sebagai saudara kami. Dulu 'kan kak Kokone dan kak Yohio selalu mengkhawatirkan Yuuma dan Lui saat mereka masuk rumah sakit. Kalian terus mengunjungi kami hanya untuk menanyakan kedua adik kami yang resek ini sudah keluar rumah sakit atau belum," IA mendukung ucapan Luka.

"Itu benar! Paman dan bibi— kak Kokone dan kak Yohio sampai main bersama kami," ucap Kanon.

"Rasanya menyenangkan, kami seperti bermain bersama kak Yuu dan kak Lui," lanjut Anon.

Kokone dan Yohio terdiam, Gakupo dan Luka tersenyum. Mereka senang mempunyai adik seperti mereka, meskipun sifat mereka berbeda-beda sampai membuat mereka kewalahan. "Kalian… hiks… terima kasih…" Kokone menangis senang.

"Wow… kalian membuatku terharu, tapi kenapa Yuuma diam saja? Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kami?" tanya Yohio dengan senyuman jahil, dia tahu sifat adik iparnya yang satu ini.

"Hm? Tidak ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian, aku sih setuju-setuju aja sama mereka, toh… kalian emang kakakku," jawab Yuuma acuh tak acuh.

"Kami sudah menduga kau akan bilang itu," kata semua orang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Yuuma tersenyum.

 **[Beberapa minggu setelah tahun baru]**

"Hah… aku beneran datang ke sini… kupikir aku tidak akan ke sini lagi berkat insiden itu. Aku jadi harus pergi diam-diam biar gak ketahuan Lui," gumam Yuuma di depan sebuah pintu rumah yang besar.

Yuuma menekan bel rumah tersebut, 'Katanya ayah sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi karena depresi dia tidak mau melakukan apapun,' batinnya.

 **Cklek!**

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang, "Ah! Kau beneran datang?" Yohio tersenyum.

"Y-ya… kak Kokone yang menyuruhku ke sini, tapi karena jadwalku padat, aku baru bisa datang sekarang. Maaf…"

"Hei… kenapa minta maaf? Pintu ini selalu terbuka untukmu kapanpun kau akan datang ke rumah ini. Masuklah," Yohio mempersilahkan laki-laki berambut pink tua itu masuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong… kau tidak datang bersama Lui?" tanya Yohio.

"Tidak. Aku yakin 100% kalau aku tidak diperbolehkan datang ke rumah ini jika Lui bersamaku. Mungkin karena trauma? Lui pernah cerita kalau aku bisa masuk rumah sakit karena penculikan dan disiksa di sini," jawab Yuuma.

"A-ah… maafkan kami atas insiden itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kejadian itu benar-benar di luar rencanaku, kukira kalian bisa menyadarkan Kokone sebelum dia lepas kendali,"

"Itu 'kan sudah berlalu, kak Yohi gak perlu minta maaf. Ah! Ini kamar ayah 'kan?" tanya Yuuma memastikan.

Laki-laki bermata _ruby_ itu menatap Yuuma, "Kau… mendapatkan ingatanmu Yuuma?"

"Masih belum. Hanya saja rumah ini terasa familiar, itu saja," jawab Yuuma bohong.

"Hah… sudahlah kau masuk saja, sepertinya kami meminta tolong padamu sekali lagi. Bisakah… kamu menyadarkan ayah mertuaku sekaligus… ayahmu?" Yohio meminta tolong.

Yuuma tersenyum, "Tentu saja, kak Kokone sudah menjelaskan kondisi a… yah sebagian besar. Aku sudah memikirkan rencanaku," ucapnya kemudian masuk ke kamar ayahnya.

'Ah… ayah… aku rindu padamu,' batinnya.

Berjalan pelan, Yuuma menghampiri pria paruh baya yang duduk di kursi roda menghadap balkon. "Ayah? Ini Yuuma… apa ayah ingat aku?" tanyanya pelan.

Pria paruh baya tersebut menoleh, sedetik kemudian, matanya berkaca-kaca, "Bahkan… kau masih menghantuiku sampai sekarang, apa arwahmu belum tenang di sana nak?" tatapan kosong menyapa Yuuma.

"Oh ayah… pasti ayah menderita 'kan? Karena aku. Ini benar-benar Yuuma, anakmu yang tidak punya perasaan ini masih hidup," Yuuma memeluk ayahnya lembut.

"Hi… dup? Nak… apa kamu tidak ingat? Kau mati dalam ledakan itu! Jasadmu terbakar tak tersisa bersama api!" seru ayah mengguncang tubuh Yuuma.

"Yah… apa ayah tidak percaya sama Yuuma?Jika aku sudah mati… apa aku bisa berbicara dengan ayah di umurku yang ke-17 tahun ini? Ayah ingat 'kan kalau aku mati di umur 10 tahun… apa aku mendatangi ayah dengan umurku yang sekarang ini? Aku benar-benar Yuuma yah… aku selamat dari ledakan itu," jelas Yuuma sambil menangis.

"Aku akan menceritakan semua yang aku tahu, setelah itu ayah putuskan apa ayah akan percaya atau tidak. Tapi, tolong jangan bicarakan ini pada siapa pun,"

 **[Di luar kamar sang mertua]**

Yohio berjalan mondar-mandir dilihat dengan istrinya yang menggigit kuku jari, "Kira-kira… apa yang akan di katakan pada Yuuma?" tanya Kokone membuat Yohio berhenti melakukan aktifitas gak gunanya.

"Aku… tidak tahu, tapi ayah tidak berteriak sama sekali seperti kau yang mencoba mensadarkan ayah dulu," jawab Yohio.

"Mungkin… di dalam sana… terjadi sesuatu yang baik," lanjut Yohio.

 **Cklek!**

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sang ayah yang menangis bahagia dan Yuuma yang tersenyumsenang. Terdapat bekas air mata di sana. "Kokone anakku… kemari nak…" Ayah membuka tangannya bermaksud untuk memeluk anak sulungnya.

Perempuan berambut cokelat itu mengerti maksud sang ayah, dia berlari memeluk sang ayah yang sangat ia rindukan, "Maafkan ayah nak… ayah hanya memperhatikan adikmu sampai kau kekurangan perhatian ayah," Ayah mengusap punggung Kokone.

Yuuma dan Yohio tersenyum, "Hei… adik ipar, apa yang kau katakan pada ayah mertua hm?" tanya laki-laki bermata _ruby_ tersebut.

"Kau ingin tahu kakak ipar? Maka tidak akan kuberitahu, ucapanku sama seperti dokumen rahasia milik negara," jawaban Yuuma membuat Yohio mendengus pelan meskipun senyuman masih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Hah… apapun yang kau katakan… sepertinya itu sangat baik,"

 **Ting! Ting!**

Untuk kedua kalinya, bel rumah besar tersebut berbunyi, "Ah! Mereka datang! Bisakah kau membukakan pintunya menyambut tamu kita? Aku akan tetap di sini mengawasi mereka berdua," pinta Yohio.

"Ini rumahmu, kenapa menyuruhku yang juga seorang tamu?" gerutu Yuuma.

"Hei hei… jangan lupakan kalau kau bagian dari kami ya? Meskipun kau keluarga Megurine, rumah ini masih termasuk rumahmu," Yuuma mendecih dan melaksanakan perintah kakak iparnya.

Yuuma hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati setelah melihat 'tamu' yang dikatakan Yohio, "Kak Yuuma! Kenapa kau ke sini tanpa mengajakku?" tanya Lui segera setelah kakaknya tersebut membukakan pintu.

"S-sebelum itu… kalian semua masuk dulu," Yuuma mempersilahkan masuk enam orang tersebut.

"Woah… jadi ini rumahmu? Aku baru tahu kalau kau masuk anggota keluarga Hotsuka sebelum masuk ke panti hm? Jadi kau benar-benar anak kedua Hotsuka yang hilang itu?" tanya Luka yang kelihatan menyindir.

"Ya ya ya, anggaplah seperti itu. Kalian duduk dulu, aku akan memanggil mereka. Aku **berterima kasih pada kak Luka yang telah memberitahu tentang aku** **yang** **berkunjung ke sini** ," kata Yuuma menatap Luka nyalang kemudian meninggalkan mereka memanggil sang tuan rumah.

"H-hei… sejak kapan Yuuma berani menatapmu seperti itu?" tanya Gakupo agak takut pada sifat Yuuma.

Luka tertawa hambar, "Sejak dia masuk ke panti asuhan, kau tahu? Dia akan menatapku seperti itu saat urusannya yang tidak ingin orang lain tahu dan aku membongkarnya,"

"Ah… tentu saja dia berani menatapmu seperti itu,"

"Hei… Anon, Kanon… tolong berhenti berlari, ini rumah orang," tegur IA.

"Wah… jadi ini keluargamu yang sekarang Yuuma? Kau tinggal bersama keluarga yang baik," kata Ayah yang baru saja datang di bantu oleh Yuuma. Otomatis 'sang tamu' langsung berdiri.

"Hm… mereka benar-benar keluarga yang baik," jawab Yuuma lirih.

"Kau malu Yuuma?" tanya Kokone.

"Tolong jangan menggodaku di sini kak,"

"A-ah… Anda…" Luka menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Ah! Seperti yang kalian duga… aku… ayahnya Yuuma, terima kasih telah merawat anakku yang sedikit merepotkan ini," Ayah menundukkan kepalanya yang langsung di balas oleh Luka.

"A-ah… tidak masalah, Yuuma tidak **merepotkan** sama sekali,"

Setelah itu, kedua keluarga tersebut mulai berbincang-bincang, membicarakan kehidupan Yuuma di keluarga Hotsuka dulu dan kehidupan anak panti. Setelah itu hening melanda, "Hmm… karena kami tahu kalau Yuuma adalah anak keluarga Hotsuka yang hilang… apa Yuuma akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Luka membuka topik yang sedikit membuat orang canggung.

"Ah itu… kuserahkan pada anaknya sendiri, aku tidak mau memutuskan secara sepihak," jawab Ayah.

Semua orang langsung menatap Yuuma yang sibuk bermain dengan ketiga adiknya. Merasa di tatap, Yuuma membalas tatapan tersebut, "Apa? Kenapa kalian semua melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Yuuma.

"Kau mendengarnya 'kan Yuuma? Jadi pilih mana?" tanya Gakupo.

Yuuma menghela nafas, "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menjawabnya," gerutunya.

"Tolong jangan menjawab dengan gerutuan," Yohio menyindir.

"Secara normal… tentu saja aku pilih keluarga asliku," jawaban Yuuma membuat pihak Megurine sedikit murung.

"Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Karena aku sudah tidak dianggap hilang melainkan mati oleh masyarakat, maka aku akan tetap tinggal di keluargaku yang sekarang," kali ini yang murung di pihak Hotsuka.

"Aku memang anak kedua Hotsuka, tapi aku tumbuh di keluarga Megurine. Mereka juga yang merawatku sampai sebesar ini, apalagi aku menjadi seorang kakak di sini. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan ke sini sesering mungkin jika waktuku luang. Dan mungkin saja aku bisa membawa mereka ke sini lagi untuk menginap di hari libur," Yuuma mengakhiri jawaban yang merupakan keputusannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan, kami akan menunggumu di sini. Jadi tolong tepati janjimu itu. Dan tentang adikmu itu, rasanya ayah menjadi seorang kakek. Ayah jadi pingin cucu dari para anak mertuaku ini," Ayah melihat kedua pasang suami-istri tersebut.

'Minggu lalu Yuuma dan saudaranya, kali ini ayah sekaligus mertua kami 'kah… gak anak gak ayah sama saja,' tentu saja mereka berempat hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati.

 **[Side Story. END]**

 ** _Dengan ini... YUKI telah dinyatakan TAMAT!_**

 ** _Terima kasih yang telah mendukung cerita ini!_**

 ** _Akhir kata..._**

 ** _Review please!_**


End file.
